


Hello Again, Friend of A Friend.

by KyuuHana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Angst, Childhood Friends, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuHana/pseuds/KyuuHana
Summary: An old friend of the past comes back, asking for help from a certain swordsman and the rest of the crew. The evidence is clear, a kingdom uprising was in order, this should be no problem for the straw-hat crew, right? But how would this meeting change the crew's dynamics? ZoroxOC





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fan fiction in years, especially for the One Piece fandom, like 10 years plus... I am not up to date (I'm working on that part right now), there may be mistakes, please just nicely talk to me about them if you see them and I will do my best to fix them. If I do something that has been done before, just politely let me know and I will attempt to find a work around. Here's the prologue to start. Do people still have to do disclaimers? I don't own One Piece, it is property of Oda. On to the fic?  
> edit: chapters have been slightly altered since the original version of this story to add in characters and help it be better, thanks for your understanding!

__“Hey... so this may sound like a weird question... but what do you wanna be when you grow up?” A young girl and boy sat in an alleyway, it was late in the night. What appears to be an eaten picnic is laid in front of them.__

__“Huh? You mean like a dream?” He tilted his head in confusion. The blonde girl nodded to confirm._ _

__“Exactly! A dream!” Emerald eyes shone expectantly illuminated by the orange glow of the street lamp._ _

__“Heh... In that case there's no want, I will be the World's Greatest Swordsman!” The green haired boy declared firmly, fists clenched full of determination. The girl was silent at first, stunned, it wasn't long before she broke out in a bright smile and the smile turned to laughter. “What's so funny about that!?” She stopped and shook her head._ _

__“It's not funny, what's funny is that it's just such a you answer, Zoro!”Her smile beamed up at him. “If anything...” She paused. “It's...it's admirable, really!” He blushed, about to answer his thanks when she spoke again. “Though, you're gonna have to find a way to live besides bumming off your friends, hehe.” He punched her in the arm._ _

__“That's a cheap shot...!” She punched him back._ _

__“Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit girls...!” They laughed together, their times were always like this, messing with the other, thinking of the future, the past, what if's. Sometimes though it was quiet and that was fine too. He'd been abandoned by his parents and left to his own devices, and as for her... She'd never met her father as he left to sea when she was a baby. As for her mother, she had seemed well when she was younger, but had become catatonic in the last few years. She'd only survived off her mother's fortune, thankfully no one in the East Blue knew their name._ _

__“So, what about you, Sana? What's your dream?”_ _

__“M-My dream? To find...” she'd begun mumbling. “To find my true love...” Part of her hoped he didn't hear. It was corny to her too, but it was the only known cure so far._ _

__“True love? Does something like that even exist? Hard to call that a dream.” She sighed and pulled her knees into her chest, hiding her face._ _

__“I know it's lame... but...” She looked up. “I can't dream of anything grander until I find it... I need to find it...” Her face was flushed._ _

__“What makes this so important to you?” She sighed._ _

__“It's the only known cure... For...my disease.”_ _

__“Disease? Wait you're sick!?” She growled hitting him in the back of the head._ _

__“Do I look sick to you!?” He rubbed the back of his head where she made contact._ _

__“You didn't have to hit that hard! Ugh... this is why girls are such a pain.” He was quiet for a moment. “Wait but you said you had a disease and that this dream of “true love” is the cure so what was it you meant then?”_ _

__Another sigh. “I have what's called “Lover's Curse” it's a very rare disease that occurs at birth. These black lines that are growing up my arms and legs will eventually cover my whole body, after which they'll pull tighter, making for a slow, crushing, and painful death. I have medicine but it will only hold it off until my 25_ _th_ _birthday. The only way to stop it is to have your true love by your side as it occurs.” His eyes were wide._ _

__“That's... that's horrifying...”_ _

__“Sorry to be a downer...” She hid her face back in her knees._ _

__“No... I'm glad you told me. Though it just means you need to find it, that way you can find your true dream, right? And you can watch me become the World's Greatest Swordsman!” He smiled at her. She lifted her head and nodded back, returning his smile._ _

__“Absolutely right! Umm... Listen Zoro, so you can move forward in your dream, I hear there's a mean dojo in the next town over... Why not take them on?”_ _

__“You mean win, right?” He extended a fist to her, she met his back in a bump._ _

__“Right!”_ _

* * *

  “Zoro...” She mumbled his name like a prayer in her sleep.

  “Oh ad-vis-er... <3” A man's voice echoed over her, her eyes snapped open as she tried to escape the owner of said voice. She clawed across the bed only to be pulled back by her long hair. “Now where do you think you're going.” The man remained a firm hold on her hair, a sadistic smile played on his lips. He had tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes, and red hair. Wavy long bangs covered half of one eye in a side part, shaved short near the bottom and going longer further up. “You just said another man's name in your sleep, didn't you...?” He pulled her by her hair to the door, tears forming in her eyes. “Not just that... but it was the man here on this wanted poster, your childhood friend.” He ripped the poster from the wall with his free hand before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it into the trash can. “I guess I'll have to remind you who you really belong to...” His voice took on a dark tone as he yanked her out of the room before closing the door.

* * *

  Zoro opened his eyes, he'd had a dream about the past, about a friend he hadn't thought about in years now. Why did he dream about that memory, about her now of all times? He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. She had visited him at the dojo a few times once he started training there, but then just kind of disappeared. He'd looked for her a few times but there were no traces to be found. Robin sat on the deck not to far from him reading a book, she glanced over.

  “So tell me, who is she.”

  “Who?”

  “Sana, or maybe... True love?” His face flushed.

  “It's not like that.”

  “Oh?”

  “Yeah, so leave it be.”

  “Well at least tell me who she is...” He sighed.

  “Sana was a friend from the West Blue, she dreamed of finding her true love and went missing shortly after her mother passed away.”

  “That's it?”

  “That's it.”

  “Marimo talking about love? That wouldn't happen, he's not a charmer like me.” Zoro grimaced as the crew's chef spoke. “By the way, Robin-Chan, lunch is ready!” He says lovingly to her. He then turns to Zoro. “Food for you too I guess.”

  “Thank you very much, Sanji.” Robin says walking down the stairs.

  “Honestly if women find you charming, I'm concerned for their safety.” Zoro retorts.

  “What was that, you shitty Marimo!?”

  “You heard me.”

* * *

 

  “Hey, Nami, do we know anything about the next island?” Luffy asks chewing on the last piece of meat.

  “I was just about to report on that, and I'm sure you'll appreciate it. It's a neutral territory nicknamed Melodia. It's locals are mostly aspiring musicians, it said that there's always music playing on the island, and live shows are played every night. According to this it says you need a pass to get in to it's main event...” Nami responds, reading from a magazine.

  “So how do we get one of those pass things?”

  “It says that they are given out by the performers on the day of the event, they have a total of 10 passes they may give out on any given day, sign ups to participate take place the week before.”

  “Sign ups?” Brook couldn't help but sound interested.

  “Yeah, the event plays out like a battle of sorts, they put on the best show they can and opponents get dropped until 1 performer stands. It also says that the Prince will sometimes participate and that his adviser plays near every night but often won't give out her passes till the end of the day. “Each Music Royale promises to be a different and unique show, show casing the best the island has to offer, may the best show win!””

  “Sounds like an adventure!” Franky began to get hyped as well.

  “The adviser here is pretty cute too... I have say she has some bold tattoo choices.” Sanji commented.

  “Yeah, I mean who gets crossing black lines like that when you have a light skin tone... it's almost glaring.”

  “They're certainly very intricate.” Jinbe added.

  “Those actually aren't tattoos...” Chopper stated.

  “Huh? So then what are they?” Usopp chimed in.

  Chopper went on to explain as Zoro's eye went wide. “Can I see that for a second?” He asked, Nami passed it his way. He froze at her image. “Shit... this what she disappeared for...?” There was no doubt, it was her, Sana.


	2. The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter ready to go already so I figured, why not upload it? They will likely be a bit more spread out from here. ^^" Also for when I get to it, I am working on a playlist for the Music Royale and and other points. Hope you enjoy!

  In the end he'd asked to keep the magazine for awhile, something about her picture in it had seemed off, even if he didn't know the exact reason. Of course someone had made the joke of him using it for “wanking material” to which Jinbe said not to be so crass and Sanji had replied something about “protecting this pure angel from Marimo”... Though pure angel was not the term he'd use to describe her. He'd remembered being slightly irritated about the whole thing before eventually just stating that he knew her without elaborating further. To be honest, he hadn't really thought of anyone in that way. This wasn't to say he had no experience, however his only goal was becoming stronger, romance and sex would just complicate those goals. Though if he was honest with himself, she wasn't bad looking per say, she definitely had grown up and while she wasn't near as curvy as his fellow female crew mates, it wasn't like she had no curves at all. He grumbled in frustration for having the thought.

   When looking over the magazine again, not only was there the one photo, but there were multiple including with who he assumed was the Prince and an article talking about her and this Prince's relationship. Apparently there were rumors of them dating but with that were rumors of abuse. What struck him as odd was that they claimed she may be the abusive one, that she was using his power to achieve her goals. It just didn't sound right with what he knew of her, not to mention, in many of the pictures she'd had some form of injury, including a few with her left eye covered in bandages. The article went on to claim that these were from mistakes in training. He supposed this could be possible, though he seemed to remember her trying to join in the dojo's training once and losing matches left and right.  _ She must've gotten stronger or else she wouldn't be his adviser, right?  _ Rather then think on it further he decided a nap sounded good until they got there.

  He awoke to the sound of music as they pulled into shore, looking towards it, his eye widened as he grit his teeth, seeing the same prince from the photos. Why was the prince greeting them of all people? He seemed to be excited, hands and arms in the air waving, he was wearing light, thin, blue clothes, they actually reminded him a bit of their time in Alabasta though were closer to their women's clothes. Had he not read the article he might've mistaken him for a woman at first. The crew lowered the anchor, preparing things to stay in port until the log pose set.

  Stepping down and onto the pier they were greeted by the Prince. “Straw-hats! Welcome, we are honored to that we ended up being your next stop on your Grandline voyage.” He bowed. “You're in luck, normally I wouldn't get to personally greet such famous pirates myself, but my adviser seems to be missing currently. Thankfully, my schedule for the day is currently empty.”

  “The honor is all ours, beautiful miss!” Sanji knelt down before him kissing his hand.

  “While I appreciate the compliment I'm actually Calli, the Prince.” He smiled back at him.

  “I'm so sorry.” Sanji said before quickly leaving the vicinity to be sicked with himself and wash his lips. There was no way Zoro was gonna let him live this one down.

  “Is this whole island really dedicated to music!?” Luffy asked.

  “It sure is, you can always find someone practicing or working on their performances somewhere along-” Luffy rushed past him, running into town.

  “Allllllriiiiight!” And was gone just as quick.

  “...”

  “Please forgive him, he's easily excitable.” Jinbe said, bowing and apologizing for their captain's behavior.

  “No, it's quite alright, we welcome high energy here. Honestly it encourages us to keep up the energy during our performances.” He laughed behind a raised hand.

  “The song playing is quite lovely, it's really soft and light. Is it always the same song?” Brooke asked.

  “Thank you,” He smiles “We try to change up the songs as the day goes along, though during the Music Royale we like to play the performances live, that way even those who can't join get to still hear and participate in some way.”

  “I knew you were a nice guy, Prince Calli!” Nami exclaimed, scooting closer to him. Though it was clear that her interest was in the gold and jewels around his neck. “Are those real sapphires?”

  “Absolutely, mined here on the island! Thank you for noticing.” Nami's eyes sparkled.

  “So is there a future queen or is the position still open...?”

  “Not yet,” He turned glaring at Zoro “but my heart is set on my dear, beautiful, insane adviser Sa-na.” He smiled at Zoro as he elongated her name. It struck a bad chord in Zoro with how he'd said this particular sentence and the look he was getting. It was clear that Calli knew that Zoro and Sana were once close and he couldn't help but feel like he should be the last person to know that fact. There was also the way he'd called her insane, almost in a way of disbelieving and looking down on her. There was definitely something wrong here. “Zoro?” Calli looked to him, his head tilted, confused, it seemed he'd been talking to him.

  “What is it?”

  “I was just saying, you and my Sana go back, right? How long has it been? At least 10 years since the last time you saw her.”

  “Yeah, something like that.”

  “She kind of just disappears, doesn't she? I keep thinking I may need to replace her soon...” His voice sounded dark and he had a disturbing grin in place before switching back to his previous light smile. “I'm kidding of course, I could never replace her!” He didn't trust this “Prince” at all.

  “Of course... I should go find our idiot captain before he causes problems.” He waved dismissively as he walked away, the more distance the better. He in truth had one goal, find Sana and figure out what was really happening here.

* * *

 

  Her breath was ragged as she ran and jumped across rooftops, down below she could see the guards chasing and calling after her, she'd have to be quicker to get away, it had already been three hours and she still hadn't shaken them off yet. Then again, wearing so much black she was beginning to over heat as well, though even if she hadn't, her skin would still cause the same issue. She wore a black tank top that clung to her due to the sweat, her long blonde hair trailed behind her as she jumped for the next rooftop, her mid calf boots catching and nearly making her slip, her major heat problem were the long finger-less black gloves and black thigh-highs, a pair of jean short shorts were her only real aid. Her belt pouch hitting her hip as she landed. Jumping again she slipped, she closed her eyes in fear as she began sliding down into the alleyway below where she was caught, held bridal style in someone's arms.

  “I'm so sorry, and thank you...” She looked up. “Zoro!?” Her cheeks flushed, this was so embarrassing...

  “Troublesome as usual I see.” How was she this light, was she not eating right?

  “Like you're one to talk, who was it that became a pirate again?”

  “Who cares, so long as I complete my dream, right?”

  “While this is a nice visit and all, think you could set me down.”

  “Major Areli, I found the adviser! She's with a green-haired man!” a guardsman called out. The major ran to the guard that called out.

  “Fuck, nevermind, run and try to find somewhere to hide.”

  “You think!?” He shouted at her, already two steps ahead of her and running. “So mind telling me why if you're an adviser that you need to get away from your Prince and lover?”

  “Oh my God! You really believe what you see in tabloids?”

  “He called you his.” She temporarily froze in his arms, a chill running down her spine. She quickly pulled her self together putting on a fake bravado.

  “He wishes, but not happening! After all he has no idea...”

  “On?”

  “We can talk about this later!” The guards and a man with a thin build, shoulder length white hair tied back midway, and eyes hidden by blue tinted, white rimmed shades continued to follow after them.

  “Lady Sana! Please wait! You need to come back to the palace!” The major known as Areli called after them.

  He felt her shift, almost losing his hold on her. “O-Oi! What are you thinking!?” She leaned over Zoro's shoulder, pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out, he chuckled to himself at her act of defiance. Yep, she was definitely Sana.

  While Zoro was putting distance, this wouldn't work long term, they needed to hide fast. It wasn't long before a dark, cornered alleyway was spotted, crates lining some of the walls and hiding a part of the alley. It would work but with how short the crates were stacked it would require some creativity. “Zoro, you see what I see?”

  “On it!” He turned into it, getting behind a small stack. He leaned against the wall and set her down. While there might have been other ways to blend in, this one was the first thought to occur to her.

  “Hey Zoro, they may see, us here, at least our outlines and they may try to ask questions” The footsteps drew closer and louder. “But I have a crazy, dumb idea.” She leaned up against him, pressing her lips to his. Shock was the first thought to go though his head, followed shortly by confusion, what was the idea behind this? How was kissing him going to make them not ask questions? Worse, why was this a welcome change? A guard stepping in the alley way called out to them.

  “Excuse me, have you seen Lady Sana come through here with a green-haired man?” Unable to make out their features, he takes a step closer. Zoro's arms wrap around her waist as he deepens the kiss. Whatever her idea was here, she must have had some reason to think it would work, he decided to trust her. His tongue ran across her bottom lip as she gave him access, their tongues moved against each others as the kiss grew even deeper. Scenes of his past flashed through her head that she tried her best to ignore. Her arms wrapped around his neck as fingers slid into his short green-hair. It felt way too good for either of them. “Hey! I'm talking to you!” He took another step towards them before another guard clasped a hand on his shoulder.

  “Leave them be, their clearly young and in love. They aren't gonna notice anything but the other right now and their raging hormones.” The other guard chuckled as he said this, pulling along the first guard and walking away. Somehow her dumb idea had actually worked. She was the first to move away, both of their cheeks flushed, panting for air, she leaned against the other side of the alley. Her eyes were slightly wet with desire, his filled with lust, this particular experience new to both of them.

  “I'm so sorry...” She said, after pulling herself together. “But somehow... it worked...”

  “Yeah... it did... and don't be, it wasn't entirely unwelcome.” What even was that? His instinct had definitely kicked in, he knew that much. Her lips had been soft, mouth warm, her chest and body had been pressed flushed hard against him. At this point, all he could think was that he wanted it to continue, he wanted to push her against the wall and- He'd begun to get an erection. No, he needed to calm down! This was not like him, I mean, this was Sana, the same weird girl who used to eat snails and think it was normal!

  “That's a relief... though I guess we're over due for a talk, huh...?” In more ways than one...

 


	3. Where'd You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasts are brought up and discussed as emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as stated before, I am not caught up quite yet, like think Enie's Lobby arc... so it will be choppy with updates, this being said I will try to do one a month and keep the story after time skip. However doing the math, I should be caught up in about 2 months if I continue going anime route, less if skip fillers, I also plan on reading manga up to date after. I am aware of most major events that have occurred, i.e. the new 10th member, Jinbe. I'm going to wait in terms of writing him in and may edit past chapters to include him as well as if other major events or characters get added. All I can say is we'll wait and see how it goes. On to the chapter.  
> Edit: Jinbe has been added to all chapters so far.

  They sat in silence for a long moment after, both hesitant to speak, unsure of what had just occurred between them. Was there some emotions that needed to be discussed? Or was it that they got lost in the act. Zoro was angry at himself for losing control; Sana for taking control of her childhood friend, fear also gripped her heart. If he branded a C around her shoulder just for mumbling his name, how much worse would it be for kissing him? He'd maybe even kill her this time.

  Tired of the silence, Zoro spoke first, asking the first question that came to mind. “What happened to you...?” Half was about the four scars on her left eye/ burn on her shoulder, half was how she'd gotten here and why she had left.

  “It's a complicated story...” She sighed. “Truth be told... I didn't want to leave, you were my only friend and it made me happy to see you training, even if the others at the dojo thought I was strange.” She laughed. “Do you... do you remember the day my mom died?” Her eyes looked lost.

  “Yeah... I couldn't get you out of your house, all I could hear was you crying.”

  She nodded. “But you still got in and told me everything would be ok... that Sensei was kind and might take me in.” She crossed her legs, straightening her back, head looking to the sky. “You have no idea how happy that made me... I was tired of being alone.” She sighed. “I've wished everyday since then that it had happened.”

  “That was the last time I saw you.”

  “But it wasn't the last time I saw you...” She smiled, looking at him. “I planned on saying goodbye, ya know?” She looked down.

  “Why didn't you?”

  She laughed, her eyes tearing up. “Because I felt like I no longer had a place in your world. You made new friends, I hardly saw you... When I went to say goodbye, I saw you with that girl, sparing, talking, and I knew she was special because I'd never seen you happier or more yourself. I couldn't give you that.” She began crying. “I couldn't help watching you two for awhile, and before I knew it two of the boys showed up and told me you were together. That strange looking girls like me had no place in your life... I didn't want to ruin your new life, so I'm sorry.”

  Why would they lie to her, he'd had feelings for Kuina, sure, but not in the way she was thinking. “You didn't, and you wouldn't. They lied to you and were wrong. You were just as much my friend as she was. There are differences to what type of friendships I shared with you both, but one doesn't invalidate the other.” He was right, she knew he was right. Wiping away tears she felt like such a child.

  “I'm sorry... you're right”

  “Stop saying sorry all the time, you didn't know and were tricked, that's not entirely on you.”

  “You're right... I guess I should get back to the answer of your question.” This conversation had gotten super sidetracked from it's original intent. “The night my mother died, after you'd left, my father showed up. He said that he'd heard about my mother's condition and tried to make it sooner, that he should have been there for her as her husband. He told me that he was going to take me with him, teach me to better use my mother's style and that I'd need to be strong.”

  “Your father brought you here then?”

  “Yeah, I can't give the full reason, but I'll tell you what I can.” She sighed. “So after I left with my father he'd told me we were going to the Grandline, that though I was a child, not to be scared. That we'd be sailing for a few months even with an eternal pose guiding us and he trained me further in my mothers style. Sailing the Grandline was terrifying and wondrous all at the same time, and I wanted more of it. He'd told me that I was to be the adviser to a young prince in a new, upcoming kingdom.”

  “Calli?” She nodded.

  “His mother wanted him to grow up with an adviser his age who could understand him. They wanted someone kind, and loyal. She never really liked me much... told him that I would be his from that day forward.” Her eyes took on a profound sadness that he couldn't place. “My father and her felt like it was the best choice, for him and for me. I looked after him and this kingdom the best I am able to since then, training and getting stronger so that I can protect this place. I serve as it's adviser and military general.”

  “Why you...?”

  “That's the part I can't discuss, my apologies. So what about you, what caused you to leave the island?”

  “Well it's not like I was getting stronger there.”

  “That's true, especially with your strongest rival gone.” She looked to him. But wait, he hadn't said anything about Kuina's death, had he? He couldn't recall but he must have if she knew about it. “What made “Pirate Hunter Zoro” turn pirate?”

  “That is also a complicated story.” He told her about his first meeting with Luffy, how he'd been sentenced to death and he saved him, that she shouldn't ever borrow money from Nami and how Luffy saved her from Arlong's crew. Usopp and Luffy's fight over the Merry. About his attempt to become the world's best at the Baratie and to be aware of the Love Cook if they should ever meet. He talked about Kuina's look alike and their meetings, their entry to the Grandline. How great of a doctor Chopper was and how much he knew. About how Franky was once their enemy, Robin's attempt of self- sacrifice. That Brook was a musician as well and that Jinbe had helped Luffy through his brother's death. He spoke of the crew like they were one big family. That they sailed with a Princess for a time but couldn't give exact details, that they fought Baroque Works. The stories were amazing, even if she'd heard some before in rumors. She could almost see a future there with Luffy's crew, away from this place, with one of her few friends.

  “I wish I could've been there, your life sounds like it's been amazing.” She pulled her knees to her chest and looked down, lost in her thoughts.

  “Things haven't been good for you?”

  “No, no they haven't. I can't talk about it here, and if it's alright with you... I'd like to meet with your crew and captain.” It shocked him how direct to the point this had been, everything else she had been a bit... elusive about.

  “Why?” She points up to a corner of the alleyway, following her finger he saw a video transponder snail. “I'm surprised he hasn't sent a guard yet.”

  “Likely he hasn't noticed or has been showing around your crew in my place. The coast should be clear, I haven't heard the guard in a bit now. The sooner we get back to your ship the better.”

* * *

 

  “Oi, is anyone there!” Zoro called up to the deck. Chopper poked his head over the side.

  “Zoro! Welcome back.”

  “Can you throw down the ladder.” Chopper threw it over the side. “Thank you” They climbed up onto the deck. Chopper looked over at Sana.

  “Is that the girl from the magazine? The one Franky said you were borrowing for “wanking material”?” Zoro blushed. That's right, it had been Franky who'd made the joke...

  “Oh? Is that what you were using it for?” Sana snickered elbowing him in the side. She began giggling.

  “Shut up, both of you!”

  “I'm just fucking with you. I know you don't have those kinds of feelings for me.” She grinned. Had she always been this infectious...? It seemed like this was the most she'd smiled in years, at least this was the feeling he got.

  “To answer if it's the same girl, she is. Chopper, this is Sana, a childhood friend. Sana, this Chopper, he's our crew's doctor.” She looked at Chopper for the first real time.

  “He's a reindeer!?”

  “So what if I am!?” Chopper shouted back. “Wait, you called me a reindeer!”

  “Aren't you one? I'm just surprised, you're just so cute!” She hugged him. “And soft.”

  He pulled himself from her. “As if I'd be happy getting a compliment from someone like you!” He blushed, dancing back and forth.

  “Oi, Chopper, has our idiot captain returned yet?” Zoro asked.

  “Not yet, I thought you went to get him.”

  “As you can see I ran into a bit of complication...”

  “What's all the shouting about?” Sanji walked out of the kitchen, eyes turning to hearts as he saw Sana. “My dear! No one told me we had the presence of such a lovely, unique angel!” He rushed over to her, taking her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist, his face close to her's. She froze, beginning to tremble in his arms. He wasn't Calli... He wasn't him... but fear still paralyzed her, tears in her eyes. “I'm Sanji, ah what's wrong?”

  She pushed herself away from him, panting, trembling. “I'm sorry... I'm sorry... it's not you...”

  “Marimo, what'd you do to her!?”

  “I/ He didn't do anything!” They both shouted.

  “I'm sorry but please just don't touch me...” She slowly regained herself. “I'm the one who's broken...” It clicked instantly in Zoro's head, the way she flinched, the sorry's, the hesitation unlike the girl he knew then. It wasn't Calli who was being abused, it was Sana.

  “He's abusing you...” No, no, no, no, no one could know, especially not him. She could find a way out, she just had to deal a little longer.

  “What! Who is, what happened!?” Sanji's concerned peaked. Chopper looked around confused.

  “No! No, you're wrong...! Both of you are wrong...” She shook her head, trembling even more. Hands over her ears to block it out. Zoro grabbed both of her hands by the wrists, pinning them above her, tears evident, lips shaking in a repressed scream. Her wrists and cuts beneath aching.

  “Zoro!” Sanji shouted to him as Chopper transformed, holding him back.

  “Sanji, we may need to know if something is happening here. Zoro may be the best bet.”

  “Why are you lying to me!?” He was clearly angry, she was going through all this and yet she was still protecting that... “Prince”. There was absolutely no logical reason he could think of to do so... So why!?

  “Please... let me go.” Her tone wavering. This wasn't how she wanted to face this situation.

  “Not until you tell me what's happening.” His grip on her wrists tightened, her face twisted in pain.

  “Calli... He's not the prince people think he is!” She'd broken easier then expected. “He's been using me and a private team to fight personal wars and grudges... He's hidden it from his people and there are no repercussions as there's often nothing left when we're done... His mother told him I was his to abuse and he took it literally... I didn't want to! I don't want this, but his power is too strong... and I fear for my life. I'm not the same fearless girl you used to know! I've become a coward!” He released her wrists, she collapsed to the ground sobbing. His anger boiled, it all made sense now. He felt his skin prickling as his nerves felt like they were on fire. He wasn't sure that he would be able to resist the urge to kill the bastard if he saw him.

  “Sana...” Chopper and Sanji were both in shock

  “Please, I need help... I know I'm not who I was, so please don't hate me... I really can't do this alone... that's why I wanted to meet Luffy and the rest of you. I'm so sorry.” She placed her palms on the deck and lowered herself in a low bow. “Please, if you can help me...” Her breath was shaky as she clenched her hands into fists, nails digging into the wood of the deck. “For a such a selfish reason, a reason that I know can get all of us killed, or place and raise bounties on us.”

  “That doesn't make your suffering ok either though. You've been protecting that man who's abused you to protect the people here, haven't you?” Sanji stated lighting up a cigarette. She sat up and nodded.

  “There's no snail here. I need to know why did they choose you to be that prick's adviser?” Zoro asked.

  “Me and Calli... we're siblings.” She breathed deeply. “We aren't lovers, he's my younger half-brother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist... Also, I forgot to mention it before, but I have done tracings/ edits of some pics to give an idea of what Sana looks like on my Instagram from before I posted this story if anyone wants to check it out, though they are not colored. I might do on for Calli at some point too. https://www.instagram.com/p/BvgYs71gfot/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet


	4. Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize now, this chapter is really dialog heavy... I still plan on adding and editing in Jinbe but I don't want to do so until I know his character well enough to potentially write him (am in the 550's currently so I am getting a better idea). I also want to get a better idea on how he is with the crew in terms of interactions. On to the chapter?

 “Your... brother...?” Sanji asked. She nodded. “Does he know?” He blew out a puff of smoke.

  She shook her head. “No, no one is supposed to know... If word gets out, it may invalidate his position, being the son of a pirate...”

  “Then wouldn't the wisest course of action be to reveal that fact?” Zoro asked. She shook her head.

  “I wish, but the people wouldn't believe me without documentation or proof that I don't possess. If possible, I'd like to make him a proper ruler. I know it's asking a lot... but I think it's possible. I've been by his side for the last 9 years and he wasn't always like this. I think he just needs a major knock to his ego.”

  “And if it doesn't work?” Sanji asked, blowing another puff of smoke. She stood up again.

  “Then I want to be his end, though I fear that may be the result anyway. I kill him, or he kills me.”

  “If he's so strong, do you really think you can do it? Can you even fight?” Zoro asked, his eyebrow raised.

  “Maybe, I could probably fight as well as some of your crew. If you're down, I can spar with you as a test sometime. I may be a coward but I'm not that weak.”

  “Heh, still as gutsy as ever. If you really think you can take me, you're on.”

  “I might just rock your shit.” She smirked.

  “I'd like to see you try.” He laughed as he ruffled her hair, walking away from her. Her heart beat hard in her chest, why was it ok for him to touch her? Why did his touch not scare her so much? Everyone who'd shared rumors of him called him a demon, but she just couldn't see it. Her cheeks grew red. What was happening to her? Zoro had headed up the stairs to the kitchen.

  “You are not fighting a woman, stupid swordsman!” Sanji shouted to him.

  “Actually, that's up to them.” Chopper stated.

  “Who's side are you on, Chopper?”

  “The winning one obviously!” Zoro shouted down. Sanji gritted his teeth stomping after him to continue their fight.

  Sana giggled. “Are they always like this?”

  Chopper sighed. “You have no idea. Oh, Sana I was going to ask, the lines you have, they're from Lover's Curse right?” She nodded.

  “How did you know?”

  “Well I want to become a doctor that can cure any disease! Would you mind if I examined you, it's such a rare disease that few study's exist.”

  “Umm... I suppose that would be fine. Though there's doctor patient confidentiality, right?”

* * *

 

  “W-Would you be comfortable stripping to your bra and underwear, I'd like to see how far the disease has progressed... if you don't mind.”

  “I understand.” She did as instructed, sitting on the edge of the exam table. The lines stretching midway up her waist and along her hips. She tried her best to not bring any attention to her wrists. He reached out for her hand, looking over the lines and noticing the cuts.

  “You self-harm.” It wasn't a question so much as a statement. She looked away from him.

  “I'm going to stop, just don't tell Zoro about this... please. He may hate me for it... I know how precious swords are to a true swordsman like him.”

  “I won't say anything. I don't think he could hate you, but let's get them treated properly for now at least.” There was no judgment, just concern, she wasn't used to it. He was also being gentle with her too. Was this how others were normally? He grabbed some cotton swabs and alcohol from the drawer, this was gonna suck... pressing gently along them with the alcohol soaked swabs, they began to bleed a bit again, stinging along the way. She grit her teeth but no whimpers or screams came out. It wasn't the worst pain ever. He wrapped her wrists after in clean bandages. “I guess the best way to access the obvious is to ask your age?”

  “I'm 21...” He nodded

  “So you must be taking the medicine then?” If not, she would be gone already.

  “Yes, I am.” He looked over the lines on her back and stomach. He took notice of near identical scars along her shoulder blades.

  “But it's obvious that you've been under a lot of stress which will prevent it from working properly...”

  “I know... So how long do you think I have left, doctor? The doctors here refuse to tell me anything.”

  “If I'm honest, about a year and a half.”

  “I thought as much... meaning I have about a year for true love to be found.”

  “Correct, I'm sorry Sana. Though if you don't mind, I can take a blood and tissue sample every so often and use it to try and find another cure.”

  “I'd appreciate that, thank you Chopper.” she smiled at him and he returned it in kind. “I don't know that if that same cure would work the same in a normal human though...”

  “What do you mean?”

  “I'm not all human... At least not since I was 15. My DNA got a bit spliced... I think with a bird of some kind...? I can grow wings but it rips open my back...”

  “That at explains the scars on your shoulder blades... That's gotta hurt...” He looked lost in thought before realization hit him. “Wait so you aren't all human!? How!? What even happened!?”

  “Calli's mother... She injected me with something...” She gripped her arms shaking. “That woman changed me and made me into a monster. A manipulative killing machine to protect him. She's ruined him too.” Her eyes unfocused.

  He placed his hoof on her hand, he was reminded of his past and it hurt to see another go through it. “You aren't a monster Sana, you have been through a lot and she sounds like an awful person...” He showed her a kind smile. “We can figure out the what's and how's of your DNA later, for now my concern is that shoulder... How many days has it been burned like that?” How long had it been? It was still blistered and stung, maybe two?

  “I think two, my sense of time is a bit warped.”

  “It's fine, it often happens to patients with intense mental trauma.” Is that what it was? She supposed it made sense. “For now let's get some cooling gel on it and we can wrap it in a breathable bandage.” She nodded. As he began her treatment, he'd asked her more questions. “I know it's a sensitive topic... but was the Prince the one who did this?”

  “He was...”

  “And you still think he can be saved?”

  She nodded. “I don't think anyone is beyond redemption... we all have our faults. I've known him for so long, I can't just give up on him or this kingdom...”

  “While it's admirable... I don't know that such a thing will be possible.”

  “I know.” They sat in silence for a bit as he continued to treat her.

  “And done! Should we join the others?” She nodded, hoping the others were back as well.

* * *

 

  “Welcome back Sana-sama!” Sanji greeted her as she walked into the dining room with Chopper. It seemed that the rest had gotten back and were sitting down already.

  “Sama? I'm not royalty...” She felt intensely uncomfortable with him using that honorific.

  “Hmm... maybe “-chan”? Though, that one said it wouldn't suit you.” He pointed to Zoro, he shot back a look.

  “Well you do work with royalty, right? The guards and Prince Calli even referred to you as Lady Sana. By the way, I'm the great Captain Usopp!” Usopp stated, Sana bowed in greeting, unsure how to feel about him trying to falsely claim himself as the Captain.

  “Can we please not talk about that damn Prince?” Zoro half growled.

  “I have to agree with Zoro on this one...” Chopper spoke this time.

  “But he was so attractive! Not to mention did you see those jewels? He's loaded, I wouldn't mind coming back here and settling into his lap after I complete my map...” Nami sighed dreamily, swirling her finger in the air.

  “Never mind all that!” Luffy sprung and shot across the table, in shock Sana stumbled and fell back as he met her at eye level. “Sana, you preform at those “Music Royale” things, right? Right?”

  “You're... you're made of rubber? How is that...?” She was stunned

  “Oh, I didn't mention that?” Zoro spoke. No, No you didn't, she couldn't help thinking. Somehow, this part always was left out of stories of their crew.

  “Sure am!” He stretched his cheek for emphasis.

  “That's incredible, the Grandline is truly incredible!” She flopped back squealing, rolling on the floor, barely able to control her giggling. Somehow even living here as long as she had, she still had trouble believing what she saw.

  “Is she ok?” Usopp asked, sounding concerned.

  “She's fine, she just gets like that sometimes.” Zoro said, taking a drink from the tankard in front of him.

  “So about that Music thing!?” Luffy pressed again as she shot up.

  “Right, sorry, I do participate in them, what did you wanna know?”

  “So you're a musician then, we could always use another musician on the crew!”

  “While she's a sticking creature... I'm right here!” Brook shouted.

  “Besides that, there are other, more pressing positions we'd need filled first.” Jinbe joined the debate.

  “Exactly, thank you Jinbe, you can't just go offering her a spot! Where do think she would stay!?” Nami shouted at him.

  “In Zoro's bed...?” Zoro spit out his drink and Sana's face turned redder then it ever had been. “So now that it's settled, you can get us passes for tonight, right!?”

  “Like hell it is!” Zoro shouted.

  “Well if not Zoro's... Maybe Sanji's...?” Luffy tilted his head.

  “Oh yes please! A cute girl in my bed every night... I can't wait!” He sighed, hearts in his eyes.

  “That's an even worse idea!” Zoro shouted.

  “Why are you so against it! She's not yours, Marimo!”

  “It's not because of something dumb like that! I don't trust her with a perverted cook like you!”

  “What was that!? You wanna go!?”

  “Both of you stop it!” Nami hit them both over the head.

  Sana began fidgeting. “U-Uhm... Well actually, I don't plan to share a bed with either of you... As for joining, I might need to think about that... Also there may be a slight misconception. I'm just a singer and I'm afraid I can't get you guys in till next week. Due to my shoulder, I've been taken off the roster for a week. We're expected to move and interact with the other performances and occasionally performers so certain injuries will take us off for awhile...”

  “Well that sucks.” Luffy pouted, returning to his spot. She decided to move to the empty spot next to Zoro.

  She hesitantly asked her next question. “Calli didn't offer any...?”

  “He did once we caught up with Luffy, but not enough for the whole crew, so our rude captain here refused.” Nami knocked his head into the table.

  “Ouch... If we're going, all of us are going, I want it to be with all of our friends...” Luffy said.

  “I'm sorry I can't help with that then... though I can give you mine for when I return, if that's ok?” She offered.

  “Yah-hoo! Let's go!” Luffy's arms shot in the air.

  “Wait a second Luffy. How long does a log pose take to set here?” Nami asked.

  Sana thought for a moment. “I think roughly two weeks? I don't sail much but I think I've heard it from others before.”

  “So we'll be here for a bit still... then, if it would be alright, could we get your passes?”

  “Of course, I'll put on the best show I can for you guys!” She smiled, clasping her hands together. “But...” Oh, right.

  “What's wrong?” Robin asked.

  “Well, Calli's also playing that night... odds are he'll win it.”

  “Then you just have to show that prick what you're made of.” Sanji said, setting food on the table. “Any man who'd hurt a woman in the way he has isn't a real man.”

  “I hate to say it, but gotta agree with him on this one. A fight is different from abuse.” Zoro interjected.

  “What's happening?” Luffy looked around confused. Oh boy, was there a lot to fill him in on.

 


	5. Studying Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully no one minds a double upload? I'm going to add a few more tags as well... As for catching up, life has been hectic so I hardly got to watch any episodes this last month... but I have chapters written til chapter 10/11 if you count prologue... Not sure if anyone's noticed but most of the chapters are song title references, bonus points if you know the song as they are some of the one's that have helped me form this story. Hope you enjoy. ^^

 “Are you sure? I mean he seemed so nice, he even showed us around the island, and everyone seemed to love him.” Nami asked. The crew had just finished dinner where Sana had told them a basic story of what was happening.

  “I knew this wouldn't work, I'm sorry for bothering you all.” Sana felt extremely claustrophobic in that moment and walked out of the room. If they didn't believe her, there was no point in trying to convince them.

  “Oi, wait!” Zoro followed after her. He knew her reasoning wasn't agreeing with her emotions. It was tough to separate them here, but she'd need to if she wanted her plan to work.

  “I wasn't meaning to doubt her...” Nami felt a bit bad about her wording. “But he really didn't seem like someone who would do something like this.”

  “A lot of things can happen behind closed doors... and with him being a Prince, there's not much she can do to fight back against him.” Robin spoke up this time.

  “You wouldn't have had any doubts if you saw what we did. Just from me touching her, she broke down into a panic attack.” Sanji added with a sigh.

  “She seems like a very honest girl.” Jinbe agreed.

  “The brand on her shoulder was proof enough. With the angle it was at, even if she was faking this whole thing, there's no possible way she could have reached there. It looked recent.” Chopper added in as well.

  “She was branded?” Nami gripped her shoulder where her tattoo lied. It'd been years but it didn't erase what happened. “How?”

  “It looked like by a curved heated metal, I almost didn't notice it at first, but if you see it from the top, it's clear that it's a C...”

  “That's horrible...”

  “That little sister really has been through a lot.” Franky commented, beginning to cry. “It's just so sad...”

  “You gotta feel bad for the poor dear...” Brook added.

  “She's joining us.” Luffy stated.

  “But isn't that up to her?”

  “I don't care, she's not staying here.”

  “Wait a second, we haven't even seen if she's capable of fighting back yet! Nor do we know how strong Prince Calli is!” Nami's concern was growing, she knew once he set his eyes on a new crew member, nothing could stop him.

  “That doesn't matter right now, we'll find a way to beat him, just like every other time.”

  “We'll talk to her,” Sanji lit up another cigarette. “Find out what we can about his abilities, how he fights, what we need to look out for.” A puff out. “Besides, I welcome another cute girl aboard.” Hearts in his eyes. “I can show her what a true prince is like!” A hand over his heart, the other extended.

* * *

 

  By the time he caught up, she'd already jumped down on the dock below. “Sana!” He jumped down after her. She ignored him, moving forward. If she let him stop her, she may lose her will to return. She needed to go back, if she didn't, there would be worse punishments. Even if it may be death awaiting her. As she moved forward, she knocked into someone. “Wait a minute, Sa-” His eye widened, shit, when did he get here? How did he not notice?

  “Sana! So this is where you've been. Have you been having fun with the Straw-hats?” Her blood ran cold. She began to sweat as she put on her best smile.

  “Y-Yeah, I thought I'd catch up with an old friend, meet his new friends... haha...” Was her nervousness too obvious? He wouldn't try something here, would he?

  He smiled at her. “Well I'm glad you're having fun. Just don't forget about your duties and responsibility to this nation.” She'd heard swords clink behind her, Zoro was crouched down, ready to lunge. No, he couldn't. She did her best to signal to him not to attack. This was bad, this was really bad. Did she really expect him to let her go back?

  “I was actually just about... to return home.” She murmured. Calli clasped his hands together, bring them to the side of his face.

  “Oh, no, no. I wasn't meaning to rush you... In fact, feel free to spend a few days catching up. I thought I'd bring you some things to better enjoy your time in fact.” From behind his back he pulled out her medicine, diary, and from off his back, a crossing back harness containing two long swords. She was stunned. Why was he being nice... Something was wrong. She hesitantly took the items from him, placing the diary and medicine into the pouch at her side. “What's wrong? You don't seem very happy with me bringing these out to you.”

  She gripped the strap of her harness, smile widening. “No, I... I'm very happy, thank you, my Prince.”

  He smiled back, it seemed genuinely warm. “How many times have I told you not to be so formal.” His arms came around her, holding her securely. Zoro didn't know what but this bastard was planning something. She trembled in his arms as he pet her hair, tears forming in her eyes. “Now, now, no tears, I gotta make sure my girl is taken care of after all.” He shot Zoro a look that was returned in turn. Calli turned his head, whispering in her ear. “Don't even think of touching him again unless it's to kill him.” Kill him...? Why would she...? He pet her hair more. “I've been harsh lately, but if you kill him, things will be good again and I'll return to that kind Prince you knew back then. I promise.” Who he was back then...

* * *

 

_   “Calli, this is Sana, she's gonna be your best friend and aid from now on. You can depend on her.” It was their father who was speaking, his face blurred in her memories. “Your mother asked me to bring her here. I hope you'll get along well. _

* * *

_“Today's lesson was so boring! Didn't you think so?” He complained to his adviser._

_“I know, but my lady Queen just wants you to be the best you can.”_

_“What else on the itinerary for today anyway?”_

_“There's a hunting practice, manners and etiquette, language lesson... and, and I know you'll hate this one as much as I will, politics.”_

_He groaned. “Another one? Didn't we just finish politics?”_

_“Yes, but that was on laws and keeping order... this is on the kingdom's alliances, Marine and Pirate protocol, and a history of the island.”_

_“We're not even an old nation.” She laughed._

_“Rules are rules after all, my Prince.”_

_“You don't have to be so formal with me, we're best friends right? Just call me by my name.”_

_“You're right, Calli.”_

* * *

_ “You are not supposed to pick up the rabbit, you are to hunt it!” His teacher was frustrated as Calli held a small, trembling white rabbit. _

_“But why? It hasn't done anything to hurt me... and it's scared.” He pet the rabbit. “I don't want to.” He pouted._

_“It's not a matter of if it hurt you or not, your goal is to hunt it down and kill it.”_

_“But shouldn't Prince Calli be a kind Prince? I think showing mercy is an admirable quality.” Sana spoke. A woman with ankle length black hair and long tight red dress walks to him, taking the rabbit, a dagger at it's throat._

_“No. Be nice, but never kind.” The rabbit begins kicking at her arm trying to get away. “Being kind causes harm, being kind gives ground to uprising, being kind makes you a doormat.” She drags the blade across its throat, dying white fur red. “Kindness is weakness, my son. Don't allow your pet to tell you otherwise.” The cold look in the Queen's eyes haunted her to her core._

* * *

 

  He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her forehead. Releasing her, she backs away slowly, her feelings mixed. He looks to Zoro, disdain clear on his face. “Your friend doesn't seem to like me much. Tell me, did I do something wrong?”

  “I can think of a few things.” Zoro spat back.

  “Oh? I don't know what Sana told you, but we get into lover's spats from time to time. Not that you would know that, I mean she means the world to-”

  “Enough with the bullshit. You aren't lovers and she didn't have to say anything.” He charges forward.

  “Zoro, no! Don't do it!” She screamed. His sword goes through the air where Calli once stood. He hears and feels his earrings hit one another with a jingle as Calli leans over him from behind, finger resting on one, causing Zoro to freeze.

  He leans his head into his ear whispering. “You know, I can see why it is she admires you so.” Another slash goes through the air behind him, the sound of wind? “So strong, so brave...” He looked around unable to see him anywhere. “So... reckless.” The sound of the music from the island amplifies, a more heavy bass song playing, followed by a burst of sound before a kick hits Zoro in the stomach knocking him back into the ship.

  “Zoro!” She screamed his name. “Calli, stop this! Please! I...” Unprepared... This whole fight was massively unprepared. A vision flashed through her head of Zoro's death. No, whatever it took on her part, she would make sure he survived. “I'll do whatever you ask of me, but please.”

  “Tell me you love me.” He demanded coldly.

  “I love you.” She did her best to say it, it wasn't untrue but it would never be in the way he wished. After this, she'd tell him the truth, who she was to him, would it change things? Was it already too late?

  “Louder, so even he can hear.” Zoro struggles to sit up, air knocked out of him.

  “I love you! I love you! I love you, Calli!” Tears in her eyes, she gripped her swords tightly, pleading with all the sincerity she could.

  “Now, bow before your future King and pledge your undying devotion to me.” He began sounding satisfied with her actions.

  “Sana you don't have to-!” Zoro stood, moving his Haki onto his blade, readying to charge him again. He was wrong, she did have to, at least for now. Releasing her swords, she fell to her knees and took his hand in both of hers, she kissed his hand. He was just heading home, he'd be going home!

  “I serve you, I won't betray you, I love you...” She felt her heart shatter, if it would save him, if it would make him leave, she would do anything.

  “That's my girl, no hesitation. I'll be at home, waiting for your return. Have fun, if you still can.” It was like he fell into the wind as a melody played, tears steamed down her face, she would likely never be free... Zoro released his Haki, replacing his sword quickly he slowly approached her.

  “He's a devil fruit user, isn't he?” She nodded. “You might have mentioned that sooner.”

  “Sorry...”

  “What did he say to you...? Before I mean.”

  “He told me... not to ever touch you again...” A shaking breath through her teeth. “That if I kill you, he'd go back to being kind and we'd be happy again...” She took her swords in her arms again, slowly standing.

  “You know that's not going to happen.”

  “I know. Even if it was truth, even if I were to try and succeed, I'd end my life there and then, because I'd no longer be myself.” She smiled the brightest, most broken smile he'd ever seen. There was something she was hiding. He began to reach for her, he was being pulled in by her.

  Foot steps were heard above on the deck as he pulled his hand back immediately. “Hey Zoro, are you alright, you're a bit scuffed up.” Luffy shouted down leaning over the side.

  “And why is Sana-sama crying, what'd you do to her!?” Sanji shouted down, ready to jump over, being held back by Usopp.

  “We felt the boat rock, are you both alright?” Robin asked concerned.

  “Everything is fine! We just had a visit from the Prince himself!” Zoro shouted back.

  “What!?” Everyone shouted down a look of shock on their faces. Zoro chuckled.

  “I think you're already in, the question is, do you want to join when this is done?” He extended a hand to her. She hesitantly looked over the crew, noticing Luffy's big smile, she looked back to Zoro, his smile felt like home. “Don't make me ask twice.” She took his hand hesitantly. It was warm and comforting.

  “Please... Help me save this land! These people! And if possible... My stupid, prick of a brother!” She took a deep breath in. “Most importantly, let me be a Straw-hat!!!” She screamed it to the top of her lungs.

  “Of course! What other option is there?” Luffy beamed, a hand held hers tighter. An onlooker scoffed, the Prince had misjudged her loyalty again, no matter. Let her have fun for now, time was the one thing she didn't have, though who did she mean by brother? The violet-haired man wondered as he jumped down from the roof back into town.

 


	6. High Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the double upload, I do not own the song "High Hopes" by Panic! At The Disco. I'll try not to use full lyrics for songs as this is not a song fic, hopefully this is ok?

 “Are you insane, what were you thinking challenging him!?” Nami shouted at Zoro pointing a finger at him.

  “What was I supposed to do? Just let him take her or worse.” He growled back.

  “Well no, but how much more reckless can you be!?”

  “Nami, please... This wasn't on him... I was the one who was lost in my emotions and walked away. I dropped my guard and I'm sorry.” Sana bowed.

  “No need to apologize! If anything I'm sorry for not believing you at first.”

  Leaning back up she opened her belt pouch and grabbed out a Sapphire, handing it to Nami. “I hope you can look over my moment of poor judgment.”

  Nami took the jewel from her hand, eyes sparkling. “Ah, you're like a cute little sister!” She hugged her. Sana blushed, a light smile on her lips.

  “You do know I'm older... right?”

  Nami released her, placing her hand on her hip and pointed a finger to the air. “True but you also are emotionally stunted.” She sulked but couldn't argue it.

  “Do you just carry those on you?” Usopp asked.

  “Some, advisers have to be able to negotiate after all and bargaining chips like those help.”

  “Oh! So that's what you do! You give people stuff so they like you!” Luffy hit the bottom of his fist into his palm. Jinbe sighed

  “That's not what she does at all you idiot!” Nami hit him again.

  “Ok... so what can you do past that?”

  “I normally provide direction and advice to Calli. At the end of the day he'll tell me ways he wants to move the kingdom forward, actions he wants to take, ask for general advice, I might negotiate or help make a judgment call with issues or another kingdom. That kind of thing.”

  “Sounds boring...” Luffy whined.

  She laughed. “You're not wrong, They may also take over the throne if no other successor exists and are sort of like the first mate on a crew.”

  “So you're like this Prince dude's Zoro?”

  “Something like that.”

  “Well... I'm sure we can find an actual position for you.” He grinned. “I know you said you couldn't get us passes till next week but think we can get a performance early? I want to see what you can do!”

  She was getting a bit embarrassed as she blushed again. She began scratching the back of her head. “Chopper, what do you say?”

  “I'm concerned, but if you think you're up to it, I won't stop you.” Chopper nodded his approval.

  “Kick ass, well Captain... I'm your girl then.” She saluted. “Though a few quick requests and things too...” She began to remove her boots and thigh-highs. “Don't want to mess up this beautiful deck after all.” She set her stuff by the tree. A scar ran up her left calf starting at just above her ankle to just under her knee.“Franky, you built this ship, right?”

  “Yeah I did, why are you asking sis?” He looked puzzled

  “It's very beautiful and well done. I plan to use a good portion as a stage to do the best show I can and want to make sure it'll be fine.”

  “Heh, you can't do worse then anything else that's happened to it.”

  “Perfect.” She set her swords and belt pouch with her other belongings. “Brooke, would you like to assist me? You can play violin right?”

  “Of course! Need a tune?” Brook asked. She nodded. “In exchange, might I see your panties?” She smacked him in the back of the head.

  “Absolutely not!”

  “Feisty, I like her.” He left to grab his violin.

  “Now if everyone could sit on one side of the deck, I'll give Brook the tune for the song and I'll start the show.” Everyone moved to the other side of where she was facing.

  Brook returned and she gave him the tune. He played it back to confirm. “Like that?”

  “Perfect, also clapping along is welcome for everyone else.” Taking a deep breath, she looked to Brook. “Ready when you are.” He played the tune she gave him as she clapped to it to start it up as Luffy and a few of the others joined in.

   “ _ Had to have high, high hopes for living! _ ” She pointed to the sky. “ _ Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing, didn't have a dime but I always had a vision. _ ” As she sang the song she stepped up on to the edge, walking along it as if it were a tight rope, keeping perfect balance avoiding stepping on the ropes. She'd made sure to face the crew at most points, moving to keep to the beat. “ _ Mama said, fulfill the prophecy... Be something greater, go make a legacy, Manifest destiny! Back in the days, we wanted everything, wanted everything. _ ” She curled her toes into the side of the boat as she grabbed the rope a wrung over and leaned on it, her face and one arm leaning off. She continued the verse, extending her arm and swinging it out. As the chorus came up she moved to the outer rope, swung around and dropped to the deck. “ _ Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated... _ ” She wrapped her arms around herself, looking to the ground. “ _ All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting. _ ”

  Watching her perform, it was like all the fear inside her disappeared, replaced with a strong, unwavering confidence. Those who weren't clapping along before joined and some began to cheer. Zoro leaned against the edge, arms crossed, watching her, a grin in place. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself, now this was more like the Sana he knew years ago. The girl who didn't care what others thought, unafraid to be herself, strong, fierce and ready to take the world on. As she moved, it was like the ship had become her personal stage and her voice demanded attention. He was surprised at just how beautiful her voice was actually, maybe this was her true dream, if nothing else it seems to have helped her cope.

  “ _ Mama said, It's uphill for oddities... The stranger crusaders. Ain't ever wannabes, the weird and the novelties. Don't ever change... We wanted everything, wanted everything! _ ” She'd moved towards the crew with these lines, extending her arms out to them. She'd moved back up to the ropes, climbing up till she'd reached the rope for the sail. “ _ Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated. All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting... They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me! So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see! _ ” Using the rope she'd begun to swing back down. In shock the crew had stopped clapping and Brook had stopped playing but her song kept going. Eventually their clapping returned as did Brook's playing. As she landed she came to the end of her final chorus. “ _ Always had high, high hopes...! Had to have high, high hopes for a living. Didn't know how but I always had a feeling, I was gonna be that one in a million. Always had high, high hopes ! _ ” The clapping stopped as Brook's playing ended as her song was over, surprisingly she didn't seem tired. She looked up hesitantly, met with silence, followed shortly by cheers.

  Chopper hugged her legs crying. “That was so beautiful!”

  “Agreed brother!” Franky crying too.

  “Sana-sama!” Sanji.

  She was blushing. “All I did was sing and preform, Brooke was the one playing the melody.”

  Brook walked over, placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder. “Nope, that was part of your charm, you have a very powerful stage presence, never lose that.” She smiled warmly back.

  “You shouldn't put yourself down, you did fine.” Jinbe encouraged her.

  “Welcome to the crew, negotiator.” Robin said extending her hand. Sana took it and shook it.

  “I have another musician!! And a negotiator too I guess, but more importantly... Sanji, let's get some drinks going! We have to properly welcome our new crew mate with a party!” Luffy shouted.

  “You got it captain! Sana-sama, what do you take?” Sanji asked her. She sighed, resigned to the nickname.

  “If y'all got a bottle of Brandy, it's got my name on it!” Sana smirked.

  “You got it, Nami-San, Robin-Chan, The usual?” They both nodded in response. “Sounds good.” He returned shortly with everyone's drinks.

  “To Sana! Our new friend!” Luffy shouted as they all cheered and chug their first drink.

 


	7. Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so Jinbe has officially been added to this story! All the previous chapters have been edited to include him and some things tweaked here and there. I had to take a break with watching as life happened, going to cons, concerts, work picking up, birthdays, ect. The next few chapters will be getting into some stuff, hopefully you enjoy. ^^

  The liquid was cool as it went down her throat, nearly erasing the burn. Cold brandy was the best, the only thing that would make it better would be some creme soda or root beer. Sana had found a corner of the deck to sit in, watching most of the crew dance and drink. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy were up to their usual antics, goofing around and trying to make each other laugh. She couldn't help laughing with them too.

  “...surprised you're not dancing too.” She looked up to see an old friend.

  “Maybe I lost my touch...?” She smirked.

  “Your performance says that's a lie. Maybe you're waiting for a partner? I'm sure that stupid cook would volunteer if you asked.” He snickered.

   “Oh shut up!” She bolted up, pointing a finger at him as she leaned her face close to him. “Maybe I don't want  _ him _ as a partner.” She smirked seeing his reaction change from smug to insecure, a light blush on his cheeks. That devious smirk and the smell of booze on her breath... How close she was to him... Fuck it was actually a bit... sexy? He happened to glance down her shirt and was suddenly reminded of what happened in the afternoon. Regardless he wasn't gonna let her take control on this one

  “Alright. After this, you owe me a drink.” He set his swords next to hers and offered her his hand. “Do you want to dance?”

  “I'll assume you haven't gotten worse.” She took his hand.

  “I don't know, my teacher kind of sucked.” He smirked.

  “I hate you, I hope you know that...”

  “No you don't.” He lead her further into the deck, she looked to him quietly. It's true, she didn't.

* * *

 

_   She had seen him, training hard again. Ever since he'd joined the dojo, it felt like that was all he ever wanted to do. Was that girl he was around lately really that strong? She had brought a jug of iced tea with her, it'd been warm and she was sure he'd appreciate something cool. “Zoro!” _

_He released the weight in his mouth, dropping it into his hand. “Sana, what's up? I'm training right now.”_

_“I know, I'm sorry... but it's warm out and I haven't seen you in awhile.” He walked over to her._

_“I suppose a little bit of a break would be ok...”_

_“Perfect, I made some iced tea, hope that's ok?” He nodded as she grabbed the tea from her bag and two glasses as she poured some for them both. As she took a drink she looked over at him, he seemed to be running himself ragged. “Hey Zoro? Have you ever tried dancing?”_

_He spit out his drink. “Why are you asking me something like that all of a sudden?”_

_“Well, there's a saying where I'm from... “All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.” meaning that one shouldn't over work themselves and to have fun too.”_

_“And why would I waste my time with dancing of all things?”_

_“Because dancing makes one more flexible, strength isn't everything when it comes to being a swordsman ya know...”_

_“And what would you know about being a swordsman?” She sent him a look as she hit him hard in the shoulder._

_“Just because someone's not as strong as you or practices a different style doesn't mean they aren't one!”_

_“I got it, you don't have to yell.” He went back to drinking his tea. “Would dancing really help me with training?”_

_“Would help you be more flexible at least.”_

_He sighed setting his drink down and standing up. “Well, teach me then. Anything to beat Kuina.” He reached his hand to help her up. She took his hand standing to join him._

_“Hehe, glad to hear it. I'll take the leader's spot for now, but traditionally a man leads.” She placed her hand on his side, her other hand in his. “Now put your other hand on my shoulder.” He awkwardly moves his hand there. “Now follow and mimic what I do.” She leans their hands towards him as she steps forward, he awkwardly takes a step back. She steps back with the opposite foot and he follows, as they move he starts to get the hang of it. “See, it's not too bad, and you can make it faster, or add in a spin for a partner, all kinds of things. Adults usually wrap their arms around their waist and neck, something about being closer and building chemistry? I don't really get it.” She smiled at him._

_“I guess you're right, it's not bad, but I don't know that I'll do this again.”_

_“Well, would you like to try leading if that's the case?”_

* * *

 

  He wouldn't tell her, but he'd actually practiced after that so he wouldn't step on her feet again. Kuina and the guys had walked in one time and given him shit about it, he was kind of embarrassed at first but he'd gotten over it. His arm came around her waist and her's went around his neck, he took her hand in his. She looked up to him. “Shall I lead this time?” He smirked.

  “But of course, you are a man aren't you?” She teased. They moved to the song playing on the island and Brook played along. They managed to hold eye contact as he released her for a spin, as she returned he moved so that her back met his chest. Her hand grazed along his neck, as her hand reached the back of his head she pushed his head forward a bit to lean into her more, his hand moving along her hip and waist, pushing them closer. Just where had they learned this? They both thought of the other. His hold remained firm as they continued to move to the song.

  Brook stopped playing along and started watching. “My, my, my... Seems those two have a lot of chemistry.”

  “It's no fair, why is she dancing with that stupid Marimo? I wanted to be the first to dance with her...” Sanji said, sulking.

  Robin laughed. “It seems the oldest son has brought home a girl.”

  “If you really want to dance with her, it's easiest to switch partners.” Jinbe posed the idea

  “I'll even try to give you some support!” Nami signaled a thumbs up as she grabbed Luffy's wrist. “Come on Luffy.”

  “Eh? Nami?” Luffy looked confused. “What is happening?”

  “We're joining in of course! Can't let them steal the show.” Nami began to lead Luffy in a dance. Franky and Robin joined in on their own as did Sanji and the others. Brook went back to playing. Zoro released Sana, leading her out to stretch away as a hand took her by the empty one, she looked up to see Franky.

  “Mind if I take over little sister?” She held on to Franky's hand, releasing Zoro's.

  “I guess not.” She smiled. Zoro looked between her and his now empty hand confused as she danced away with Franky. “By the way, Zoro, you did get better at this.” She smiled to him, his cheeks flushed as he looked away. It was way too easy for that woman to get under his skin. She laughed as she danced with Franky. That laugh was too cute he couldn't help but think and he hated himself for it.

  “You're actually a pretty good dancer little sis, but I think our turn is done!” He spun her away from him to her next partner. “Super!” He formed a star with his forearms.

  A chain of arms pulled her to the next person. “I hope you don't mind dancing with another woman?” Robin's arm was wrapped around her waist, Sana blushed making a soft squeak as Robin's hand took hers and she was lead further away. Sanji begun to get a nose bleed.

  “N-Not at all... I'm flexible...” She looked away, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Robin was such a beautiful woman that next to her, she might as well still be a girl. She was very aware of where she lacked when next to such a mature woman, it didn't help that she reminded her of her ex, Mirabelle. Robin dipped her down, as she fell into it she noticed her own movements had become stiff.

  Robin chuckled. “You don't have to be so nervous, just have fun.” Fun...? Was it really ok... For her to do that after all she'd done...? No... She glanced up and Robin had a warm, welcoming, almost knowing smile. “Everything will happen in it's own time, don't worry.” Did she know how she felt? How could she? “Though I think it's time to switch again.” Robin spun her back to Zoro, Sanji had begun crying.

  “Robin-Chan, why'd you send her back to Marimo...” Sanji sounded so heartbroken.

  “I'm sorry Mr. Cook... my hand must have slipped.” Robin shrugged, playing innocent.

  “Have fun?” Zoro asked as she returned to his arms.

  “This whole crew is fun.” She responded with a giggle. They'd returned to their closeness of the first dance, was it just her or was Zoro's face really close? No it wasn't just her, his eye was all over her, and their noses were nearly touching. Eyes met and it was like electricity went through her. This dance too was much closer then their last. Her breathing had become unsteady. Zoro, that Zoro, who had no interest in romance, was the one initiating this... Pulling her in... Did he want... her? Her face got redder than it ever had and she started to feel dizzy. This wasn't happening, even if it was... She glanced away trying to focus on anything but the man in front of her. They stopped dancing as the song ended, their closeness not ceasing.

  “Sana...” He released her hand grabbing her by the chin bringing them closer, he leaned in to kiss her. Two fingers pressed to his lips stopping him. He looked at her confused, all the signals were there, did she not want this...?

  “You don't want to do that...” She said coldly.

  “You idiot, what were you thinking!? Trying to steal her lips while her guard was down! You creep!” Sanji was furious.

  They both glared him down. “Sanji.” Her tone was ice. “Drop it.” He froze, he'd never wanted a woman to step on him until that moment. “Zoro, I owe you that drink... let's talk.” She grabbed the bottle from it's resting spot as she began to walk up the steps towards the head of the Sunny.

  “Yeah you do, especially after this...” He grabbed his drink and followed after her.

  “Is everything ok with those two?” Luffy asked pointing after them.

  “It might be best to not get involved... Sana seems to not want to let Zoro get too close.”

  “I wonder why... I was sure that the attraction was mutual...” Robin mumbled.

  “I don't think attraction is the issue here.” Franky conferred.

  “So what do you think it is then?”

  “If you want my opinion... it seems like she's trying to protect him.”

  “From what? The only threats we know of is her brother and that team of his, right?” Usopp asked.

  “That's true... but what if she sees herself as the threat? That little sister has a lot of scars, not just on her body, but on her heart too. She may be letting down some of her walls, but it's not the same as knocking them down completely. That's something that takes years to fix...”

  “Years she may not have...” Chopper added.

  Franky nodded. “Right. If my guess is correct, the abuse goes further then the Prince, he may even be a victim too and taking out his hurt on her.”

  “All of these are very real possibilities.” Jinbe nodded in agreement.

  “So there's a different ring leader it sounds like?” Nami suggested.

  “It's possible, that or lingering side effects of one. Depending on which it is, it may not be so simple to save her.”

  “If so, it's good that she's away from it all for now.” Brook added.

  “She's currently fighting a losing war in her head, she's taking a right step in leaving... but that alone may not be enough.” Usopp said lost in his own thoughts.

  “I'm gonna take down that Prince, or that ring leader, or whoever it is doing this!” Luffy shouted.

  Sanji lit up a cigarette. “I wouldn't fight the Prince, she may not be able to heal with out that fight and some closure... she needs to do it on her own. We can help by dealing with that team of his.” He blew out a puff of smoke. “Likely they'll try to protect him or even more likely be stronger then him.”

  “He's right. If they regularly take out whole countries and cities, they're gonna be a tough fight ahead of us.” Brook added.

  “I just hope Zoro and Sana will be ok...” Chopper said, concerned.

  “I may not get along with Zoro... but if he can help save her and make her happy... any kind of relationship they have, I'll support.”

  “I never thought I'd hear the day.” Robin laughed softly, smiling.

  “One week and we'll kick all of their asses!” Luffy shouted.

* * *

 

  They both took a large drink, wasting about half a bottle each. Sana had her back against inner edge near the stairs leading to head of the Sunny, she was slumping, propping herself up on her elbows. She couldn't meet his eye, the fact was, he was too good to be tainted by her. He stood across from her, arms crossed. Growing tired of it he was the one who broke the silence. “You said we'd talk but you haven't said a damn thing...” He sounded frustrated, she couldn't blame him. She'd kind of made him look like an ass in front of everyone.

  “What do you want me to talk about?” She chugged another shot.

  “How about that rejection a moment ago? It seemed like you were feeling... what ever  _ this _ is too! So why did you stop me?”

  “Because you don't want to get involved with me like that... Besides it's just attraction, it happens when you haven't seen someone in a long time. You had forgotten about me, reminded by a lone magazine article, right?” How did she know about that?

  “It wasn't like I meant to! There's been a lot that's changed and happened.” He growled, scratching the back of his head as he walked closer to her. He'd set his drink near the railing. “I did forget, and I'm sorry I did but that stupid article isn't what reminded me.” Hands came along side her arms, she was pinned.

  “Then what was?” She looked up to him.

  “A dream.” What? “We made a promise, you'd find your true love, see me become the world's best swordsman, and eventually find your true dream, right? Or did you forget that?”

  She stood up straight, turning to chug the rest of her drink. “You're fucking with me... You have to be, when!?”

  “Two days ago.” The same time as hers!? Her eyes widened. “This is gonna sound stupid, but I got this feeling that you needed help. That that's why I had it... and then I saw that article... and seeing you again...” He growled looking away, nails dug into wood as he balled his hands into fists. “It was like all of you was calling out to me, for help, for comfort, for any kind of acknowledgment!” He sighed releasing his grip.”Maybe it is just attraction like you say, hell it's likely that... but does that mean we just pretend it doesn't exist?” He stared directly into her eyes. Tears had been flowing and she was unable to stop them. This time she gripped the edge to anchor herself.

  “You don't understand anything!” She pushed him back. “I've changed! I'm not the same as I was, I am broken and I will just bring you down!” She brought a hand to her mouth as she began sobbing. “I'm a monster... I've killed innocent people and I don't deserve any kindness or pity...” She brought her hand back down. “I'm a monster and you don't want this version of me that I've become!”

  He growled, taking a hand in his. “You don't get to decide what I want!” His other hand moved to the back of her head, fingers entwined in blonde locks as their lips met in a deep kiss. Her eyes wide with shock. She tried to pull away but his hold didn't waver. His tongue pushed past her lips exploring her mouth, she let out a soft moan. He tasted like silk bindings and steel, likely from having that sword in his mouth all the time. She swirled her tongue around his, she'd begun to submit to him. He wasn't wrong before, she felt it too. Actually, she'd felt it for a long time now. He released her hand and arms came around the back of his head, he moved his to wrap around her waist.

  This one was definitely better than the one shared in the alley he thought. They explored the other's mouth, tongues fighting for dominance, Zoro often winning. More and more of his memories played in her mind... it was too much bringing more tears to her eyes. How was he alive...? Would she have to see more of it? They parted for breath, eyes met as they both were panting. He looked over her, she was still crying like a trapped mouse. “There's another reason... isn't there...?” She released her arms and began pushing back against his chest. She wanted to run. “What aren't you telling me!?”

  “Everything!” She headbutt him, in shock he released her. She backed away slowly, hands covering her mouth as she began trembling. “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... ” She was frozen. He rubbed his head where she made impact, he was actually bleeding a bit from it. He approached her slowly. He was wrong, not a mouse, more like a caged lion. She was bleeding too and hadn't even noticed. “I'm- “He reached his hand towards her. She flinched only to be met with a soft touch and thumb to her head, wiping away the blood.

  He wanted to be angry, he wanted to yell back, to put her down, but that would only make this worse. She needed someone to understand and be patient and if it had to be him, it would be. She looked up to him, expression unreadable. Arms came around her, pulling her close in an embrace. “I'm sorry too, I put you in a corner.” He began petting her hair. “We... we don't have to figure this all out right now...” She looked up to him, it seemed her trembling had stopped for now at least. “There's so much unsaid and it's not a good thing. We'll talk when you're ready.” He let go of her and began to walk away.

  “Wait!” She reached out to him, grabbing him by the coat. He turned looking back at her. “I want to tell you... but I don't know where to start... on any of it...” She released his coat looking down. “Please... I... I didn't want to tell you and have you hate me... I hate me. But you have a right to know... so let's just grab another drink and talk. Please... let me tell you everything so you can understand why I should never be yours... Or anyone's again for that matter.”

 


	8. Island of Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is gonna be one of the longer chapters, this is also one where we get into some really dark backstory stuff on Sana. If ya'll are ready, let's get into it.

The crew looked at them in concern, they both managed to wave it off and convince them that everything was fine. They left to grab another round and party mode picked back up around them. They took their bottles and settled in a corner. “Thank you... For giving me a chance to explain.” She looked down.

  “Why wouldn't I? We're still friends, aren't we?” He took a large drink. “Even if you're acting weird...”

  She laughed, taking a drink of her own. “You're not wrong... I don't know how to tell you though... I can show you, all of it, do you trust me?”

  He smirked. “Against my better judgment.”

  She smiled. “Good, cause this is gonna get awkward and maybe more then a few weird looks.”

  “Hah?” She moved over him, legs on either side straddling him. She took a huge drink, swallowing quickly “What are you doing!?” Hands met on either side of his face.

  “Filling you in.” Her lips met his and their vision went dark. “Kiss-Kiss Memory Show.”

  In the darkness he looked around finding her. “Where are we?”

  “Still on the deck kissing.” She smirked. “This is actually my first time trying this ability so am glad it worked.” She laughed.

  “Am I just your guinea pig!?” He was honestly getting annoyed, how was any of this funny to her?

  “No, you mean more to me to me then you realize.” He looked at her confused as the scenery around them changed. “We're to the first memory I want you to see... 1 year after leaving the village.”

  They were in what appeared to be a lab. A child version of Sana was strapped face down to a medical table struggling to get free. A woman with extremely long black hair stood in front of her, glaring her down.

  “Calli's mother?” She nodded.

  “Queen Raina.”

_   “Sana, I've agreed with your father that you shall be my son's adviser, however... those markings... No actually your very existence disgusts me, your father choose that filthy swordswoman over me, someone who could give him power!” She slammed a fist into the table, Sana flinched away.“Don't you ever think you and my son are equal again, just because you share a parent, and if you breathe a word to him about being related, I will kill you.” The child on the table shook in fear, trying to get away. “Because you have been so rude, I'm not giving you any anesthetic, we're gonna get rid of those ugly markings, even if I have to rip them out of you...” A doctor walked from behind her, scalpel in hand. _

_“Please! My lady Queen, there's no way to do that, you'll-!” She screamed and cried out._

_“I know, but I want to see them try, besides, I need some blood and tissue for my other plans for you. You will truly be a monster when we're done with our modifications. Don't go thinking you're human again.”_

  Sana turned away, her leg hurt every time she remembered this. She wanted to end the playback there but this was only the beginning of her hell. Zoro felt a change in her but couldn't take his eyes off horror show in front of him.

_   A stabbing pain went through her as the scalpel entered, her screams echoed through out the room. As the blade moved down she convulsed in pain trying everything to escape, restraints bit into wrists as deep crimson leaked from her leg. The doctor began prodding in her leg, pulling on and attempting to remove the black markings from her. _

  She fell to her knees, covering her ears, screaming as the scene faded away.

  “Oi, if this is too much...!”

  She shook her head. “No, I... that's not the worst one. I'll be fine.” He looked at her concerned as the scene changed again. This time they were in a bedroom, she was sitting up in a bed, unresponsive, the Prince had tried to talk to her.

_   “Sana! Sana!” He tried shaking her. “Hey what happened? Ever since you left out of mom's special room you're been like this...” He poked her cheek, her leg was bandaged, she was hooked up to an IV and getting a blood transfusion. _

_“Calli I told you to leave her alone to recover, now leave.” The Queen had entered into the room. A bag was slung over her shoulder, Sana had begun trembling._

_“But mom I-” She backhanded him._

_“You will listen to me.” She glared down at her child as he ran from the room. She approached the bed. “As for you, it's rude to not respond to your Prince. The next time will result in a punishment. Nod if you understand.” She nodded. “Good girl, Now I came to bring you a gift.” She removed her bag, pulling out a devil fruit. Sana shook her head, trying to get away. “Now that's rude...” She grabbed her by the chin, forcing her mouth open as she shoved a piece down and held her mouth closed. An audible gulp was heard as she swallowed. “Use it to help your Prince.”. The Queen threw away the rest and walked out. Sana begun crying alone in her room, reaching for a diary._

  “Is that the same one that he...?” She nodded. “So you were force fed a devil fruit...” Another nod.

  “This is one of the abilities it has... I saw some of your memories before, so I'm sorry. I used another ability on Calli before too. The Kiss-Kiss Fruit, one of the most manipulative paramecia class fruits.”

  “Sana...” He tried to reach for her but decided against it. At least it explained how she knew things he hadn't said.

  “I can see one's memories and manipulate them, change them. At least that's one ability, I didn't touch any of yours if that makes you feel any better.” She smiled at him. “But that's not the only thing I wanted you to see... Please read what I write.” She blushed looking away. He walked up along the side the bed to a younger Sana writing, tears in her eyes.

_   Zoro... I never got to tell you, how I feel... I may never see you again or get a chance to, especially if this torture keeps up. If so, I hope this diary somehow finds its way to you. From now, until my last breath, or I see you again, when it's bad... I want to write to you, something you didn't know in this diary. For my first thing... I liked you, I've always liked you... I know you are with that rival of yours, and that's ok. I want you to be happy, you will be the best swordsman because you have more will and drive than anyone I know. _

_Her tears turned into ugly sobs and she covered her eyes. Tears fell on to the paper as she gripped the page crumpling it. “I wanted to be happy there too...” She laughed. “I probably won't be the same, but I hope you can still call me a friend at least...”_

  The scene faded away again. She'd been suffering on her own... yet still thought of him, why? “So... it was mutual back there.”

  “We've changed in our own ways... I know you aren't the same as when we were kids, I'm not, but the attractions still there. I'm sure you didn't feel it until meeting again and I didn't want to push my selfish one sided feelings on you...” She looked away. “Besides, that doesn't mean I have any right to...”

  The scene changed before he could say anything. They were back in the lab again, this time she was restrained in a chair. Queen Raina was there again too, as was Calli this time. It seemed to have been a few years since the last one. A large injection needle in the Queen's hand.

_   “So glad to have you back in this room, Sana dear.” A sadistic, twisted smile on her face, eyes like ice stared into her soul. “I have good news, even though we couldn't get rid of those hideous markings, we worked out a formula that that worked with your DNA. You know what that means? After this day, you won't ever be human again!” _

_“Please... I've been good, I've listened to you since then... Please, I'm already ruined... I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!” She pulled on the restraints with all the strength she could._

_“Oh you are right...”_

_“Mom, please, do we have to do this to her? I don't-” Calli began to speak up._

_“You don't what!?” Her tone was cold._

_“N-Nothing mother, do what you were going to do.” He whimpered, backing away._

_“Good, but you're wrong Sana. This is a reward, another way to serve this kingdom and my son. You will protect him and follow his orders after all.” Raina approached, a sharp pain hit her in the neck, her body felt like it was on fire. She began to scream, trying all she could to get away from her own skin. “Now Calli, lets get those new genetics of hers working. Play that tone I taught you.” He reached his hands out, a loud, piercing shriek echoed through out the room._

  Zoro covered his ears, he looked to Sana whose expression was grim. She stood looking straight, unmoving. He turned his attention back to the scene.

_   Blonde hair turned black, green eyes to red. There was a loud tearing and popping sound as black, blood soaked wings grew out of her back. Nails grew dense, growing longer and sharper. Her restraints and the chair behind her ripping and shattering. Screams echoed through out the room. The Queen laughed. “Truly you are able to be a deadly force all your own now. You can stop now son.” He had begun crying as he stopped playing the tone. Sana fell to the floor, panting, her back bleeding and unable to get up. She couldn't remember much after that tone. “Protect your Prince, your kingdom, oh and one more thing, with those genetics, you might not ever have a family, hopefully you don't mind.” She laughed as she exited the room, Calli hesitated before following his mother. _

  The scene faded again. Zoro stood in shock, he couldn't help but wonder how she survived like this. Calli's mother was even worse then he was... And moving forward, if he did decide to be with her... It would mean having a family would be nearly or maybe even completely impossible... It was a big thing to accept. He hadn't thought of anything like that in terms of the future, but should he decide to find a way to settle down after it all... “That's a tough pill to swallow...”

  “Just that?”

  “No, all of it. Even when it was just your disease it was.”

  “... I still have more to show you. Besides, I know you've endured your own trials... taking on Luffy's pain like you did. I'm amazed you didn't die then.”

  “Don't tell-”

  “I won't, nor anyone else, I've only known him for a bit, but I know what would happen.”

  The next scene started. They appeared to be in the palace gardens Calli was sitting, drinking tea. Calli looked about 15, Sana 16 as she walked into the garden with a tall silver colored long-haired man, a giant axe rested on his back. His upper body was muscular and well defined, but his legs and hips were slim in comparison.

_   “Xander! Sana! Welcome back, where's mother?” He stood to greet them, he looked to both of them, both looked to each other, expressions dark. _

_“Calli... I... I failed...” She couldn't meet his eyes. “My lady Queen Raina... was murdered on the battle field. She protected me... Her dying words were orders to make sure you were a good Prince... And that you remember what she told you about kindness...” She shivered. “I'm sorry, I wasn't-”_

_“Why would you protect her! You hated her, you didn't see her good sides! You just let her die!”_

_“No, Calli, I didn't, I wouldn't-!” Nails scratched deep across her eye, she flinched, lid closing over to protect it. It'd begun bleeding as she gripped it, clenching her teeth, attempting to catch her breath._

_“You made sure she'd die!” A vase hit her in the face, knocking her back. “You are nothing!” He lunged at her, pinning her down, his hands wrapping around her throat. She clawed at his hands. “My mother gave you power, strength, and what do you do!? You spit it back at her!”_

_“Prince Calli, that's enough! She didn't-!” The man called Xander attempted to grab him._

_“Don't you ever touch me!” The music in the garden amplified, sending out a shock-wave, knocking him into a pillar. “I should just kill you now!”_

_“C-Calli...” Gasping for breath she reached a trembling hand towards his face. He released her throat. She took in heavy, gasping breaths as air filled her lungs._

_“No, I won't kill you. I'm going to make you suffer.” He leaned in, his face close to hers, pulling on her hair. “Never betray me, or my mother's torture will seem like play time. He yanked her hair, forcing her to knock her head into the ground. She blacked out._

  “I did want her to die...” Zoro looked to her. “But not in the way she did and I really did try to save her...”

  “You're a better person then me on that one... It started here?” She nodded.

  “He's blamed me since... prior to that, he was kind and we got along well. Since then, his court.. and the people... call me “Death's Bride”. They claim that because I keep rejecting “Death”, he takes from those around me.”

  “Sounds like they're just assholes to me.”

  She was silent for a moment. “...There's one last one to show you... I had been here for a few days on my first job under Calli's rule... This is the area of the island his mother died in... initially, the Kingdom was much smaller, sharing rule with the neighboring governments... I was lead to believe that it was a war town...”

  The scene was a thriving mining town, she'd fallen asleep in an alley, she'd woken up due to a little girl shaking her.

_“Lady, you shouldn't be sleeping here! It's a hot day, you'll get burned.” She felt groggy. Her eyes met innocent violet ones and scruffy brown hair. “Besides, it's the middle of the afternoon, don't you wanna go play!?” She smiled at her._

_“What is a child doing here... I thought this was a war town...”_

_“A war town?” She looked confused. “No, we specialize in mining. What is war?” She had been lied to, both times... it made sense, they wanted to take the whole island, especially valuable resources. “My name is Ruruka, what's your's?”_

_“Sana...”_

_“How'd you get those awful scars? Can you still see in that eye?”_

_“I can... aren't your questions a bit rude?”_

_“I'm sorry, you're just really pretty... and those scars make you look so cool. I wanna be like you when I grow up...!”_

_She was taken a back. She shook her head. “No... you don't... Why do you think I'm pretty?”_

_“Ah! That's because those lines on your arms, it's like you have art all over you! I'm never seen something like that before... and your eyes look like pretty emeralds!” Her heart ached. If she didn't do anything... if she didn't say anything, this child would die..._

_“Ruruka, right?” She nodded. “Please, get out of this town, off this island, and bring whatever family you have with you.”_

_“Why would we do that!? Teddy and all my friends are here.”_

_“I know... but something awful is going to happen tonight! Promise me you'll leave!” She looks into her eyes, gripping her arms._

_“Sana, you're hurting me! I don't wanna go!” She struggles._

_“I'm sorry...” She let go of her arms. “I just want you to be ok, so please... I'm begging you, leave for tonight, return in a few days.”_

_She nods, fingers crossed, unknown to Sana. “Thank you, please be safe.”_

  “Ruruka...” She fell to her knees, hands covering her face. She struggled to stay in the memory as the scene morphed again. The town was burning, crackling wood, explosions, and far off screams could be heard. Zoro grit his teeth as he could smell the smoke and death. This was horrifying but what he saw next stopped him in his thoughts. She was on her knees towering over a small form, her head bent down, a sword buried in the body. Black wings behind her, black hair returned to the blonde he knew. She was covered in blood. Her hands rested on the hilt, shaking. She slowly came to, looking down at the small body under her.

_   “No... I didn't do this... I wouldn't have...” Her vision blurred and twisted. “Ruruka!!! No... I told you to leave...” The form remained unmoving, her eyes void of life. “I...” Tears formed as it began to rain. Her hands gripping tighter, the shaking getting worse. “Why did I...?” She sobbed. “I'm so sorry... I'm sorry! I-” She screamed, releasing her grip, she moved her wrists to the blade, she slid her wrists along the blade multiple times. The pain and blood reminding her it was all too real. She removed the sword from the ground and body preparing to kill herself as a paper flew by, a familiar face on it. Tossing her sword aside, she grabbed it. A 60 million berry bounty on it. She began laughing, and crying, clutching the wanted poster to her chest. “Zoro... How do I even face you after this... I... killed... an innocent child, who was only ever kind to me... A child the same age as when we met...” More sobs came as she gripped his poster closer. “I will learn to fight against that tone... I don't want to do something like this ever again...” She'd grown dizzy from the blood loss as her body fell to the ground. _

  “A kid...? You killed a kid...” Even though he could feel her torment, more then anything, he was angry. It all fell away, they opened their eyes to meet each others on the deck. He felt blood lust coming on.

  “I did... I don't remember it, but I did. Worst of all... I don't think she was the only one.” He pushed her off him. She hit the ground hard.

  “I know you had your reasons... but that's not ok.” He stood up walking away from her. “This ship no longer has a place for you. You should leave.” She shuddered, she could hear his  _ voice  _ screaming it's hatred.  _ You aren't my friend, not anymore. _ He stopped. “You were right. There's a lot to think about and if I'm honest, I don't want you near me.” Her heart shattered as she shakily stood to her feet.

  “Zoro, I...” She swallowed hard, wanting to defend herself. He glared at her, he really wanted her gone, it was clear. She tried her best to smile, lips trembling. “You're right... I should go... You won't see me again...” Her voice cracked. She grabbed her boots and socks in her arms. She ran forgetting all about her swords and belt. She launched herself off the side of the ship.

  “Sana, where are you going!? I thought you were joining!?” She could hear Luffy calling out to her. She landed in a roll onto the pier. “Sana!” She shook her head and sobbed as she continued to run. She'd done the unforgivable, of course he couldn't accept her after seeing it.

  “Why is she just leaving us...” Chopper pouted. “Did I do something wrong?”

  “I'm sure it's nothing like that...” Robin replied with a warm smile.

  “What'd you say to her Marimo, we were finally getting another angel!” Sanji was steaming.

  “She's no angel. Just let her go.” Zoro sounded exhausted.

  “But why? She can't go back, I thought she was joining us... She seemed really happy too...” Luffy said dejected.

  “Circumstances have changed. She's done something unacceptable.”

  “Hey this is probably a good thing for us! Now we don't have to fight anybody!” Usopp proclaimed, trying to be positive.

  Luffy pouted. “But they sounded like a tough fight...”

  “Can't you think about your own safety for once?” Nami sighed.

  “May I ask what she has done? That was a rather harsh reaction to have.” Jinbe knew something happened the moment he heard a thud from their direction.

  “Just what was this “unacceptable” thing that she did!? You're just thinking up excuses aren't you!?” Sanji began shouting. “Women's hearts are delicate and you just shattered her's! To think I was finally thinking you had a heart, stupid Marimo!”

  “Like I care what you think...” Zoro scoffed.

  “Zoro, what exactly did she do? You're friends, right?” Luffy asked him.

  “She was, but I don't think she's that person anymore. You sure you want to know?” His voice took on a dark tone. Luffy nodded.

  He told them about her abilities, that he saw her memories, her crimes. “She's killed innocent people, including kids... I know it was under that Prince's order, I know she didn't want to, but that doesn't mean I can just accept that!” The crew stood, frozen in shocked silence.

  Sanji lit up another cigarette, contemplating what to say. “I don't agree with what she did either...” He finally spoke after a time, letting out a puff of smoke. “But it's clear she regrets it... From what you said, she didn't want to do it, right? Being around her, she wants to do the right thing. She's trying to fix this place so it doesn't happen again...” Sanji began to approach Zoro. “And doing so ment showing her darkest, ugliest secret to the one person in this world she clearly admires most! It ment taking down all her walls and opening up, something that is absolutely terrifying to do in normal circumstances!” He grabbed Zoro by the coat. “And what does that person do?” He gets in his face. “He pushes her away and rejects her!!”

  Zoro grit his teeth. He knew she didn't want to, he knew she regretted it, everything that this stupid cook said wasn't wrong but... “So you're saying I should just accept it!? I can't do that!”

  “You don't have to! Just accept that she's trying! That she is fighting all her fears just to be able to face you again! That all she is hoping for is that you'll still be her friend after all this!”

  He was frozen, the words from her past playing back, after she had found his wanted poster and her diary too.  _ “Zoro... How do I even face you after this... I will learn to fight against that tone... I don't want to do something like this ever again...”  _ _ I liked you, I've always liked you... I want you to be happy... _ _ “I probably won't be the same, but I hope you can still call me a friend at least...”  _ He growled, pushing Sanji off him, walking away.

  “Where are you going!?” Sanji shouted after him.

  He picked up her swords and belt pouch. “I'll look for her in the morning and apologize... In the mean time I'll look after these for her.”

  “Do you think she'll be ok until then?” Chopper was worried.

  “She seems capable, though I'll admit I have my concerns as well.” Jinbe sighed.

  “That little sister is strong, I'm sure she'll be fine!” Franky exclaimed.

  “All we can do is hope, for now we should rest.” Robin added. Everybody nodded in agreement. They could find her tomorrow.

 


	9. Running My Head

  He'd gone up to the crow's nest to think, there was so much to process and he didn't know where to begin. Laying back on the bench he contemplated what to do. He looked to her swords, the guards had the names Catalina and Clara on them. Both were names meaning pure, right? From what he knew of her mother's style, it required custom blades, meaning she had chosen their names. He noticed the blade on Clara was slightly longer and that Catalina seemed to have significantly more weight to it. He removed the clasps with a click, deciding to examine “Clara” first. Engraved in the blade were the words: “Never forget who you fight for...” Who she fought for...? When were these made? It might have given him a clue if he knew... The blade seemed to be made of two different materials on each side, one had marks appearing like flowing water, the other had definitive shine to it. Placing it back he took out “Catalina”. This one was two materials as well, one half was iron, the other was sea prism stone. This one was pretty unusual as well, though the blade had no engraving unlike the first. How'd she even manage to get the material for it?

  “Switchblade” that was what her mother's style was called and looking at her swords, he had a few guesses as to why. He tried to think over the blade she had in her memory, it wasn't either of these, it had been one material. So maybe that kid was who? He placed Catalina back and clicked down their straps. Her swords were as complex as her.  _ “My mother's style is very precise! You have to know everything about your swords, their weight, how they cut, their materials, and most importantly how they move!”  _ She'd been so proud, he laughed a bit before letting out a sigh. He'd said too much, she clearly felt guilt, she didn't even have the same sword anymore. Grabbing her belt pouch, he decided to look in the diary, he wanted to understand her better. She wanted it to find it's way to him so it should be fine, right?

  The first one he opened to was the one from her memory. It was ripped, smudged, and crumpled, but still there.  _ I liked you, I've always liked you... _ It was real, she actually wrote it. His finger ran over the words. “Sana...” His chest hurt and he could feel his heart ache, though he didn't quite know why. He began reading over the other entries, wanting to get a better understanding of who she had become. As she had said in the first, many were addressed to him, though there were other entries too. She talked about Calli, palace life: good and bad, about the things she liked about him. She worried that she was being weird by doing so, but that he was the only person who had been kind to her since her mother. She apparently liked his laugh and smile, his strength, passion, the fact that he'd pretend not to care about others but it was clear he did, but most of all she admired his determination. She didn't seem to talk much about relationships so he couldn't help but wonder if they had been removed or just weren't mentioned. Some entries had little stick figure drawings or little comics, he chuckled, it was unbelievably cute. She talked about the missions she'd been sent on, the guilt she felt, but her fear of Calli and his mother loomed. She had wondered if he was happy, was he well and taking care of himself? It wasn't long before he'd reached the other entry he hoped was there. A page with blood and tears, almost unreadable.

_   Zoro, I'm breaking my promise, I don't have anything to say despite how bad it was... There's nothing that can be said... I haven't been eating or sleeping, Calli tells me I've done good.... I know I haven't. I don't want to be alive anymore, I want to die. Could you ever forgive me? I took a little girl's life last week, I don't know if she was the only one... Her name was Ruruka, she was very kind. She said she'd leave but I know she didn't want to, I wonder if I had found her family... would I have been able to save her? Apparently it was my birthday yesterday, Calli wants to give me a gift but all I want is to stop... to stop all of this! No more tones, no more war, no more senseless murder! Could that even begin to make up for my crimes...? I don't deserve happiness after this, I will fix things, that's all I can do! After that I can... I won't be able to keep our promise, I'm sorry. Please take care of yourself. _

  He didn't notice until tears hit the paper, he was crying. He growled scratching at his head, burying his face in his arms and knees. This fucking idiot... He took in a shaking breath, trying to stop the tears. The last time he could remember crying was after losing to Mihawk, he knew why he was... it was remorse, guilt, he felt weak and just like then, he didn't know how to deal with these feelings. She hadn't changed much after all, thinking about how she could do better, putting others before her own well being, hiding her pain behind that Cheshire Cat grin. He slammed his fist into the back of the bench. He couldn't wait long or he may never find her.  _ “You're right... I should go... You won't see me again...”  _ His heart ached yet again, what was happening to him?

* * *

 

  Morning came before he was aware of it, he'd get food and then go find her. He grabbed her swords as he headed into the kitchen, better to go now before the love cook was up, lest there was another lecture. He opened the door as quietly as he could, going to reach for some bread when a voice came from behind him.

  “Just what do you think you're doing?” Shit, the love cook was already up. “Did you really think you were going alone?”

  “What do you mean?” He turned to see the rest of the crew sitting at the table, somehow he hadn't noticed them there.

  “What we mean is she's one of us now.” Nami smirked.

  “Negotiators are essential once a crew gets this big.” Robin added, taking a drink of coffee.

  “Besides, with your sense of direction she'd never be found.” Chopper giggled.

  “It's better to have multiple eyes looking for her, though I suppose being a skeleton I don't have eyes to look with!” Brook laughed.

  “That little sister is in a dark place, she needs a couple of friends to grab her out.” Franky added lifting up his sun glasses.

  “The great Captain Usopp has her support!”

  “It's clear that neither of you were in the right head space, it's best you both talk it out.” Jinbe grinned.

  “One way or another, she's coming back to us. She agreed to join, even asked to, right?” Luffy grinned widely.

  “So if you regret what you've said, let's eat first so we can find her and you two can talk.” Sanji let out a puff of smoke.

* * *

 

  They tried the palace first, being told by the guard that Sana and Calli were in the courts, hearing complaints and concerns of the people, that they could stand in line if they wanted an audience. Having no other choice they waited for an hour or so before being ushered in. Calli sat in a throne above a set of stairs, pillars and water canals on either side. This time he wore a white cloth outfit that seemed to be made of a thicker material, by his side was Sana. She stood by him cloaked in a short black two piece dress, her hair set in curls and tied back halfway. Her scars were covered by bandages and an eye patch, her wrists by black finger less lace gloves, her lines had grown visibly overnight. She was chained at her ankles by sea prism stone. She and the Prince were both barefoot.

  “Straw hats! Welcome, never thought you'd come to a hearing, what can I help you with?” He smiled warmly. Sana and Zoro's eyes met for a moment before she looked away, closing her eyes and clenching her fists. Calli grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Was he trying to comfort her? After he'd found her in that condition, he changed his attitude towards her, she still didn't trust it, he'd done this before.

  “We're here to take back Sana, why else!?” Luffy shouted.

  He smirked, amused, releasing her hand. “Take her back? Just what do you think she is?” He shrugged shaking his head. “I know you're pirates, but she's a person, not treasure.” He laughed haughtily.

  “We know that, she's our friend and she's joining us!” He sounded determined.

  “Friend huh? If she's a friend, why did I find her in tears? Bleeding all alone...” Zoro turned away gritting his teeth. Had her self harm not ended, was he the cause...? “Besides, why don't we ask her if that's what she wants?” Her eyes widened as all eyes turned to her.

  “Calli? What are you doing?” She hissed in a whispered tone to his ear.

  “I want to give you a chance, a chance to fight for yourself.” He smirked. “That swordsman hurt you, the “Bride of Death”... Show him what you can do.”

  “Sana, what do you want to do!?” Luffy shouted up to her.

  “I... I don't...” She backed away. Calli stood, walking up to her as he put his arm around her back, stopping her. She looked up to him. He whispered in her ear, her eyes widening in shock at his words. He kneeled down, unlocking shackles.

  “Do we have a deal?” Calli asked, grinning up to her, she nodded. “Excellent, Straw hat! Your swordsman has something she needs!” He returned to his seat and she slowly descended down the stairs, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. “Guards, end hearings for the day, lock the exits and stand guard outside.”

  “Sana, what's happening!?” Luffy called out to her, she ignored him.

  “We're gonna see who's better, my swordswoman or your swordsman.” Zoro's eye widened. The crew stood in shocked silence. “Do you not have faith in him?”

  “Of course I do, but why you're doing this, they don't have to fight!”

  “Luffy's right, you can't just force people to fight one another if they don't want to.” Jinbe added.

  “Luffy, Jinbe, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm afraid we have to...” Sana spoke, the crew turned to her. “See, I just got promised everything I wanted, I just have to fight with my all and hope I win.” She stood before Zoro. She leaned into his ear, whispering. “Don't go easy on me, stay on your toes, time to learn a new kind of fight.” She grabbed her swords from off his back. He looked to her confused as she stepped away. “Calli... I need to remove-!”

  “Do what you must. This is why I've cleared this area out.” He responded. She removed her eye patch, bandages, and removed the bottom half of her dress, black tight shorts underneath.

  “Sana, we don't have to do this... ” Zoro pleaded with her, something was off, he could feel it.

  She removed her swords, tossing the harness to the side. “Everyone else, please move up to where Calli is, it'll be safe there...” The crew nodded and moved to higher ground, she looked into Zoro's eye. “What is there to say? I'm not your friend anymore right? You said it yourself, I no longer have a place on that ship.”

  He grit his teeth. “I...” He growled. “Just what did he promise you that's so important!?” She remained silent, he looked up to Calli. “Oi, Prince.” Calli's eyebrow perked up in curiosity. “I don't know what you promised her if she wins, but let me place my own stakes if I win too, it's not fair if only one of us benefits from a win.”

  Calli smirked. “You're right, it's only fair, but that depends on what you want.”

  “Her freedom, in exchange, you may do what you want to me, anything besides killing me.” No... what was this idiot thinking? She wanted to call out to stop him. Calli smiled wickedly.

  “Anything? While that is a tempting prospect, she isn't in need of freedom, in fact, I gave her a choice. Regardless of if she wins or loses, she gets something she wants. So I'm gonna have to refuse.”

  “Dammit...” He looked to her, pulling out his swords, tying his bandanna on to his head. “You serious about this?”

  “Deadly.” There was no hesitation in her voice or actions, she was going in with all she could.

  “Then we're adding in a special circumstance!” Calli exclaimed, pressing a button. A track began to play. “Hopefully, you can adapt Ro-ro-no-a!” He laughed. As the base hit, long spikes moved up from the floor from various points all in time to the song. Sana and Zoro jumped, dodging quickly. “Welcome to Melodia style of combat, make sure to keep moving!”

  Sana spun quickly, just dodging a spike, moving on the tips of her feet, jumping and dodging quickly, leaving nothing but a blur behind her, she was quicker then he had anticipated. She had managed to get behind him while he was avoiding the spikes. She swung her sword down and he turned to block, pushing her back in a jump away, just as a spike moved up, cutting him vertically across his cheek before retracting into the floor. He was stronger without a doubt, but speed was her ally, plus she was used to fighting in these conditions.

  She got back up, just barely dodging a spike. She charged again, swinging down with both swords, he blocked her with all three of his. She wasn't playing, she pushed back on one arm, pushing his back as a spike shot up where his arm had just been, slicing hers. She was still trying to protect others first, even now. He pushed her back, leading an attack of his own, swinging down. She jumped up, swords pointed down, aimed at him, he rolled away just in time. She hand stood on the hilts as spikes came along her swords, she tilted her head, just avoiding another spike. He growled.

  “Cut the shit Sana!” Zoro shouted at her as he stood to his feet, she flinched. “If you're serious about this, stop trying to protect me.”

  “What makes you think I know where they'll pop up!?” She dropped down, removing her swords from the ground.

  “Just a feeling I get. If not, let's get serious... Oni Giri!” She bent back forming a table, just barely avoiding his attack as swords slashed through the air above her. She kicked her legs up, rolling back and away from him.

  “Aim to kill? I can do that... though I'd really rather not.” She stood to her feet, she leaned back, one arm extended the other pulled back, both points aimed at him. “Switch.” She rotated the swords, switching sides, hilts rotated in her grip so that the blades aligned along her arms. He charged her again, she turned her back to him, extending her arms out on either side.

  “Tiger Hunt” His blades came down on her shoulder.

  “Beetle Catcher!” She brought her shoulders back and arms in, cutting him along the stomach, cutting him again as she pulled back. A spike shooting up and cutting her across the jaw and cheek. She licked the blood, turning to look back to him, eyes red. “Believe me now?” He jumped away from her gripping his stomach. It wasn't deep enough to do real lasting damage, but he got the feeling that it was only because she had no desire to do so. She turned to face him, any traces of the woman he knew gone as a disturbing giggle came from her. She licked some blood off her blade she was losing herself. “Hehe, you know, this is actually a challenge, though I expect nothing else from the future best swordsman.”

  “Sana, snap out of it!” Zoro shouted to her, she tilted her head avoiding another spike.

  “Sana! Zoro! Please both of you stop fighting, this is pointless!” Nami shouted, ready to go down and put an end to it.

  Luffy stretched out his arm, stopping her. “Let them fight, they seem fairly evenly matched, this will be good for both of them.”

  “So, you noticed it too?” Jinbe asked, Luffy nodded.

  “How is any of this good!?” Nami looked confused.

  “What are you talking about Jinbe, noticed what?” Usopp had an idea, but was a bit lost on the meaning.

  “Last night was bad for both of them... they both want to apologize or talk it out, but they're too prideful to just admit it. However, both understand a fight and for them, it's an open chance to prove their points.” Jinbe stated.

  “So you're saying that as the fight goes on, they are opening up more in a sense.” Jinbe nodded in response.

  “Fight well Sana, you want that future more than anything, right?” Calli called out to her.

  “Zoro, please put an end to it, if her injuries get much worse, she may not be able to move her wrists properly!” Chopper shouted down. Her wrists? He didn't notice before but there was blood leaking through her glove, dripping down her arm. He looked over the battle field, there were spots all over, when had that happened?

  “You damn stubborn woman!” He crouched down. “Dragon Twister!” A slicing air sent her up into the air. Wings came from her back with a painful sounding set of snaps, extending them out she dispelled it, cutting up wings in the process. She landed with a light tap, a spike shooting up through her wing, she hadn't been paying attention well enough, it went back into the ground as she screamed out in pain, gripping the spot it went through.

  “I hate this...” She whispered, but if it ment no consequences for leaving... she'd risk most anything. She moved her blades nimbly in her hands bring them into spins at either side. “That move was cute Zoro, won't lie. You've trained well, but so have I.” Wings flapped sending a gust of air his way and her in the air. “Tengu's breath!” She tucked in wings, aimed fast for him, putting his swords up just in time he blocked her attack, she looked shocked.

  “Truly an angel!” Sanji admired her, hearts in eyes.

  “A beautifully terrifying angel of death...” Calli sighed with him.

  “Never been blocked on that one, huh? Had to happen eventually.” Zoro smirked, Sana snarled. He was noticing that she got overly confident when angry, he was gonna use it to his advantage to put an end to this, truth be told he'd want a proper match with her later. She attempted to push past his guard by having her wings aid in strength but it just wasn't enough. She trembled momentarily, noticing a madness in his eye. “What's the matter, scarred? Is that why you're staying in the air?” Spikes came up between them, both moved to dodge quickly, spikes just missing them. The fight continued this way, blows mostly meeting blows.

  Both of them were getting tired, panting, and ready for this fight to be over. Sana began feeling light-headed, she'd lost so much blood between last night and this fight. Zoro removed his coat and charged towards her again. Landing on the ground, she raised her swords again, bringing one down into his shoulder and the other into his arm, it stung as she removed her blades. “Viper's sting.” A slash went across her stomach in retaliation as she coughed up blood. Wings retreated and red eyes returned to green, she fell to her knees, propping herself on her swords. He pointed his blade to her throat.

  “Give up?” He asked, she growled.

  “I won't back down, not until there's no chance left!” She retreated, in doing so, a set of spikes came up where she had just been. She switched her swords positions and hands, she lunged forward, knocking him back as she pinned him, pointing her blade at his throat. “Besides, that's my line.” She smirked. Using his strength he pushed back knocking her onto her back, crossing swords over her throat, he pinned her in place, preventing her from moving, a smirk of his own in place.

  “You got too cocky.” She growled, slamming her fist into the ground.

  “Why couldn't you just let me win... stupid Zoro!” She was crying, it was weird, it was almost like seeing a past version of himself with Kuina. “If I had...”

  A loud clapping could be heard echoing as the courts were now silent, bringing them both out of the fight. “Sana, my dear, you tried so hard, but seems you know your abilities. Too sad really, but that fight was quite fun to watch.” Calli had come down the steps towards them. Zoro removed his swords from the ground, returning them to his side, extending his hand to her and helping her up. He glared towards the Prince as he spoke. Luffy sprung down rushing towards them as the others carefully navigated the stairs. “So, we'll have the doctors fix you both up, Sana gets to go free for the week, after that, she has a three options, through I know what I'm hoping for.” She clenched her fists, her body shaking in a cold-sweat. Zoro's eyebrow raised, three options?

  “You're really gonna let her go?” Luffy asked.

  “For now at least. We talked after I found her last night, I just set formal terms today.” He smiled. “She knows what they are and it's up to her if she wants to share them.”

  “Awesome! So she can still join us!?”

  “It's not a yes, but it's not a no either... Though one answer is more preferable on my part, but the terms she wished for will not get another chance.”

  Nami hugged him, stealing a ring in the meantime. “Prince Calli, you are the best! So merciful!”

  He looked to Sana, a sadistic smile played on his lips, she turned and walked away. “Have a good week Sana. I. Love. You.” She tried her best not to make a face.

  “Calli, I will be treated by the Straw Hats' doctor...” Sana stated, grabbing her harness and bottom half of her dress.

  “I'm not sure why, but if that is what you wish.” Calli shrugged. “You've got six days, use them wisely.”

* * *

 

  Before leaving she packed a bag for the week, making sure all the clothes she'd need she'd have as well as showering supplies. Chopper tended to both their injuries from the other, Zoro's arm and shoulder would require some stitches, it still stung a bit, more so as Chopper disinfected it. Sana slowly and carefully removed her gloves, sucking air through her teeth as she did, her wrists were a mess. Chopper tossed her a thick cloth before working on Zoro's stitches.

  “Put that between your wrists and press them together to hold pressure. Unfortunately your's can't be stitched up but there should be some medical glue I can use.” He pushed the needle through the stab wounds closing them up, Zoro groaned slightly, Sana did as instructed. “What were you two thinking...” They both turned away from Chopper and the other, despite just fighting they couldn't look the other in the eye.

  “Honestly, what are you two, children? I mean really, just last night you were saying you needed to find her and apologize!” Nami scolded.

  “O-Oi!” Zoro blushed, Sana looked to him in shock.

  “As for you,” Nami pointed a finger at Sana. “Those wounds on your wrist are clearly new and fresh! I know he rejected you, but was it really necessary to harm yourself to cope?” Sana sat quietly looking down in response. “As for you Luffy,” She poked him in the forehead. “Why did you let them fight? I know you, Jinbe, and Usopp had your theories but this was too much.”

  “It seemed like they need to get it out of their system since they couldn't see eye to eye. Plus if Sana was confident enough to even face Zoro, it means she's pretty strong, right? I wanted to see what she could do!” Luffy grinned. “Also that style of your's is really weird.” He laughed.

  “A weird style for the strange woman, right?” Sana said, smiling a half smile.

  “Trust me, you're no more strange than these other weirdos, you'll fit in just fine.” Nami shrugged walking out of the room.

  “Hey Nami! Why would you say that!? That's mean!” Luffy complained, chasing after her.

  Chopper sighed. “Those two... I still have deal with you two...” He turned his attention to Zoro and Sana, wrapping Zoro's shoulder and arm. He moved on to to disinfect their stomach wounds, both already had stopped bleeding. Wrapping both up, he turned his attention to Sana's wrists. “Weren't you not going to do this again?” So Chopper knew about this... He gently pulled her wrists down, turning her wrists to face up he removed the cloth. Zoro grit his teeth gripping the side of the bed at the sight, the cuts were uneven and scattered, some neat and others jagged and torn up, some were old and healed, others were clearly from last night. With how deep some were, he questioned how she was alive, let alone able to move how she had.

  “I... was going to stop... but then I thought... it might be nice to meet that husband of mine that everybody mentions... That no one would miss me, not really...” She sobbed. Chopper gently pressed a warm wet rag along them, they stung, but it was nothing new to her. “That maybe I'd finally find peace, that maybe it was the right thing to do by her... Now that the destruction seems to be over...” Zoro felt a stabbing pain in his chest as tears began to form, he was getting sick, he must be. He didn't think he'd be able to hold back the words he wanted to shout at her once they were alone. Chopper set the rag into the water, sliding his hoofs into her hands.

  “You know that that's not true, right? Luffy has said it already, but you're our friend.” Chopper looked up to her smiling. “So don't give up, keep fighting, ok Sana?” She smiled a shaky smile, nodding.

  “Ok... I'll try...” She pulled a hand away to wipe at her eyes, he removed his hooves from her hands to disinfect the wounds. It stung like fire, she tried her best to hold still as the alcohol swabs went over. He applied glue onto the deeper cuts to keep them shut and began to wrap her wrists once it was dried.

  “Try not to get them wet and absolutely try not to move them much this week.” She nodded. “One last thing to treat, your back. After that I want both of you to talk and no killing the other!” They shyly looked to the other, eyes met for a moment before they both looked away again. “Good, now Sana, turn around this way so I can see your back.” She did as instructed. He wiped up her back, the wounds had already closed completely and she didn't seem to need more treatment. “Seems they heal quickly, guess that makes sense since it's a genetic thing...” He sighed, walking to the door. “Good luck.” He stated before walking out the door, leaving them to an awkward silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting this chapter later than normal, I was worried I might have to rewrite this chapter due to Zoro getting Enma as my friend was telling me it wouldn't work. Thankfully I didn't put specifics so it is safe for now, but may affect stuff later... -sighs- To make up, I will likely put up an additional chapter in a bit. Thanks for reading!


	10. Sick

  “Are you an idiot!?” She flinched away at his words. “You don't actually feel that way do you!?” He leaned in close to her, face inches away. She squeaked, her cheeks red as she hid her face covering her ears. He was mad at her, definitely mad, her vision was unsteady and she could feel herself getting upset.

  “Obviously I did and still do!” She turned shouting back at him, tears threatening to spill over. “You're such an idiot! Even after you went and became a pirate! You're still the same idiot!” Her tears spilled over as she began hitting him. “Stupid, cocky, asshole, Zoro!” He gently grabbed her hands to stop her.

  “I get it, that's enough... You're going to reopen your wounds... besides, you're an idiot too...”

  “You're so mean...” She dropped her head down, losing strength in her attacks. He released her and she fell onto the bed, propped up on her arms. “Besides, you heartless bastard, it's not like you actually care about me...!”

  He growled, grabbing her and pulling her into his chest in an embrace. “This is exactly why I say you're an idiot too! If I didn't care, do you think I'd waste my time being upset at you?” Her eyes widen and she looks up to him. “I said a lot of heartless things I shouldn't have... I really should have better control of my emotions by now...” He groaned, mumbling. “Sorry...”

  She sat silently, trying to think of the words to say. “You're right you should...” She got up walking away, freezing in front of the door. “But I suppose that's one of the things I still like about you.” She turned back smiling. “But I gotta go talk to the Captain, we'll talk later, ok?” She walked out leaving a flustered swordsman behind.

* * *

 

  “Hey Luffy!” Sana said, hand up in greeting as she walked towards him as he sat on the Sunny's head.

  He turned back grinning. “Hey Sana, what's up?”

  “Well, I never really got to properly introduce myself and I thought we could talk? With me being a negotiator, I need to know as much as I can about my Captain and the crew. How they think, act, things like that...”

  He nods, chuckling. “No need to be so formal, come sit on the railing here. Just hang out with us and it'll be pretty easy to see, but I had some questions I wanted to ask you too.”

  “U-umm... ok, yeah.” She sat on the edge. “What made you want to be a pirate? More so the King of the Pirates? By now the world knows your dream.”

  “There were the stories of Gold Roger and a few people who inspired me as well. My brothers, Ace and Sabo. Just growing up around pirates and mountain bandits, my Grandpa for putting so much pressure to be a Marine instead... but most of all was my friend Shanks, he saved me and gave me his prized hat, even as a child he was rooting for me. What about you?” She tilted her head in confusion. “Zoro said your father was a pirate, anyone famous?”

  She waved it off. “I don't know that famous is the right word, though he was one of Whitebeard's sons and allies so I guess in that respect... after we entered the New World he even helped us sail the rest of the way here.” She sighed. “Marineford was a tragedy and I'm sorry about your brother and for what had happened to Pop's... I...”

  “I'm living for him now, to see our dreams through, so don't worry about it so much.” He was silent for a moment. “Wait so then did your father survive?”

  “I don't know... If I'm honest, I don't think I'd care either way.”

  “Your family seems complicated...”

  “Hehe, maybe so...” She slid a hand under her hair, rubbing her neck. “I've heard most are...” She gripped the railing leaning back, kicking her legs. “I just hope it's not too late to find a real one. So the most important things to our Captain are his crew and friends, his family, and meat?”

  Luffy laughed. “Yep, sounds about right. When and how did you and Zoro meet and become friends?”

  She sighed, a smile played at the corners of her lips. “To be honest, I don't know where to start that story... I guess to start with, my mom had been weak and sick for years, prior to going into the hospital she taught me most life skills, cooking, cleaning, shopping, reading, the basics of her style, so on. Well shortly after I turned seven her condition got much worse and she could no longer stay at home with me. As I was bringing her a sandwich I made to share, I found another kid like me in the alley.”

  “Zoro?” Luffy asked, his interest piqued, Sana nodded.

  “He looked hungry and tired so I gave him a piece of it and told him I'd be back later. I came back as promised and we just started... talking...?” She giggled. “We'd talk mostly about life, kid nonsense, and each time we talked I'd bring him some food, I'd also offer him shelter on rainy days, and in return, I got a friend. I didn't really get along with the other kids and he'd been abandoned by his folks so we learned to find company in the other. Eventually he moved to the dojo in the town over, my mother got worse and we parted ways...”

  “That's just so sad...” Usopp said crying as him and Franky made their way over. Sana and Luffy turned around. “Who knew Zoro had such a sad back story too...”

  “No wonder bro and sis are so close... Don't give up little sis! He'll see your efforts one day.” Franky added through sobs.

  She waved it off with her words. “It doesn't matter if he does or not.” She stood up and turned around. “All I care is that he completes his dream, that he is happy and safe.” She jumped down. “If I can help him do so in anyway...” She blushed covering her cheeks. “That's all I could ask...”

  “Wow you really do have feelings for him don't you?” Usopp said with a chuckle. She blushed darker and began hitting him.

  “I! I do not! I just... I admire him, ok!?”

  “I got it already, sorry!” She stopped hitting him. “Jeez you're stronger than you look...”

  “Sorry... The thing is I'll support the rest of your dreams too, I just need to know what they are... So allow me get to know you all better, as your negotiator.”

  “So those are her feelings huh...? Guess I got no shot against Marimo on that front...” The other blonde said with a sigh, letting out a puff of smoke. He walked into the kitchen to see the moss-head, fishman, and the skeleton sitting at the table, Zoro with a half gone bottle and several empty one's around him. “Just how much have you been drinking!?” Sanji moved into the kitchen to begin dinner.

  “What's it matter to you...” Zoro growled back. He clearly had a buzz going, this wasn't like him.

  “We've told him to calm down on the drinking, but it seems that something is bothering him, he keeps saying he's sick...” Jinbe sounded worried.

  “Same here, this is excessive, even for him...” Brook added, concerned as well.

  “It's all because that woman showed back up in my life... She's the cause of this, I know it...” Zoro took another drink.

  “Do you mean Sana? Is it such a bad thing to have her join us?”

  Zoro's face went from pink to red. “It's not bad... 's not bad at all...” He mumbled. “But when I'm around her... I can't think clearly... I'm more emotional. I can't help but find all her damn quirks adorable, my pulse quickens and I get feverish... She's infected me with a virus, I need to see Chopper and get cured...” He put his face down on the table, forehead pressed against it.

  “I hate to tell you this, but that won't work... You aren't sick, you're attracted to her. You have chemistry, that dance last night proved it...”

  “It's clear that you feel drawn to her...” Jinbe added.

  “I've been attracted to and had chemistry with someone before... it wasn't like this...” Zoro mumbled into the table.

  “You ever think that it goes beyond that?” Sanji spoke up as he was preparing ingredients.

  “What do you mean?” Zoro sounded annoyed and confused.

  “What I mean is, you like her, not as a friend, not as a sexual partner... but as a potential lover. After your fight the attraction grew, right?”

  “T-That's ridiculous! Have you even thought about what you're implying!?” Zoro stood, walking over to the chef. “I guess you aren't entirely wrong on the second part... How did you know that?”

  “You're attracted to strength, obviously with opponents, but it seems to be with lovers too. It's simple really, you're learning to fall for her, have you not had a crush before?” Sanji began frying some items.

  “Not really...” The swordsman propped himself up on his arm, sighing. “You really think that's it?”

  “That must be it! Now that Sanji says it, it's clear to see, or it would be if I had eyes!” Brook's voice joyous as he laughed. “Though if that's the case, you really should tell her.”

  “Though there are other, more pressing matters that you both should probably settle first.” Jinbe agreed as he nodded to himself.

  “I'm still not sure that that's how I feel, it would be cruel to string her along if I'm wrong, besides I think that ship's already sailed.” Zoro added, becomeing quiet.

  “You really think so? You'd be wrong, she still admires you and while she didn't out right say it, she got all shy when asked about having feelings.” Sanji sighed, feeling his words weren't getting through to the shitty swordsman. “Both of you are dense, just if you do anything with her, promise me you won't hurt her like that again, ok?”

  “I don't intend to, on either front... I got my goals and morals, a crush or love interest or whatever you all are suggesting I feel is just gonna distract me... I just need to figure out how to be normal around her again... ” Zoro sighed, scratching the back of his head.

  “I mean if she's down for it, you could always sleep with her, it might get it out of your system.” Brook suggested.

  “But then that would be even more cruel to her if she does in fact have feelings for him, plus it might make things worse in terms of your feelings...” Sanji added in, mixing in some spices to his dish.

  “You're right! I didn't even think about that, though feelings this intense are hard to get over... if that's what you want...”

  “While I personally wouldn't recommend Brook's idea, he is right, feelings like this don't just go away.” Jinbe agreed.

  “It'd be easier on both of us if I ignored it then...” Zoro mumbled as he took another drink. To their side a door slammed open and the blonde they were just talking about stood propped in the doorway.

  “Sanji! It's awful, Luffy, Usopp, and Franky! They've never had pig-goat before!” Sana shouted. Zoro spit out the drink he was taking, causing flames to rise up and burn Sanji.

  Sanji was pissed. “You shitty swordsman! You did that on purpose!”

  “Like hell I did, blame the lined weirdo who just showed up!” Zoro growled back.

  “Lined weirdo!? You're such an ass!” Sana stormed over, punching him in the arm, he glared at her. She leaned over the counter, propped on her elbows, setting her chin in her hands.

  “Ignore him Sana-sama, what's this pig-goat thing you're talking about?” Sanji groaned, trying to dust off the ash.

  She sounded shocked. “You're never had it either!? Zoro?” He shook his head in a shrug, grabbing and chugging the rest of his drink. “Jinbe?” Another shake. “Brook, you either? Wait, do skeleton's even eat?” She looked lost in thought.

  “I do eat but I'm afraid I haven't even heard of it, what is it?” Brook asked curiously.

  “So no one has... how sad, it's a type of meat and if cooked right it's one of the most sinfully delicious things you can eat! I was trying to describe it to Luffy and them... but much like you, they haven't heard of it even...” Zoro quietly looked over to her, the way her back curved and she was bent by him, he couldn't help but staring at her and thinking she had a nice ass. Nope, nope he did not just think about that...! “If you want, I can get some and make it for you guys. I'll even teach you how to make some dishes with it, Sanji!” She jumped up, hands hitting the counter. “I love cooking and haven't been able to in a bit and I'm not a bad one, you can ask Zoro.”

  “I-It was alright.” Zoro would never tell her but he wanted to eat it again, to him her cooking had been world's better then the love chef's. Then again, he just wasn't the biggest fan of the chef. He was flushed again, yeah, he was definitely sick.

  “Zoro, are you alright? You've been really red today... You're not getting sick are you?” She leaned down, pressing her forehead to his. “You don't seem to have a fever...” An inexplicable noise escaped his throat as he got up and left quickly. “That's weird, he got all touchy yesterday and just a bit ago today too... so why is he being all weird about it now?”

  “Let's just say he might have realized some things since then...” Sanji laughed and she tilted her head. “But if you wanna borrow the kitchen, I don't mind, just let me know when. In fact, I couldn't be happier to have an angel in my kitchen!” His eyes turned to hearts.

  “Right... But I'll make sure to give you a head's up.” She sighed, lost in thought. “I can't wait...”

  “What exactly is a pig-goat anyway?” Brook asked.

  “Hehe, it's a pig and goat hybrid. They have the plumpness and snout of a pig, but the horns, eyes and little tufts of fur from a goat. They are strange looking but their meat, has the texture of goat and the taste of pork, or the opposite, some times a mix of the two. It just depends on the part you eat.” She began drooling.

  “Sounds interesting, if a bit strange.” Sanji laughed, also curious to see what kind of dishes you could make from it.

  “That's a word for it...” Jinbe added.

  “Oh right, Sanji, I almost forgot...I needed to talk to you about my diet...” She stated.

  “Sure, got anything you're allergic to? Or does your disease require certain foods?” Sanji's eyebrow raised with his questions.

  “More the second, I actually need to eat foods that are bad for me under normal circumstances, such as fatty, starchy, junk food, sweets, so on.”

  “That's unusual... Can you eat foods other than that?”

  “On occasion, like one of three meals a day, my medicine makes it so that my disease feeds off the toxins from the food I've eaten versus feeding off my body directly. Of course it still does but it's to a lesser degree.”

  “Sounds like a disease that requires a lot of monitoring.” Jinbe sounded concerned.

  “Is that why your lines grew?” Brook asked.

  She nodded. “That's exactly it!” She turns to face Brook and Jinbe. “Though I won't lie it was also stress on top of forgetting my medication. Oh right, I forgot, do any of you know what happened to my belt pouch?”

  “Last I saw, Zoro had it, isn't that correct Sanji?”

  “I think so...? He grabbed your gear last night and headed up to the crow's nest after we turned in.” Sanji sighed.

  “I'm pretty sure it's still there, most of us don't go up too often.” Jinbe offered.

  “Fuck... ok, umm...” Sana was blushing and fretting over what might have awaited her. “I don't suppose you guys know what he did with it?”

  “Afraid not, is there something you need in it?”

  “Very much so... umm, well, I gotta go, bye!” She booked it out of the room.

  “That was odd, think she's ok?” Brook posed a question.

  “If I were to venture a guess... there's something she doesn't want him to see in it, I might be wrong though...”

* * *

 

  She walked onto the deck, she was hoping Zoro hadn't read that diary, she must have come off as such a stalker. She groaned as her whole face turned red and she tried to hide it. Looking for the man in question and hoping for the best. She found him napping, leaned against the side of the deck, she groaned again. “You would be asleep...” She sat by him on the edge, looking out to sea. “But, I guess some things just don't change, do they?” She smiled to herself, humming along with the song on the island, eventually quietly singing along with it. “ _Let's just take this slow, Let’s just think this through, How can you trust someone when they can't trust you? I learned that lesson and I learned it well. So sorry if I don't fall under your spell..._ ” She looked back to him for a moment, making sure he was still asleep and she hadn't woken him up. “ _Want to be with me, want to hold my hand, But we’ve been through things that we'll never understand. Truth be told, I don't know myself... I'm not some book you can read straight off the shelf... I smile outside, but I'm cold within. I think I'm brave, but I'm far from fine... I just need time, I just need space... 'Cuz I can't let you in my mind, I’m too afraid of what you'll find... And I can't let you in my head... To see the things I've left unsaid..._ ”

  He opened his eye looking to the night sky. The cook was right on one front, but wrong on another. He was right in the fact that he had started looking at her as a potential lover... He liked her... It was hard for him to admit that... but the chef was wrong in the fact that even if he wanted to pursue it... he messed up his chances when he pushed her away. His chest felt tight and it felt hard to breathe. This whole liking someone thing was a hazard to his health and a pain. Who would willing put themselves through this? Even with what she did, his feelings for her remained and he could see himself giving her some form of forgiveness. It wasn't something she ever wanted to do, she was under orders, had no control, and doing what she could to survive...

  Both heard footsteps come towards them. “Hey shitty swordsman, food's ready. Sana-sama, there's plenty for you as well!” Sanji said puffing out smoke hearts. She turned back, surprised to see Zoro awake. He stood, getting ready to leave.

  “Ah, wait, Zoro!” She called out as she stood, reaching out for him, and tripping over the railing in the process. She was caught and held by Zoro.

  “Are you sure you're the same woman I fought against?” He questioned, laughing a bit.

  Her cheeks puffed out. “Of course I am! I'm just...” She tried to hide her flushed face and run away, he wasn't budging.

  “Just?” He teased.

  “I'm lost in thought ok? Stupid Zoro!” He laughed, setting her down and walking away.

  “So who's the stupid one again?” He waved behind him. She grumbled, following after him.

  “Still you!” She shouted after him, he responded with a laugh.

  “Will both you stupid love birds come up here and get food already!?” Nami shouted down. Both of them flushed.

  “ **We're not love birds**!” They shouted back.

  “Like I care, just get up here soon or Luffy's gonna eat it all!” She walked back inside.

  “Fine....” Zoro grumbled, increasing his speed knowing just how likely a possibility it was.

  “She's joking, right?” Sana asked, Zoro remained silent, she grew more distressed. “Right?”

  “She's not, you saw how lunch was yesterday? It's worse at night.” Sanji informed, her eyes widened in horror.

  “Then let's go!” She rushed with Zoro and Sanji shortly behind her. She hoped the rest of her time here went smoothly, it was peaceful for her head space being with them.

* * *

 

“Sana I noticed something, and correct me if I'm wrong...” Usopp spoke up as they ate, Sana peaked up at him mid-bite. “That brother of your's doesn't seem to have much security... On top of that I don't think we've seen any of those squad members that you've mentioned... Could it be that he has that much trust in his skills?”

  She swallowed. “That's a lot of things to ask at once, though I suppose that's my fault for being vague on it all.” She looked away lost in thought. “It's not so much trust in his skills, more he trusts those around him almost to a fault. He keeps me by his side at most points of the day, there are exceptions of course, like now. Besides me, there is another who always stays near his side or he'll be sent out to spy, though he is hard to find without the use of observation Haki.”

  “I thought I felt someone near by, I guess that was him?” Luffy asked, biting off a piece of meat.

  She nodded. “Most likely... The guards posted outside were some of the other members too. That being said, Calli has other protective measures in place... The type of fight me and Zoro had for one, that song was easy compared to other ones. I had so much running through my head that my training blanked out and Zoro hasn't ever had fighting conditions like that to my knowledge.”

  Zoro shook his head. “Can't say I have... speaking of which, I want a rematch... when you've recovered .” She looked at him confused. “You weren't fighting at full strength, right?” He took a drink.

  “I- I can't deny that, but then neither were you.” Sana mused, Zoro half choked on his drink, she giggled as he turned away, grimacing.

  “Neither of you were, which is a good thing in this case.” Robin sipped on her coffee. “Had you both been, it would've shown that neither of you cared about the other or the hurt that occurred and both of you would've regretted it.”

  “That's... likely true...” Sana blushed scratching the back of her head.

  “If nothing else, it gave you both a way to start to bridge the gap between you.” Jinbe stated.

  “Speaking of your fight, what was it that the Prince promised you that was so important?” Robin asked, setting her coffee cup on the table.

  Right, that... Sana debated telling them. Zoro had been curious about that too but didn't want to press the matter so he was grateful to Robin for mentioning it. Luffy continued to chew on the last piece of meat, the rest of the crew listening in too. “I could leave... no consequences to me or anyone who assisted me, no requirements to return, just a simple release...” Zoro's eye widened, that was the conflict he saw in her during their fight... Why she'd be serious one moment, but try to help him the next. _“Why couldn't you just let me win... stupid Zoro!”_ “I wanted that... but not as much as I didn't want to do serious harm to someone important to me...” She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Meaning my choices moving forward are more limited.”

  They all sat in silence for a moment. “You said that the spike thing was easy mode, does that mean there's worse?” Franky asked.

  She nodded. “Correct... The whole island is rigged like that, though the courtyard at the center of the island works a little differently. Most are activated by a button or switch, after which townspeople in the area are notified to leave or enter a building, the song playing there changes and walls or gates rise. That's if it's outside of course. Each type of trap is activated by certain notes or tones, or have a programmed pattern, the areas also have weight sensors so that it keeps movement on those there. These traps can be spikes, spears, axes, bullets, so on. Since they are not human operated, Haki can't be used to predict it. The fights are also different every time as the track is chosen at random.”

  “So that's why Prince Calli has an advantage...” Nami seemed lost in thought. “Is he a Logia user, his body didn't seem to always be physical from what we were told.”

  She shook her head. “You're correct on the assumption but it's technically labeled as a special Paramecia. He's eaten the Sound- Sound Fruit, he can change his body into sound waves as well as controlling and manipulating them. It may not sound the most useful at first, but considering as sound is everywhere and the different ways sound can be used...” She sighed propping her chin on her hand and elbow. “I mean my power is so lame in comparison.” She sighed again.

  “Isn't that also because you don't use it to it's full advantage? There's so many uses I could think of.” Nami sighed at the thought.

  “I'm not gonna go around kissing who ever either! Granted I suppose there are other ways to make use...” She turned a deep red hiding her face. “Besides I only know how to do some things with it...” She groaned dropping her head to the table.

  “That might be true, but you managed to make Prince Calli leave, you can alter and see memories, even showed Zoro some of yours, already those are extremely useful.” Usopp added in.

  “I didn't _make_ him do anything though...” She mumbled. “I can only influence him to think, feel, or react a certain way. It can still be overwritten by stronger feelings or ignored.” She propped her chin on the table. “Same with if I change memories, if the memory is an important one or too precious or dear, anything I do can be undone. I can still try... but it likely won't hold.”

  “If you need a practice partner, I am more then available to kiss...” Sanji volunteered, moving closer, lips puckered. He was met with a strong punch to the gut, sending him back. “So strong...” He had hearts in his eyes.

  “That's a hard no...” She growled back. “Besides, I have experimented with it before, it's not like I know nothing about it...” Zoro wouldn't admit it, but it made him a little glad to see he wasn't the only one rejected. Usopp lifted an eyebrow, he couldn't help finding her comments vague, that she was avoiding saying certain things, he'd also caught some mark on the back of her neck when she rubbed at it... He felt uneasy upon these realizations.

  “Usopp, is everything okay?” Nami whispered to him.

  “Yeah, I'm just thinking, trying to figure something out...” He whispered back.

  “A new invention perhaps?”

  “We'll go with that for now, I don't want to say too much yet.”

  “Hey Sana, I was thinking, since the party yesterday went sideways, did you want a do over?” Luffy offered.

  “Eh? Is that even allowed?” Sana asked, shocked.

  “I'm the captain, so if I say so, it is. I mean we barely got started when you left, besides, I don't want your joining to be started on a bad foot.” He grinned. “So what do you say?”

  “I... I mean you still want me to join, even knowing it would raise your bounties? Even if it takes away a safe zone from the Marines and World Government?”

  “Did you forget? We're pirates, things like that don't matter to us.” Zoro stated. “So stop worrying about stupid things and tell us what you want to do.”

  Luffy's grin got wider. “Couldn't agree more!”

  “I'd like that, I also didn't put my best self forward.” Sana grinned back.

  “Then we'll have it tomorrow so Sanji can prepare, hehe.” Sana nodded back, tomorrow it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is "Let You In" by Marc Straight, I have changed some lyrics slightly but overall it stays the same. Once again, I do not own this song either. This song reminded me a lot of Sana and her fears. Also I forgot to post it before but if anyone is interested for songs used or that I had in mind for points I made a playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYccSVMbKE403zMQ15JZEhd8onSHjYGfm


	11. Cruel

  After dinner, Sana had been given a complete tour of the ship by Nami, she took note of the library, crow's nest (grabbing her other stuff in the process, cursing Zoro for looking through the diary), bathroom, and infirmary. She'd likely be in those places most often, speaking of, she'd like to take a shower tonight. While it hadn't been long since her last one, the fight with her and Zoro worked up a sweat and she felt gross. When they finally reached the women's quarters she saw what Nami was saying to Luffy about space, where was she gonna stay anyway?

  “Nami... where would I...?” Sana quietly asked.

  Nami sighed. “That was my concern when Luffy allowed you to join... Not that it's unwelcome, just means we gotta figure out some space.”

  “Sorry to be a pain...” Sana mumbled.

  “Don't be, you're fine, for tonight, me and Robin can push the beds into one and we can share a bed.” She looked lost in thought. “Though that would be uncomfortable for whoever is in the middle... Either way, Franky said he'd help move things around and make a bed so don't worry about it. One of us can give up a bed for the night worst case or you can find somewhere that you're most comfortable in and we'll make accommodations.” Nami ruffled Sana's hair, giving her a smile. “We want you to be welcome here too, after all, you're our friend now.”

  Sana begun sniffling. “Is it really ok, for me to be here...?” Her words had so many different meanings, the literal and the figurative. She'd probably ask this over and over, it didn't feel ok due to her own head and all that had happened.

  “Of course. This is your home now too.” Nami gave her a hug, petting blonde hair. “In fact, this may be the one best suited for you moving forward.” Sana smiled a small smile, Nami was likely right. She couldn't stay on the island much longer, she couldn't work for the government or Marines after this, being a pirate was really her only option and better to group with established ones in the New World. Nami pulled away. “Now then, for your stuff, the closet still has room so no worries there... I think that's it. I'll let you settle in and put away your things.”

  “Thank you, Nami. I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone better.” Sana bowed and began to to get to work as Nami left, waving her off with a smile.

* * *

  Putting everything away was easy enough but she was wanting to take a shower even more so now. From what she saw, the door was broken leading into the wash area, she didn't trust Brook or Sanji to not try and take a peek. She'd need someone who could potentially help her due to her injuries... She could ask Nami, but she'd already helped her so much, asking anymore she'd feel guilty. Robin was out due to personal reasons... meaning it would have to be one of the guys... She sighed. Of all the guys, she trusted Zoro, Chopper, Jinbe, and Luffy most to not do anything. Chopper was the doctor but she was worried about his fur getting ruined, leaving Luffy, Jinbe, or Zoro. Luffy was the Captain but that gave her all the more reason to as she didn't want him to potentially see her. Jinbe was hard for her to get a read on if she was honest. Her cheeks burned with only one option left, but would he actually help...?

  She'd found the man in question in the crow's nest training, even this late he was working at it, she found it admirable. “H-Hey Zoro!” Her voice trembled as she pulled herself up from the hatch in the floor, sitting on the edge.

  “Sana? You ok?” He paused looking to her. Her cheeks were red and she seemed to have problems breathing, did he need to find Chopper? He wondered.

  “I-I'm fine...” She looked away. “Though I have a favor to ask... It took a lot of thinking to come to this conclusion and you're my best bet...” She pressed her fingers together. “I need help...”

  “With...?” What kind of favor was causing her this many problems to ask? He set down the weight grabbing a drink of water.

  “S-S-Showering...” She rushed the word quickly, stumbling over it. Zoro spit the drink he took out, his whole face red.

  “Seriously, are you stupid!? Go ask Robin or Nami! Did you forget that I'm a man? Or the fact that I admitted being attracted to you last night?” This woman was really trying his nerves...

  “I can't! Nami has already done so much to help me... and Robin reminds me too much of my ex...” She hid her face, running fingers into her hair.

  “Your ex...? A woman!?” He certainly didn't expect that... Was that why she...?

  “I never once said I was exclusively attracted to men! I mean I like both...! I...ugh...” She grumbled, face turning redder as he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. “Look I... just ignore that! I didn't forget... but you rejected me on a personal level too after I opened myself to you!” She sighed, looking up to him. “I... I'm sorry too... We were both idiots last night...” She got up walking towards him, eyes meeting firmly. “I hurt you and you hurt me. I don't want things to remain this way, I'm sure you don't either.” She offered her hand to him. “So can we just call things even?”

  He took her hand, shaking it with a smirk. “Fine by me, though I still don't get why it has to be me to help you...” Hadn't she admitted that if nothing else that the attraction was mutual...?

* * *

 

  Warm water washed over her, she sighed contented. Her wrists were wrapped in plastic, medical tape holding it in place for now. When she asked Chopper, he said it should do for a temporary hold and prevent the water from getting in, long enough to wash her body at least. She mainly needed help with her hair anyway, she could cover up with a towel after that, then Zoro wouldn't see anything either. ``

  Zoro sat just outside the doorway as she showered, waiting for her to give the ok, he still couldn't believe he agreed to this. He tried to say no, but when it came to her, he just couldn't and it irritated him. How could one person have so much control over him? Though thinking about it, he couldn't say no to her as a kid either. Maybe... if he thought about it, maybe he liked her when they were kids too? Was that possible? He shook his head dismissing the thought.

  “Z-Zoro... I'm ready when you are...” She sounded so timid, her head poked out the door, a small pink towel just barely covering her. “I'll face the wall so I don't see anything either...” How was this so cute, that fierce woman from earlier becoming a shy kitten... He felt his heart skip a beat.

  True to her word, she didn't look as he undressed, wrapping a towel around his lower half. He couldn't help but stare as water ran over her, dripping from her hair. The lines went up her back near her shoulders and parts of her scars on her shoulder blades, lines around and near the top either side of her chest, almost showing off... He leaned around her, grabbing her shampoo, popping it open. “Oi, I need you to step back a bit out of the water if you want me to help you.” He squirted some in his hand, hoping it was enough, she had at least ten times as much hair as he did.

  “S-Sorry...” She stepped back, her head out of the water. “I don't remember if I said it before, but thank you...” She shivered as cold shampoo hit the top of her head, rough, gentle, careful fingers massaged her scalp and ran through her hair. She flinched at his touch, blocking out the bad memories tugging at her mind. Zoro wouldn't use her hair to hurt her as Calli had...

  “Don't worry about it...” He sighed in frustration, hoping he was doing this right, taking notice of her flinch. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

  “No, you're fine, just bad memories...” She smiled softly. “I had a dream about you too... Around the same time as your's...”

  “Yeah?” She nodded.

  “I was punished for it but I don't mind...” Her hand came up over the brand left by her brother. “I mumbled your name in my sleep, Calli pulled me out by my hair, it wasn't pretty... but even if it was a dream, I was happy to see you again...”

  “...Lean back your head and close your eyes.” She did as instructed, her hair combed and pulled back. She tried to keep slow and steady breaths. He could tell that she'd let down another wall and was showing a huge sign of trust. While it made him happy, he regretted that she had been hurt, unintentionally, because of him. “How do you deal with this much hair...?” He asked, half out of frustration, half out of feeling a need to change the topic.

  “It's difficult... but I can't bring myself to cut it either... One of my exes said “Women shouldn't have short hair.”” She pointed a finger up. “I'm a little glad it didn't work out...”

  “Just how many exes do you have?” He couldn't help sounding frustrated.

  “Oh? Are you that curious? Jealous maybe?” She giggled.

  “Forget it and move forward already...” He growled back.

  She stepped forward under the water. “Sorry, I didn't mean to touch a nerve... I just wanted to tease you a little. I have three, so not too many...” Hands and fingers helping her wash out the shampoo, he was glad to see that she'd begun to relax more. “Though Calli ended them all... “Why date others when you have a man who loves you already...?” After he ended them no one felt I was worth fighting for after. I don't blame them, most wouldn't end their life over a lover.” A nervous laugh leaving her.

  Zoro was quiet for a moment. Not even one found her enough to fight for...? That had to hurt her, she might not have been the most conventionally attractive, but she definitely had her good traits and charm. “I was gonna ask, doesn't it creep you out, having your own brother lusting after you...?”

  “More than you could imagine... I don't even know how to tell him the truth... he might not even believe me after all this time...” She covered her eye, a shiver running through her. “and if he thinks I'm lying again... He might just go for something more.” Hands left her hair and she turned around. “Thank you again, sorry for the dark topics, I'm gonna go soak...” She smiled, walking towards the bath.

  “Don't worry about it...” He mumbled. “Though could you close your eyes for a bit?”

  “Yeah, give me a second.” She sank into the water, seated in the corner, arms on either side of the tub. Her eyes falling shut. “What about you...? Any exes?” Zoro stepped under the water from the shower head, dropping his towel before stepping in.

  He hummed in response. “Depends on what you consider an ex... In terms of relationships with feelings and all that, none. Mutual attraction and sex... there's been a few. Though now who's curious?” He snickered, payback was a bitch afterall.

  “Shut up! I ment the first...” He laughed, running fingers and shampoo through his own hair. Sana opened her eyes looking over him curiously. He actually had a really nice body now that she stopped and looked at him. His muscles were well defined, he'd definitely had kept up his training over the last ten or so years since they were kids. She couldn't help but remember him carrying her in the alley, how easily and firmly he'd had her. She wanted to run her fingers over his chest and abs. His ass was firm with a slight squared curve to it too... Her eyes trailed, blushing a brighter red, he actually had a decent size there too, actually it was more than decent... No! Bad Sana! She lowered her face into the water, keeping herself and wrists above the water enough to not sink or lose her strength. What was she thinking!? She shut her eyes again, pulling herself back up. Wait... so then who was that weird ghost girl...? She'd shown up in his memories a few times, including... “So what about Perona...? What was she...?” That was her name, right?

  Zoro tensed for a moment, relaxing again with a sigh. “It was a mutual agreement. During the two years the crew was apart, we were stuck together on the same island. We agreed to let our frustrations out with each other... How did you...?”

  “First time we kissed in the alley... I umm... I may have seen you lose your v-card to her so I thought maybe she was something more... sorry...” She drew circles on the outside of the tub.

  “Of all the-!?” He grumbled, his face flushed, wrapping the towel back around himself, stepping and sinking into the water with Sana on the opposite side. “Did you actually look for that...?”

  She opened her eyes at the movement, glancing at him. “Why would I...!? It was super awkward to see!” She groaned, hiding her face. “I don't get to choose what I see most of the time... It all plays back like a broken record, jumpy and shifting quickly.”

  “Since you know mine, how did you lose your's?”

  “Eh...? Umm...” She shifted. “I... actually haven't... yet...” She waved her hands, nervously. “N-Not because of a lack or desire to... more I'd like to be romantically involved with the one I lose it to... and given my history...”

  “Wait, seriously? So you're still...?”

  “Don't sound so surprised...” She turned away, crossing her arms in a pout.

  “Why does it have to be someone romantically? There's always a chance they could break your heart or give up on you when things get tough like your exes...” He didn't need to say it so matter of factly... that just made it sting.

  “I don't need that reminder... but I'd like it to mean something, maybe since my fate too depends on “love”?” She pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face. “I still don't believe in this stupid “true love” thing... I might be better off being with someone I trust... I don't know...” She mumbled. “I just... think that it'd better to lose it due to love...”

  He sighed. “I guess to some level I can understand that.” He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he turned away.

  “Honestly, what even constitutes “true love”, I still don't know...” He turned back looking to her. “Does it have to be a romantic partner? What about those in poly-amorous relationships then, is it more than one person? Or can it just be someone who selflessly loves you and you them? A friend? Family?” She grumbled.

  “You've really thought about this, haven't you?” He let out a small chuckle, moving to sit next to her.

  She blushed at the closeness. “Well it's easy enough to say when you're a kid but now there's a lot more possibilities to it's meaning.”

  “Am I allowed to put in my bid...?” She looked at him confused as he tilted her chin up, lips meeting hers. It was warm, gentle, and lingering, it wasn't like the others before, and due to the water, there were no memories to be seen. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest, he rejected her, so why...? She'd sworn last night to give up, but here they were. “Sana, I...” Lips pressed to her forehead. What was he doing...? He'd just told Jinbe, the perverted chef and skeleton earlier he wouldn't do anything... yet he wanted all of her to be his. He was just as bad as the two later... He still felt he couldn't do the dating thing... It'd be better to be honest, right?

* * *

 

  After getting dried off and dressed, she started to head to the infirmary, deciding it best to sleep there, her heartbeat echoing in her ears. She'd tried to convince herself that she was over these feelings to no avail. Zoro hadn't changed much in some ways but had so much in others and it made her drawn to him that much more... It didn't help that he'd turned into a handsome, well-sculpted man either. She couldn't forget the way his lips felt on hers either... That was the first time she had been able to just focus on a kiss and the feeling of it without being over-loaded with someone's memories too... It made her happy... She groaned hiding her face, asking him to help had been a mistake. She didn't even notice that someone was in front of her until she knocked into them. “Sorry.” She looked up to see Sanji.

  “No my bad, Sana-sama, you ok? You look out of it.”

  She cracked. “I'm fine, I'm fine but why did I have to fall for that idiot...!”

  “You fell for someone? Wait, don't tell me... you really like that Marimo!?”

  She sighed, tearing up. “I tried not to...because-!?” Tears spilling over.

  “H-Hey, come on, let's go to the kitchen, share some coffee, or tea, or something?” After moving into the kitchen, he'd made her some hot chocolate, her reasoning? Zoro would hate it. It made Sanji chuckle a bit. She definitely wasn't your typical woman so he could see how she was that stupid swordsman's type. “So what happened with you two this time?”

  “Don't get mad at Zoro for this one, this was on me... but I asked him for help with washing my-”

  “He did what to your body!?” Sanji shot up, ready to go find him, fire in his eyes. “That lucky bastard!” She wrapped her arms around him, stopping him.

  “I asked! He didn't see anything and it was just my hair!”

  She released him as he calmed, sitting back down. “Ok, fine so what happened after, he didn't do anything to you, did he?” He couldn't see Marimo doing anything but she was clearly upset about something...

  “No, not really... but...” She pulled the towel from around her neck over her head, hiding her face in the table and towel. “He doesn't want a relationship... and I don't want to be a sex friend... so...”

  “Wait, he didn't actually propose that, did he?”

  “No but it was hinted...” She mumbled. “He said that dating and romance would interfere with his dream... but we could still pursue a physical relationship.” Tears began to fall again. “He was being honest, I'm the one who can't accept that...”

  He was angry with Zoro for making her cry, he couldn't forgive him for that, but he knew from earlier he didn't intend to do this to her and at least he was upfront with her about his intentions. There was at least that. “What are you gonna do?” He lit up a cigarette, breathing out a puff of smoke.

  She was silent. “Let things remain awkward, I guess? I feel like we take five steps forward and six back... It was so easy, being together when we were kids, but now... it's so complicated and stupid... Maybe we aren't ment to be anything...” Sanji began to pet her head.

  “Sana-sama, don't think about it too much, you'll just stress yourself out... Me, Brook, and Jinbe all tried to warn him, but looks like temptation was too much even for him.” He sighed with another puff out, she looked up to him confused. “You like cooking, right? Would you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow, help take your mind off it?”

  “I'd like that... Thank you Sanji, in spite of what Zoro says, you have your good points too... I'm going to head to bed, good night.” She left, hot chocolate in hand into the infirmary.

  He smiled. “Goodnight Sana-sama.” He stood walking to the door, no surprise to him who stood there waiting. “Hey, so what about you, what do you intend to do? Huh, shitty swordsman? Knowing you, you can't leave things like this either.”

  “Just because she opened up doesn't mean I have to. I did my part and told her my intentions, if she can't accept it, that's on her!” He growled at the chef, walking away.

  “Weren't you just about to drink the rejection away, hoping I'd be asleep?” Zoro froze, caught. “Thought as much, you still have a chance... Just give in already.”

  “Like I told her already...” He turned around as the chef approached him.

  “Your dream, yeah, I got it, but why does romance have to interfere? She clearly likes and supports you, she could even be a training partner, you both feel the same, so what's the issue?”

  “And what happens if I'm put in a situation where I have to pick my dream or her? Am I just supposed to let her smile me off to pursue it while something happens to her or dismiss it just to save her? Either one is a loss I couldn't deal with...”

  “And you think that changes anything from where it stands now? You chose Luffy and the rest of us several times already, how is that any different?” Sanji headbutted him, pressing their heads together. “It sounds like you're just scared and making up excuses to mask it!”

  Zoro pushed back. “Why do you care anyway!? This is none of your business.” They heard the kitchen door open and close behind them, a lined woman stepping between them.

  “Both of you shut up!” She pointed a finger to the green haired one. “Zoro, regardless if what Sanji said is true or not, I'm accepting what you said at face value.” Moving to the other blonde. “Sanji, I appreciate the cheer up but this is between me and him. Now stop!” She flipped both them off and walked away, leaving the two momentarily in stunned silence.

  Sanji began laughing. “Seriously, she's a cute girl if strange...” Sanji blew out another puff of smoke. “Ones like her are rare, either get over your fears, or someone else is gonna snatch her up.”

  “Don't even think about it.” He growled.

  “Jealous? You don't get to have it both ways.” Another puff of smoke.

  Zoro felt cornered, he felt that it was a bad thing the two blondes were getting along. “And what if I'm not her “true love”? I've wasted her life and she dies.”

  “That's one way of looking at it, another is what if you were? You keep rejecting her and she still dies. Being anxious about this kind of thing isn't like the stupid Marimo we all know.” He poked his forehead with a glare. “Whatever is gonna happen is gonna happen, isn't it better to give in and say you tried?”

 


	12. In Shallow Seas We Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a warning, this chapter kind of jumps around a little bit, it is also the one that uses or references the most songs so far and wanted to be the most difficult with writing it. Songs referenced and used directly are "Beast of Pirate's Bay" by Voltaire, "Juliet" by Emilie Autumn and "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi, none of which do I own. As stated in a previous chapter, there is a playlist if anyone would like. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYccSVMbKE403zMQ15JZEhd8onSHjYGfm that being said, on to the chapter.

  Waking up felt like coming out of a coma, Sana felt groggy and fatigued, she hoped she wasn't coming down with something. “Oh! You're finally up!” She was greeted by Chopper's cheerful voice as he was working on some notes on his desk.

  “Morning, sorry I took over your office...” She mumbled.

  “It's fine, though it's not morning anymore.” Chopper giggled.

  “What!? What time is it!?” Sana scrambled out of the bed. She was going to go shopping with Sanji, right? Why didn't he wake her up?

  “Calm down, too much stress isn't good for you!” Chopper's hooves out stretched, asking her to stop. She fell to the floor with a crash. “That's why I was telling you to calm down...” He sighed. Her head was spinning as the door clicked open, Robin, Zoro, and Sanji poked their heads in.

  “Is she ok...?” Zoro asked. Sanji moved to help her up.

  “What happened?” Robin asked.

  “I think she got worried when she heard it was the afternoon...” Chopper responded, concerned.

* * *

  “Jeez, what were you thinking, this isn't the palace, you're not stuck on a schedule.” Zoro chided her. Sana sipped her coffee, loaded with sweeteners and cream, turned away from him. “How can you even drink that...? That can't be good for you...”

  “Thanks dad, I'll come to you for now on for what's best for me.” She took a drink of her coffee. “Besides in my case it is good for me.” Another drink. “Also I never sleep that long, so of course I'm gonna panic...” She took her medicine, finishing off her drink.

  “Fine, you want to act like a kid, go for it... Either way what's wrong with extra sleep when you got none the night before? The bags under your eyes made you look like a raccoon.”

  “Great talk...” Sana slammed her cup on the table, nearly breaking it and storming out of the kitchen.

  “I didn't say she looked like an ugly raccoon...” Zoro mumbled, Sanji couldn't help laughing at the whole thing. “And what are you laughing at?”

  “Just that you don't know anything about her...” Sanji responded, cooking lunch. “She actually needs a poor diet to live, she already talked to me about it after you left yesterday.”

  “Huh!?”

  “Sanji's telling the truth.” Chopper added, everyone in the room turned to face him. “It feeds off the affected's body but with the medicine, it goes mainly for the toxins in what they consume, giving a longer life. Lover's Curse comes with pluses and draw backs of course.” Chopper sighed. “For example, they heal quicker and have a harder time dying from anything else but the disease, however, it also means monitoring their diet, taking several vitamins to make up what they miss, more exercise, so on.”

  “So that's why she has such crazy stamina...” Zoro reflected on their fight, the fact that she had been running so long when he first ran into her, it was starting to make sense.

  “Correct... the adjustment to a normal life after being “cured” is also really difficult, you get used to living a certain way and it gets tilted on it's head.”

  “It seems like fate is against those with it.” Robin stated.

  “That's why many refer to it as a curse, rather than a disease, the cases also seem to always show up where there's scorned love involved. Though there's plenty of medical evidence to prove it's not a curse.”

  “It sounds fascinating, you'll have to let me read the information you have on it.”

  “I'd like to look at it too, if that's alright?” Zoro couldn't help wanting to know more, he blamed his conversation with the cook last night.

  “Sure, there's a lot of medical talk in it but I can explain whatever it is you need me to clarify.” Chopper smiled at them both.

* * *

  “Ah, Sana, good afternoon.” Nami greeted her as she walked into the Women's Quarters. “You have perfect timing, what do you think?”

  Sana looked around at the newly rearranged room, as Franky was finishing up assembling a third bed. Franky turned around. “Hey little sis, it look ok to you? If there's something you like to do for fun or you'd like to add to make it more your space too, let me know and I can build it for you.” He grinned.

  “Thank you, both of you.” Sana smiled. “It looks great, as for now, I'm ok but I'll let you know if it changes.”

  “Just let me know, you need something built, I'm your guy.” Franky gave a thumbs up.

  “Great, then we just need the guys to pick up a mattress and box spring for you. You're going shopping with Sanji for food, right?” Nami asked.

  “I think that's the plan.” Sana hummed.

  “Then in that case, I'll send Zoro with you guys to get the bed stuff. Feel free to pick a set of sheets you like, just know that you'll owe interest if you borrow it from me.”

  “Y-Yeah, that sounds great...” Sana smiled a nervous smile, the corner of her mouth and eye twitching.

* * *

  Sana waited for the two patiently near the ladder. Prior to today, no one on the crew realized she had piercings, two silver rings on her right eyebrow, another two on the mid-outside of her left ear, a bar on her right, and green studs on her earlobes. A zip-up hoodie covered in rings hung loosely off her arms and shoulders, her outfit otherwise the same as when she dropped from the roof.

  “Somehow the piercings and bad girl look really suits you Sana-sama! So cute!” Sanji had hearts in his eyes, blowing out smoke hearts. “Why didn't you have them before?”

  “Calli and his mother couldn't stand them, he doesn't like seeing them especially in his courts. No piercings, no visible scars, they are “shameful” for a leader's right hand and piercings aren't attractive.” She laughed before freezing. “Wait, did you call me cute!?” She blushed.

  “He's not wrong...” Zoro added with a smirk.

  “Both of you please stop...” She whined, pulling the hood over her head and hiding her face in her hands.

* * *

  They had reached the plaza thus far without too many problems, Zoro and Sanji were fighting the whole time, Sana wasn't sure if it was normal for them or if it was because of her, either way it was less awkward for her this way. In the distance there was a clopping of hooves running towards them. She knelt down, grabbing the animal around the neck as it licked her face, a pig-goat, the other two assumed. She laughed, Zoro cocked his eyebrow as Sanji looked at the creature, disgusted.

  “How can you let that thing lick you...?” Zoro questioned.

  “How can I not? Isn't he a cutie pie?” She giggled out and snuggled it's face.

  They both waved her off with a firm no. “At least we see now why she likes an ugly guy like you...” Sanji snickered.

  “I'm not ugly...! Seriously, shut it, unless you want it to be your day to die, cook.” Zoro threatened. The two continued to bicker with each other, a farmer approached the group in a run.

  “Thank you for catching him... Lady Sana!? A thousand pardons!” He called out, appearing anxious and bowing profusely.

  “No, it's quite alright, this little guy just wanted an adventure” Sana said with a smirk and looked the pig-goat in the eyes. “Though your next one will be to my stomach if you don't return home.” She flashed it a wicked grin, it squealed, running back to the farmer. She waved them both off as they left, sighing. Zoro couldn't help laughing.

  “You sure she's a woman...?” Sanji couldn't help questioning it, his mouth hung open and an eyebrow lifted.

  “As sure as I can be, the first few times I met her, I thought she was a boy to be fair.” Zoro laughed remembering a scrawny girl with short hair, baggy clothes, missing a tooth, and covered in bruises and bandages.

  “Both of you keep talking like I can't hear you...” Sana whined, she was getting annoyed. “As a first stop, should we go to getting a mattress, just so the food doesn't go bad in the mean time.”

  “Sana-Chan! Nya! That is you, right!? Nya!?” A girl in rainbow colored cyber-goth clothing ran towards them, pulling down her mask, she had been the one to speak. On her hands were tattooed “Lovey” and “Dovey” and gold eyes shimmered. No! Absolutely not happening! Sana inter-looped her arms with one of Zoro's and Sanji's running away from the girl. “Sana-Chan, don't go, I wanna challenge you in a battle! Nya! You don't even have to fight, please! Nya! At least be my girl again in a match! Nya!” The girl whined, chasing after them.

  “Can't I get a break!?” Sana complained, picking up the speed.

  “Who is that?” Zoro asked, trying his best to keep up with Sana as she released him and Sanji.

  “One of my exes and members of the squad... Aika...”

  “You dated a woman?” Sanji had hearts in his eyes. “You just get better and better Sana-sama!”

  “Shut up! I've dated two, not that it matters.” They turned a corner but Aika's pursuit remained strong. “Aika, come on! Leave me alone, you left me, remember!?”

  “Only cause our Prince asked it! Nya! I still love you Sana-Chan and you're most skilled member when it comes to a match! Nya!” Aika sighed dreamily. “Seriously, you are too amazing...!”

  “I was 14, let it go!” Sana whined. They turned another corner, reaching a dead end. “Shit...”

  “I will finally have you again! Nya!” Her eyes had hearts in them as she flipped a switch, alarms going off and giving out a warning.

  “Sana-sama, I will nobly sacrifice myself!” Sanji gave her and Zoro a thumbs up, his nose bleeding. Who was she to question his tastes, he likely was into the tight fitting clothes.

  “Thank you Sanji!” Her and Zoro jumping over and just barely making it out before the walls came up.

  “Aww... you let her get away! Nya!” Aika stomped her feet and crossed her arms. She looked over at the man she was to have a match with. “Though I guess you're pretty cute too! Nya!” She approached Sanji. “How about a date, if you survive that is! Nya!” She smiled at him before pulling her mask back up.

  “Yes please!” Sanji had hearts in his eyes.

* * *

  “Of all the ones we could have run into...” Sana collapsed. “She is the worst... Only cause she can almost keep up with me...”

  Zoro panted next to her. “Please don't tell me all your exes are that eccentric or annoying... I think I'll go crazy if I hear another “Nya!”...”

  “Just her... Dumb stupid teenage hormones... I can't believe I found the whole rave kitten thing “cute”... Ugh...” Sana felt sick to her stomach, Zoro couldn't help laughing, good to know it wasn't just him who had made some dumb choices in his teens.

  “Are all your exes squad members?” She looked away nervously. He groaned, that was a yes. “Why?” He began questioning her other life choices at this point.

  “Working with people, you get close to them...” She shrugged. “Plus those were the only cases of mutual interest, most everyone else figures me and Calli are engaged, true or not...” She stood up. “Let's just get what we can for now...”

* * *

  Sanji eventually joined back up with them. His clothes were a mess and he was exhausted but he had survived, blood running down his nose. “These matches are so great...” He sighed blowing out smoke hearts. “I got to see Aika-Chan's panties, she's super cute and feisty, we even have a second date! I love this place...”

  Sana grimaced. “Some one else has to like her...” Zoro said with a snicker, Sana crossed her arms and turned away in a huff. He was dragging a flat bed cart behind him, the store was nice enough to loan it to them. Zoro insisted he could carry it but she claimed this was easier.

  “Right, Sana-sama, what do we need for the pig-goat recipes?” Sanji asked, unsure of which spices or vegetables would suit it.

  “That depends on if anyone likes spicy food, there's a great recipe for a tikka masala I have, it could always be modified to be mild...” Sana mumbled.

  Sanji shook his head. “We might have to do that, Chopper can't stand spicy food and won't eat it.”

  “Really? Then it might even be too much on mild... There's also a fried rice recipe I could work with that might be easier for him. It's also good roasted over a fire, though that one's a bit more difficult on a ship...”

  Sana and Sanji continued to talk excitedly about different recipes and things to try. Zoro began to feel like he was just along to be a pack-mule but it was good to see her genuinely smiling for once.

* * *

  “Let's get to Sana's welcoming party part two!” Luffy shouted, lifting his glass. Night came quickly, Sana and Sanji worked away their afternoon in the kitchen to get the food ready for tonight meanwhile Usopp went with Zoro to return the cart. She wouldn't tell Zoro but she found the cook charming in some ways, though she definitely agreed that the man was a class A pervert. The others cheered as well, lifting and clinking glasses.

  She smiled, taking a drink, going for some of the tikka masala and rice, sighing as she took a bite. “Yep, nothing beats this...” She began drooling, her taste buds content. She quickly shoved the rest into her mouth. Luffy laughing loudly.

  “Sana, you were right, this stuff's really good.” Luffy said, ripping some from the bone with his teeth. “Good work Sanji!”

  “Actually, Sana-sama did most of the cooking with it, it's an odd meat to work with.” Sanji stated. “I didn't even know where to begin.”

  “Then, thanks Sana!” Luffy grinned at her.

  Sana swallowed, clearing her throat. “It's no problem.” She grinned back.

  “Sana, if you don't mind, could we do another song together?” Brook asked her.

  “I'd love to! Do you know “The Beast of Pirate's Bay”?”

  “I've heard the tune before but I don't know the words to it. Hard as that might be without ears!” He laughed.

  “Don't worry about it, I got you! I'm sure our captain will love it.”

  “You both are gonna perform again!?” Luffy asked stars in his eyes, Sana and Brook looked to each other, turning back and nodding.

   She set her plate down, joining Brook as he sat on the edge, beginning the song. “ _ Gather weary travelers, I have a tale to tell. It might just save your lives but only if you listen well _ .” She cupped her ear. “ _ 'Cause just around the way, There's a sign that says, "Beware The Beast of Pirate's Bay!" _ ” She pointed her finger up matter of factually. “ _ Some say he's a guppy a kid threw in the sea. He ate so many sailors, now he's bigger than a tree. His teeth are sharp as scissors, His claws, they are like knives. And if you think he's ugly, wait 'til you see his insides! _ ” She stepped along to the melody. “ _ Oh, don't you sail and don't you row and certainly don't you swim, 'Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him _ .” She rubbed her stomach in time. “ _ He'll eat you up, he'll spit you out. You'd better stay away. Heed the sign that says, "Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!" _ ” She formed a rectangle with her fingers, stepping along to the melody again.“ _ Some say he's a serpent that came straight from hell, He came to eat the souls of pirates and other ne'er-do-wells. Some they don't believe it, as for me I've got a hunch. 'Cause they used to have some pirates here. But he ate them all for lunch! _ ” She stuck her tongue out. Zoro was half surprised she didn't secretly have a piercing there too.

   Luffy was getting a kick out of it all, what was more piratey than a good sea shanty? These were his favorite types of songs. He was sure it'd become the next Binxes' Sake! “ _Well, Blackbeard the Pirate, you know for what he's feared. It's mostly for the dark, imposing color of his beard. He saw the beast and now nobody's scared of him because, His beard turned white and all agree, He looks like Santa Claus._ ” Luffy and the rest of the crew were howling, this was a newer song for sure. Brook did his best to keep playing and hold his composure as Sana sang the chorus. She sat on the edge, shrugging. “ _Well, now the tavern's empty and there's only you and me. And if you care I'd like to share how this song came to be._ ” She beckoned with her finger. “ _So come a little closer if you really want to know. This very sad and woeful tale happened so long ago..._ ”

   She looked down, thoughtful. “ _ Well, I was just a little one when I went to Pirate's Bay, And there I saw a creature that was very much dismayed. With a harpoon in his dorsal fin and a hook stuck in his side, This mighty whale was in such pain, we both began to cry. _ ” Hands came up to her eyes. She paused, wrapping arms around herself. “ _ I pushed and I shoved, but he wouldn't give way Into the deeper waters off our shallow Pirate's Bay. All I could do to help him was to keep people away... So I wrote a sign that said, "Beware The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"And what did it say!? _ ”

  She jumped up back onto the deck. “ _ Don't you sail and don't you row and certainly don't you swim, 'Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him. He'll eat you up, he'll spit you out. You'd better stay away. Heed the sign that says, "Beware." _ ” A hand over her heart as she bowed. “ _ Hell I should know, I put it there! Heed the sign that says, "Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!" _ ”

  “Hehe, I knew you were a pirate's daughter!” Luffy grinned. “It runs in your blood.”

  Brook was crying. “That song is so sad... it makes me think of Laboon!” He was sobbing, Sana tilted her head.

  “He's a whale we met when we first entered the Grandline, turned out he was a friend of Brook's” Luffy laughed, grin widening.

  “Ah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories!” Sana panicked and began fretting.

  “Laboooooon!” Brook was crying more. She sighed, smiling awkwardly, wanting to help as Usopp pat her back.

  “Brook is always like that, don't worry about it. It's only sad for now, until they see each other again, that's his dream.”

  “Though I don't have eyes to see him with anymore!” Brook laughed, tears still in his eye sockets.

  “Miss Negotiator, Nami picked this up off the Prince earlier, we were hoping you could tell us what it does? It's a bit of a debate between her, Usopp, Franky, and me.” Robin spoke, holding out a tablet covered in numbers and a place to enter them. Sana blushed, taking it from her, flustered.

  “Seriously, there was no guide or anything!” Nami shrugged.

  “I'm telling you, it must be for something important! You shouldn't have taken it, it's just gonna bring extra trouble...” Usopp said, worry clear on his face.

  Sana began giggling, covering her face. “Nami, I love you, you took the single greatest way to make this party better...” She couldn't stop laughing, Calli was gonna be so pissed when he realized this was gone. She was glad that the Royale was done already for the night.

  “So what does it do?” Robin asked. Sana hummed as she tapped in a number, pressing enter. Zoro and the others looked over curiously, all having returned to eating or drinking.

  Using her perception Haki she looked to make sure Zaheer wasn't around. Sana smirked and held up the tablet, grin widening. “This controls all the music on the island. Any particular songs you wanna hear, let me know. There's even some of Brook's songs on here. I have the whole catalog memorized, and this is the only control he has.” She giggled again, this was too great, Nami carefully took it from her. “This is really great for negotiating terms, great score Nami!”

  The song ended as a new one began, a soft guitar strum began playing, coupled with a violin and an occasional chime, picking up speed as it went. “I knew this was a bad thing! Isn't he going to catch on if we keep playing songs we all like.” Usopp was in a full on panic.

  “I'm his adviser! I know him better than anyone. I play a few of his faves and he'll have no idea, I promise you.” Sana hummed, dancing along to the song. “ _ You're in my stars you know, Don't need no crystal ball to tell me so... Whispering in the air, Hoping that my words find you somewhere... Even when I close my eyes, I'll never recreate the Time that flies. The consequence is hanging there, The sky will fall but I don't care... _ ” Her eyes slipped closed as she sang along. She adored this song, if true love existed, she thought it must be like the song. A strong connection, obvious, a returning and reoccurring affection. Zoro flashed through her mind as she shook the thought away. No... he'd already made it clear after all...

  A hand took her's, she flinched momentarily, she opened her eyes to meet blue. “I have a song and dance request.” Sanji whispered the song and an idea to her, she nodded back, she liked it.

  “Nami, enter in number 784903, please.”

  Nami tapped a few times. “Entered, song will play in a minute.”

  As the song started the two stood side by side facing opposite ways, walking away, turning and eyes meeting, arms outstretched, grabbing the other's hand. He'd pull her in, her tip-toeing to chase after him as he'd move away. Shaking her head as she stepped away, he followed, hold remaining firm on her hand. He lightly pulled her to him in a spin, she “fell” back into his chest, eyes meeting. Their dance being a push and pull, drawn in, only to pull away. Zoro got what they were trying to show him, it was no different then his and Sana's current situation. Seeing the love cook have his hands all over her hurt, more so when she had leaned into Sanji, looking straight at Zoro with a smirk. This was calculated, at least after deciding on the song.

  “Seems they have chemistry too...” Franky stated, Jinbe and Brook nodded in agreement. As the song ended, Zoro grabbed her hand.

  “You...” Zoro growled.

  “I guess I got carried away...” Sanji smirked, sticking out his tongue and walking away. Mission accomplished, jealousy confirmed, now hopefully it'd be enough of a push.

  “Despacito, song number.” Zoro demanded.

  “Nice choice, fitting... 448516 please, Nami.” Sana smirked as Nami entered the number, giving a thumbs up.

  As the song began, he whispered into her ear. “You'll see just how fitting...” Her nerves lit up at his words. He pressed her back to him, hand resting on her hip, the other intertwined, cupping her's. They moved together, moving back, her other hand slid along his neck as he turned into her, nipping her ear. She gasped softly eliciting a smirk from him. She smelled like roses and fresh rain, he couldn't help thinking it suited her. As close as he had just been, he released his grip on her hip, releasing her away in a stretch. He pulled her back to face him, taking her other hand in his, with each step back he'd match with a step forward, her hips and feet moving in time with the song. To say he was entranced was an understatement.

  He turned her so that she'd fall into him, arms fell around his neck, as she was pressed into his hold by hands on her hips. She lowered herself as she danced against him, pressing her butt into his crotch. Hands rolled with the movement of hips, moving slowly and deliberately against him as she came up. He groaned, clearly turned on from what she could feel, she smirked, proud of herself. “For being a virgin, you are a terrible tease...” His voice dripped with lust as he whispered into her ear. He lightly gripped her chin, turning her head to expose her neck. Her hand found it's way into green hair, giving a light tug as nails scraped his scalp, a pleasured hiss slipped past his lips. He moved into her neck placing a light bite where her neck met her shoulder, a moan slipping out of her. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard and he wanted to hear more. Time and place, he needed to calm down, slow down.

  Arms released his neck as she turned to face him again, moving forward she pushed him back, hands finding their way to each other again. Her face was flushed and she felt dizzy, but she she wasn't going to be outdone, she'd pushed him first, she couldn't stop just cause he pushed back. That was her plan, wasn't it? He pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and running his hand up her back. His other hand found it's way to the back of her thigh, lifting her leg to wrap around him, he pressed his forehead to hers as he leaned her back. His eye searched hers, their noses brushed. “Sana...” He whispered her name against her lips, causing a tremor through her. His lips found her's in need and desperation. This was it, this was her killing blow. Weakness taking over her, it was too much, she couldn't win here either, She fainted before the memory was even seen.

  Robin had covered Chopper's eyes, a light blush dusted her cheeks as she had been entranced by their dance, Nami decided to try another number, face red as she looked away. Sanji had a nose bleed, jealous they didn't have the same intensity, Usopp had watched through his fingers, embarrassed. Franky whistled, “I think they have a little too much chemistry to spare...” Brook commented.

  “They are still young, raging hormones and all...” Jinbe scratched the back of his head, turning away. Luffy didn't get what exactly happened or why everyone was worked up over a dance.

  Zoro pulled her into his arms bridal style, sighing, noticing her nose bleeding a little. “Was it really that intense for you...?” He let out a low chuckle as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I haven't even told you how I feel yet...” He smiled as he turned away from her, calling the crew's doctor over.

* * *

  “Lucky you, shitty Marimo...” Sanji snickered. “There's a woman in the world who'd get a nosebleed and faint over you.”

  “Shut up, you shitty cook! Did you forget that you and her were the one's who pushed me!?” Zoro growled back. Her eyes drifted open, confused. Hadn't she just been...? Her head was in Zoro's lap, they seemed to be in the infirmary, he gently moved hair out of her face. The previous events rushed back to her, her face beet red as she shot up. “Oi!” She felt faint and fell back into his lap, her head spinning. A cool cloth was placed on her forehead by Chopper, her nose bleeding again, Chopper grabbed some tissues, pressing them carefully into her nose to stop the bleeding. “Just relax... Stop being so stubborn already...” Even though he was frustrated, she could hear the caring under tones, causing her heart to swell. His voice was putting her at ease, her eyes slipped closed again. His hand rested against her cheek, thumb rubbing it gently, occasionally over her scars.

  “Sana, are you feeling a bit better?” Chopper asked. The dizziness had started to fade and she nodded. “Glad to hear it, thankfully your wrists didn't open up, but the nose bleed is worrisome. I already told Zoro this, but no more dancing, at least not like that until you are completely healed, you hear me?” She gave a weak thumbs up, looking up to both of them. “Good, once you're feeling up to it, go ahead and head back to the party.” Chopper removed the tissues and gave her a reassuring smile as he left the room, Sanji shortly behind him.

  She sighed. “I ruined everyone's good time again...”

  “The party's still going, you're fine. If anything Luffy and the stupid cook thought it was funny.”

  “... I guess that's a good thing...” She mumbled. “Zoro...” She moved her arm over her face and eyes. “This might be out of nowhere... but how... How do you feel about me? Is it really just attraction...? If it is, I'll give up...” Her voice began to break, her smile faltering. “I know I've done horrible things so I don't deserve to be happy... Yet I am around you, around Luffy, and Sanji, Nami... the whole crew... and I've come to realize that I like you, more than I've liked anyone before... when we were kids...”

  “Oi!” His heart ached, this was real, the first and only person he desired this badly, she was telling him all the things he'd wanted to hear. If he didn't stop her, there would be no more excuses. Not his dream, not his morals, he'd give in to her.

  Tears sliding down her cheeks as she took a shaky breath in. “And now, I'm falling all over again... It's beautiful and terrifying because... I don't know how to stop it...”

  He carefully lifted her up, pulling her into his arms, holding her there. One hand pressed against her head, his other arm, wrapped around her waist. He'd never held anyone tighter, afraid she'd disappear. “I...” A sigh. “I know how you feel...” He snuggled further into her. “The love cook was right... I was afraid and making up excuses not to feel it... At first, I thought I was sick... but talking with him, Jinbe, and Brook helped me figure it out... and I know that you did what you had to, I don't agree with it, but I also know that it wasn't you in control...” She buried her face in his shoulder. “In spite of it all, I still like you...” Her eyes widened as she gripped the front of his coat tightly. “This is the first time I've felt this way about someone...” His grip tightened on her. “And I don't know what to do...” He breathed her in. “I might do or say the wrong thing, take things too quickly, I know we'll get on each others nerves... but I want you, all you have to give me, but only when you're ready...” His face flushed at all these embarrassing things he was saying, these things he'd never normally say, things more suited to the cook.

  She took a large shaky breath in as they turned to face each other, eyes met, both moving closer. Lips pressed together in mutual desire, turning into open mouthed, breathy kisses. Memories flashed though her head, this time, they were mostly about her... She could feel tears welling up. He pressed her into the bed, her legs on either side of him as he laid pressed against her. A hand grazed her cheek, drifting slowly to the back of her head, his tongue slipped into her mouth. He could taste the spice on her tongue from earlier, it went well with the ale he'd been drinking. She shifted slightly hips pressing further against his, giving them both the sweetest moment of friction. He groaned, his member had throbbed in response. He began trailing kisses and love-nips along her neck, his hand cupped her breast, rubbing gently, relishing in each moan and cry that would slip past her lips. She bit her finger, suppressing a loud moan, threatening to slip out.

  “Mmn... Zoro... Wait...” Her breath was ragged, eyes were wet, as he pulled back, staring into her eyes as he tried to keep his focus off the lust he felt. The expression she had was the single sexiest thing he had ever seen... “I'm... I don't want it to be like this... I'm not ready to go this fast yet...” She was panting, trying to catch her breath, swallowing hard. “I'm sorry...” She tried to shrink herself, past experience told her to expect pain or retaliation, instead he shook his head, trying his best not to be frustrated. Clenching the sheet, he tried his best to regain himself. He wanted to respect her wishes, even if his body didn't understand that. He laid next to her, wrapping her in his arms in an embrace, her eyes widening at the gentle touches.

  He ran fingers through her hair, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. “Don't be, I got ahead of myself...” He murmured, intertwining their legs, a light reassuring kiss to her lips as he cupped her cheek. A memory...  _ “Hey Zoro, let's see our dreams through together, promise me!”  _ He still remembered that day... their promise... “Once we've both calmed, we'll return to the party with everyone and share some drinks, sound good?” He grinned at her, she nodded in agreement, moving to snuggle closer into him. She hummed softly, grateful for the closeness they had without them needing more, just a simple respect for the other. Her eyes slid closed, feeling a complete peace once again after a long darkness.


	13. Panic Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter a little earlier then normal. Also I've been playing with some ideas, mostly a few drabbles/ one-shots and AU's for these two and the story period... Would anyone be interested in them? Should I just upload them as they're done...? Feel free to voice your opinions on the idea. ^^
> 
> I forgot before but songs used/ referenced in this chapter are "Maw of the King" by Cami-Cat and the English cover of "Two Breathes Walking" by rachie.

  “Nee... Zoro... You ment what you said, right?” Sana peeked up at him, she was still wrapped in his arms. “So then what exactly are we...?”

  He sighed, looking down to meet her eyes. “Childhood friends whose feelings surpassed what they expected?” He smirked.

  “Ha, ha...” She playfully pushed against his chest. “Ass...”

  “I still don't know about the whole relationship thing but that doesn't mean I have no intention of trying...”

  “Then should this be considered a trial basis?”

  “Is that easier?”

  She looked lost in thought. “Yeah, I don't want to push you past your comfort level either.”

  He pressed a kiss to her forehead, a warm smile on his lips. “I appreciate it, it's better to be upfront, right?”

  She nodded. “Speaking of... my diary... breach of privacy much?”

  “You gave me permission on that first page. Who is it that can see my memories, including some very private ones?” At his words her cheeks flushed red.

  “I don't have a choice... it's passive... bully...” She buried her face in his chest.

  “Heh... so sensitive...” He held her closer, letting out a soft laugh, as he pet her hair.

  She was quiet for a moment. “Do we really need to go back to the party...?”

  “Yeah, if we don't go back soon, Luffy and the other's might just send out a search party.” She couldn't tell if he was entirely joking. She sighed, reluctant to leave his embrace, shoving gloves into her pocket and offering her hand to him.

  “Then, I guess we better head back, besides, if this is my welcome party part two, I want you guys to see my side of this island, what I want to protect, and those I want to help.”

* * *

  “Zoro, Sana, welcome back! Everything ok?” Luffy grinned at the two as they returned, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

  “We're fine, Sana's fine.” She flushed when he said her name, his grip on her hand tightening.

  “So you two are officially together now, huh? Super! Good for you!” Franky gave a thumbs up.

  “Well, we're giving it a trial period...” Sana looked up, hoping what she said was ok.

  Sanji rushed over, taking her other hand in both of his and sending a glare Zoro's way. “He forced you into a trial, didn't he?”

  Zoro scoffed, sending a glare back. “Stupid cook, she was the one who suggested it.”

  Sanji looked shocked. “Is that true, Sana-sama?”

  “It is.” Sana giggled, Sanji released her hand, him and Zoro's glares unbreaking. “Oh, Luffy!” Sana called out, the Captain turned to face her. “I'd like to move the party somewhere, with your permission, after we finish eating.”

  “Why would you wanna do that?” Luffy tilted his head.

  “I'd like to show you my side of the island, not the places Calli brags about and shows off but the real island. More accurately, there's a place that reminds me of my hometown in the West Blue, before we left and there's a festival going on. It'll be fun, I promise!”

  Luffy's grin grows with a laugh. “Yeah, ok, sounds good!”

  “Is that why the Royale is over already? It seemed to go later last night.” Brook sounded a bit disappointed at the lack of live performance at the moment.

  She nods. “Thankfully Calli's not so rude as to ruin a good time, usually anyway.” She released Zoro's hand in a shrug.

  “Is that why you weren't too worried about us having the pad?” Nami asked, holding it up in one hand.

  “Something like that.” Sana smiled back.

  “You're from the West Blue, right?” Robin asked. Sana nodded back, flustered, Robin giggled. “Where in the West are you from? I'm from the West as well and I was wondering if I might know your hometown.”

  She looks around nervously, lost in thought. “U-Umm... W-w-well...” This was bad... Zoro thought, Sana loved her original home but... what she went through due to her parents... He hoped that part of her past wouldn't come up. “I'm from... Lumeria...” She quietly uttered her home's name.

  “Lumeria!?” Robin gasped. “A town famed for art, literature, and the occult!” Robin smiled widely. “I've heard so many stories, you must tell me more about it at some point.”

  Zoro and Sana sighed in relief, at least for now she wouldn't have to talk of her past. “I'd like that, maybe I can share some of it while we're all at the festival, my home has a fascinating history.”

  “I've heard it's also quite mysterious and haunting but has some beautiful art and architecture.”

  Sana nodded as the two continued, Zoro smiled softly, at least she was getting less awkward around Robin. “Alright, Sana!” Sana looked over to Luffy spoke. “Where are we headed?” His grin wide in place as he asked.

  “We want to head for the other side of the island, we're going to a town called “Cordova”.” She smiled back.

  “Got it! You guys heard her!” Luffy began laughing.

  “Roger!” As the crew moved to set sail, Usopp leaned on the wall near Zoro.

  “Hey Zoro, there's something I wanna talk to you and Luffy about, maybe Jinbe too since he has experience as a Captain... It's about Sana...” Zoro lifted an eyebrow, curiosity and confusion mixed.

* * *

  The group approached a squared courtyard in the center of the town, fairy lights shone brightly with various color sashes stung up above their heads along the way and around the courtyard. It gave a mystical and romantic feeling to the air, cobble stone streets and bridges, stairs that seemed to lead to hidden alleyways. The stars were clear in the sky and various stalls and vendors lined the courtyard's edges, in the center, people formed a circle, live music played, people dancing in the center.

  “This is Cordova? I see where it shares similarities to Lumeria.” Robin smiled, amazed at the city's natural beauty.

  “It's so beautiful!” Nami sighed dreamily.

  “Why would the Prince hide such a beautiful city from our eyes in his tour? Not that I have eyes anymore!” Brook laughed.

  “It's not as “modern” or rich and it makes the country no extra money.” Sana sighed.

  “But doesn't it serve as an entertainment spot?” Chopper asked, confused.

  Sana pressed her lips in a line. “Maybe at one point... but with the Royale... that's more what people come to see and what gets advertised most.”

  “Why don't they just move the Royale here then? Bring the two entertainment hubs together.” Franky asked, lost in thought observing the space. “Surely there's enough room...”

  “It is, but it's a lot more packed here... there's also no way to do volume control like there is in the current venue... I've tried pitching it before and that's what I was told.”

  “I haven't seen the venue yet, but it sounds like poor excuses on that prick of a Prince's part.” Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

  Sana was quiet, she couldn't help noticing Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Jinbe were quiet too. “Everything ok?” She asked in the group's direction, she knew they went to talk but was unsure of the topic.

  “Just thinking...” Zoro responded, looking around.

  Luffy began to sniff the air. “I smell meat!” He exclaimed, taking off.

  “Wait, Luffy!” Jinbe and Usopp chasing after him. Yeah, something was off, something to do with her, she could read a room and the night had started so well... She sighed, not gonna let it kill her mood, she loved this festival after all. She grabbed a spiked warm cider from the table, moving towards the crowd.

  “W-Wait, Sana, you're not going to dance are you!?” Chopper shouted after her.

  “Sorry doc, gonna have to ignore your orders. I didn't change for nothing...” She chugging a good portion of the drink in hand as a new song started with a strong, slow accordion introduction. She wore a dark grey off the shoulder dress, short in front and long in back, black ankle boots in place.

  Chopper sighed. “She wouldn't be a member of our crew if she actually did listen...”

  Zoro quietly followed after Sana. “And where are you going?” Nami called after him.

  “I gotta check something Usopp mentioned...” Zoro called back. If there was a chance what he said was true... what would he do then? He trusted Sana of course but he also trusted Usopp and Jinbe too... He growled to himself. This whole situation was crazy... Robin shook her head following both them as well.

  “ _ Beware his maw, King of the undertow...  _ _One who takes the strongest below... Tale of one who creates the thunder, One who brought me under too..._ ” The crowd begins to clap along, a beat of drums in the air as Sana walks to the center, glass up in a toast, her voice had echoed across the courtyard.

  “Lady Sana!” Many voices in the crowd shout out to her as she downs the rest of the drink. “Lady Sana and Lord Xander are here!” Another voice was heard. Why did that name sound familiar? Zoro wondered. “I hope they'll sing for us again!” A little girl this time. Who was he?

  “Hey all! Who wants to party with some pirates!?” Sana shouted out and set her drink by the band.

  “ _Hey! Hey!_ ” The crowd cheered along, Zoro reached a viewpoint of the center, she moved along to the song as she sung the first verse. Others in the town danced with her and sang along, more so in the chorus, it seemed to be a song that most from the area knew. At one point, her mood seemed to get ever so slightly better, as she danced with a man he vaguely recognized. Both in questioning's grins widening when their eyes met. It clicked at that moment, he was the one from her memories, the only difference was that he was older and had what appeared to be a yellow rose tattoo across his neck and shoulder... That at least was good sign against what Jinbe and Usopp pointed out but was also bad in that they were so friendly with each other... He sighed.

* * *

_“Zoro, Luffy, Jinbe, I have to be honest about something, concerning Sana... I know her and Zoro go back, that we've seen evidence of the abuse but there's somethings I don't trust still about her...” Usopp started his discussion._

_“Why would you say that!? She's our friend, Zoro's girl!” Luffy was upset._

_“While half true... I do understand he's looking out for the best of all of us.” Zoro crossed his arms. “What is it about her that you don't trust?” He'd tried his best to not sound annoyed._

_“Well... it's about her abilities, the team members she mentioned, she also seemed dodgy about her family and original home... I also noticed what looked to be another pirate crew's mark on the back of her neck...” Usopp pointed out._

_“I noticed that too... I didn't want to bring it up at the time as I wasn't sure, but when she was fighting Zoro I saw something there...” Jinbe added._

_“Hmm...” Luffy tilted his head. “Zoro, are you sure this is ok? She means a lot to you, right?”_

_“It's fine... she does but it's not like I haven't had doubts too...” Even just yesterday... Zoro thought. He was lost in his thoughts, as he stared down at the table. “Besides, if she is trying to trick us... it's better to cut it off sooner, rather than later...”_

_“Alright... I've seen the family one, there's definitely something to that, but I still don't think she's hiding any of this to harm us...” Luffy mumbled out._

_“From what I've seen, she hasn't changed much in the fact that she's still a caring person... I can't see her doing something like setting a trap or trying to trick us. About her past... she's been through a lot because of who her parents are... it might rise a few red flags...” Zoro looked away from the others._

_“You actually know who they are...?” Jinbe's mouth hung open in shock._

_“She told me once, it's hard for her to talk about because she feels responsible.” Unknown to those in the room, Robin had been spying on the conversation. Zoro let out a sigh. “Her mother was someone known as “The Mad Murderess of the West...” Robin had heard of her but thought it was a story similar to the boogeyman, many believed she had been killed..._

_“Her mother then... was Lillian Mayura...” Jinbe stated in realization, Zoro nodded back._

_“Before Sana was born, her mother learned from her husband, that he had cheated on her and wasn't sure if or when he would return. Her mother tried to kill herself and Sana with her... She was brought into the hospital by a stranger who found them. However after Sana was born. her mother tried to kill her again... but when she looked into her eyes, she knew she couldn't do it...”_

_“Even her own child!?” Usopp exclaimed in shock._

_“Yeah... the town talked a lot after that, that her mother was the one who “cursed her”, that she should have known a pirate would give up on his family... Sana got taken from her mother by the nobles, they wanted to turn her into an art exhibit, they even had a way of marking her as one. She wasn't given her medication and she couldn't see her mother but was otherwise free. In retaliation, her mother killed them, stole what she could and fled with Sana in the middle of the night. Official reports said she had no children or husband, that her attacks were senseless and caused by a madness she'd never had treated. She got sick due to a slow acting poison and prepared Sana to be on her own.”_

_“I could see why she would not want to talk about that...” Jinbe sighed. “And what of her father?” Usopp sat quietly listening to their conversation, Luffy perked up, he had been curious too due to the pirate connection._

_Zoro sighed in frustration. “On that front... you and Luffy know or at least know of him...”_

_Luffy blinked in confusion, looking to Jinbe who met his look back with a shrug. “We do?”_

_“He's a son of Whitebeard and was at Marineford with you both, Captain of the Maelstrom Spider Pirates, Squard...”_

_Luffy tilted his head before it clicked.“That creepy old dude is Sana's dad!? The one who betrayed Whitebeard!?”_

_Jinbe's mouth fell open in stunned silence. “I... I didn't even know he had a wife...” He finally muttered out._

_Zoro scratched the back of his head, grumbling. “I don't know the exact details but at some point after losing his first crew and becoming Whitebeard's son, he'd left the Grandline into the West Blue as way to cool his mind. Sana's mom used to demonstrate her style as an art form and would fight opponents to showcase her skill as a swordswoman. The two fought, Squard lost, coupled with the loss of his crew, he broke down over drinks and she gave him a place to vent. He'd visit the West often and shortly after they were wed. Whitebeard called him back to stay on the Grandline and help him find a new crew, he'd tried to convince her to come with him, but she insisted on staying, having found out about Sana.”_

_“I had heard he'd been missing many years back but I never thought it was because of a family...” Jinbe muttered, not knowing what else to say._

_“I can't help but wonder what caused him to cheat though... I mean it sounds like her parents were pretty happy...” Usopp added with a sigh._

_“Though Squard is known for loyalty, he's betrayed both his wife and Whitebeard... I know Sana isn't her parents but those two figures for parents doesn't put me at ease on trusting her either. As Usopp mentioned before, the team members and her seem too close, or we've rarely seen them. While we haven't made them a direct enemy yet, they at least would be aware that she was in critical condition, or I feel at the very least that there would be a closer eye on her to make sure she doesn't try to escape her deal.”_

_“Exactly! I also can't shake that she knows more about her powers than she's telling us. She's had it for nearly a decade and is only able to do a couple things? It just seems off.”_

_Zoro remembered her saying before that it was her first time using an ability but she still did know how so he it wasn't like there was no evidence. “Considering she's worked with them for years, of course they'd be friends, and she's gonna have to betray them to get out. This whole thing has to be hard on her already, yet all of you want to doubt her! She came to us for help, to be free, and because she had a friend who's already with us!” Luffy stood, slamming his palms into the table. “Everyone is being unfair towards her and she's baring it all with a smile in place!”_

* * *

  The conversation had devolved into a fight after that, it wasn't that he didn't trust Sana, it was that he knew how easy his Captain was to fool. This only added into the fact that there were so many red flags for her. “ _Boom, crash, went the raging storm!_ ” Sana sang out, her and a kid leaning towards each other. Dancing with the kid when the tune picked up, he couldn't help noticing she was still very warm hearted when it came to kids, a smile on his lips. Zoro felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Robin.

  “I really don't think you should doubt her...” Robin's smile being very warm and motherly.

  “Yeah...” Zoro frowned, he couldn't help staring after Sana. “I don't want to but there's so much she's not telling us...”

  “So, how is it any different from me two years ago?” Zoro's eye went wide, turning to stare at Robin. “I didn't tell anyone anything, I pushed you all away but Sana is putting what she can in the open and still getting rejected. She's lived a very lonely life, hasn't she...?”

  “Yeah... she has. Nothing has come easy for her...” He could remember carrying her into her mother's home. The night she told him her past she'd passed out crying. It'd taken him so many tries to get there and she wasn't really light back then... It was a large house, secluded on the edge of the next town, just walking into it made him feel small. Even now, he couldn't help thinking that it was much too big for a child to be left alone in. “She didn't get along with others, most other kids thought she was creepy or strange, even I did at first.”

* * *

_“Oi! Why did you help me!? Don't expect me to return the favor!” A young Zoro glared at her._

_“I don't.” Sana grinned back._

_“Then why help me!? Everyone wants something in return for help!” He growled back, glare unwavering._

_“I did it because you were hungry, I don't expect anything in return. Where are your Mama and Papa? Shouldn't they be looking for you?” Her grin remained, noticing him flinch at the mention of his parents. That grin was unnerving to him, no one smiled that much._

_“Why do you care!? If you're doing this to be kind, you're just gonna get hurt so-!”_

_“I don't care!” She cut him off. “I'd rather be kind and help someone if I can! I see someone my age without food and no parents around, I'm going to help!”_

_“Why!? You don't even know me! You're just pretending to be a good person!”_

_“Who cares if I know you or not!? Why are you all alone!?”_

_“Because my parents didn't want me!” He screamed at her, tears in his eyes. “They couldn't afford me and left me here. I'm just a worthless kid to them and I'm not wanted by anyone!” He began sniffling , arms wrapped around him, stopping his tears momentarily. “What are you doing!? You weirdo! Get off me!” He began pushing and kicking at her but her hold remained strong. “Your smile creeps me out, let go!” He elbowed her hard in the head, despite the pain, she didn't let go._

_“No... You say no one wants you, that your parents left you, so I won't!” His eyes widened. “No one in this world is worthless and no one should have to feel like they are all alone in the world! I'm all alone too! My Mama's in the hospital and my father's been gone to sea since before I was born! It hurts being alone doesn't it!? So stay here with me, let's not be alone anymore!”_

* * *

  “She'd promised she'd never leave, I lost some belief in her... so I tried to forget her. If I had known the circumstance then, I wonder if things would've been any different now...”

  “You really do like her, don't you?”

  “I guess I do...” He sighed, turning away from Robin, his cheeks red.

  “All the more reason not to doubt her.” Robin pushed him towards the center of the ring.

  Sana had taken the kid she'd been dancing with into her arms, grins wide as they sang along and the song came to a close. Setting the boy down, he turned to wave, she responded opening and closing her hand in a wave of her own. Turning, a little girl clung to her legs, she kneeled down to meet eye level with her. “How can I help you, sweetie?” Sana said, her voice soft and warm.

  The little girl giggled, turning away in a blush, releasing her leg. “Lady Sana, can you sing that song? The one that you wrote about someone really special to you?” Her eyes looked up to meet Zoro's, smile growing warmer. Xander's lips pressed into a hard line, it seemed Zoro's hunch was right... He was one of the other ex's, one that seemed to still have legitimate feelings for her vs. Aika's of boredom.

  Sana turned back to the little girl, brushing back short honey colored curls. “I can do that, I want him to hear it anyway...”

  The little girl squealed at the realization, running back to her mother. “Mom, did you hear!? Lady Sana's special person is here!” Her mother smiled back with a nod.

  Sana approached the band, playing the song. “ _This. Small book. It holds, the story of my life. Laid out, upon a single page for you...!_ ” She tapped to the beat of the song, arms wrapping around herself. “ _Because I want to hold you close, On my own feet I started walking... To synchronize my breath with you, So neither of us will be alone._ Her hand reaching to Zoro, eyes watering and a sad smile in place. She looked up to the sky. “ _Hey Mama, I might have found somebody that I really like! “Well good for you!”_ ” Her arms extended and pulled in to her self. “ _“Come see me!” Hey, what are you living off of? Who is it that drives you to go on? Who is it that you think of? Have you learned all of the words to say?_ ” She sighed to herself, she knew who mattered to him most... It wasn't that she was jealous of Kuina, she didn't even know her really... It more hurt that she had been forgotten for a time where as Kuina never had never left his mind. In truth it was envy, even though she was gone, she'd owned a piece of Zoro's heart she'd never be in...

  “ _The moment... That I had come to hold you close... I should have noticed most of all, that my hands reaching out just to get through, already hurt you! And the words, that I said, I remember the times, they had cut straight on through. Like a knife, That was driving into you..._ ” Her having to leave and her words turning to lies, her anxieties of meeting again. “ _“Just before you go and tear the knife away... We'll breathe, I'll come in closer, our lips together... we'll collide and meet as one”_ ” A blown kiss, Zoro's cheeks flushed, that first kiss was premeditated then... she just happened to be lucky enough to find a reason to act on it. What was it that she saw in him...? “ _From today, you'll be the air I breathe... Your breath is everything in me. The "I love you's” we tried to say... Where we screwed up in every way... And all the bad things that we said... I'd rather let them out instead! And breathe in with you, So we can breathe in sync til'...!_ ” Hands over her heart. Zoro walked towards her, taking her hand and pulling her away. “Z-Zoro!?” Her heart hammered in her chest, cheeks red.

  “Mister swordsman! Take care of Lady Sana!” The little girl called after them waving, Sana waving back, Robin smiling after them.

  “Sana, you wanted me to experience a place like your home, right?” Zoro's face red with his words. She nodded, looking confused. “Then show me around, let me know you... past some diary.” Her face lit up, pressing onto her toes, she placed a warm, tender kiss to his lips. She really could be cute sometimes... lowering herself, she lead him by the hand to a tarot card reader. “Don't tell me you believe in these?”

  She smirked. “Just humor me, often the cards know more then they should. Now would you want to do a love reading, life, or generalized?”

  He sighs. “If I'm humoring you, love I guess?” He crossed his arms.

  “'Kay! Ma'am, do you mind if I do the reading, I'll still pay of course since we're borrowing your cards.”

  The woman in the booth smiled. “That's fine, I find love readings turn out better when done between a couple anyway.” Both of them blushed, Sana set the money on the counter, taking the cards, fanning them out in her hands.

  “So what do I do?” Zoro asked, eyeing the cards with suspicion.

  “Kind of like with Haki, you put your energy into the deck, then run your hand or finger along the cards, pulling which ever three you feel a draw to. Set them on the table face down as you draw.” Doing as instructed, he set the three cards down one by one. Content, Sana set the rest of the deck down, taking the first card and flipping it over and revealing “The Lovers”. “A bit cliched... but still a good sign.”

  “Seems a bit anticlimactic, you sure you put faith in this?” He began laughing.

  She nods. “Have some faith my dear boy... This first card represents the past, The Lovers means a mutually respected relationship, trusting, and pure love.” She takes the second card, flipping it over, the 9 of Wands. “This one indicates the present, there will be a test coming up that will test our strength and to prepare.”

  “A bit obvious...”

  “Finally, the future...” She flips over the last card, 9 of Cups. “This is a good one too. We're on a good path, realized dreams, good has been done and will be returned in kind.” She set the cards back in the deck, setting more money on the counter. “I'm gonna do another quick one, for myself...”

  “On?”

  “Life... ma'am, can I please have a reading.” The woman smiles, cards fanned out on the table. Repeating the same steps she pulls the three cards. The woman flips the first, 6 of Cups.

  “You think about the past a lot, wondering how those from it are. Do they miss you? Are they well?” The woman states, Sana smirks up to Zoro.

  “This proves nothing...” He mumbled and crossed his arms.

  The next card, 7 of Swords in reverse. “You spend so much time looking out for others and making yourself miserable, when you should be looking out for yourself.”

  He laughs. “Ok, maybe there is something to it.” Sana elbows him lightly in the side.

  Last one was The Sun. “A major Arcana in both your readings, definitely good signs. A flawless success, Intense actions and reactions. Contentment and a long life lay ahead of you.”

  “Thank you!” Sana waved goodbye to the woman, taking Zoro's hand and leaving. “See, it wasn't that bad, right?”

  “Seemed like common knowledge to me and you were the one who did my reading.”

  She laughed. “True, but you picked your cards, besides, are you saying that you think there's a pure love between us?”

  His cheeks flushed as he took the lead from her. “You're getting too far ahead of yourself, don't you think?” He grumbled, his grip on her hand tightening. “Besides isn't it too soon to call this love when we're on a trial basis right now.”

  “Maybe... but that's not a no...” She giggled with a smirk in place.

  “Shut up...!” He grit his teeth, trying to hide his bright red face. She stepped in front of him, taking his other hand.

  “You're seriously cute, Zoro...” Releasing his hands, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. The scent of steel, of him, taking over her senses. His arms came around her, holding her there. He felt bad for doubting her, she was still Sana... but he had to at least check what was mentioned, right? Carefully he moved her hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck. There was in fact another pirate crew's mark... her father's. He sighed in both relief and annoyance, placing a kiss over it on the back of her neck, a warm shiver going through her. “And what do you think you're doing?” She purred.

  “Teasing you, just a little bit.” He sighed. “Is there still more you aren't telling us?”

  She stepped back, shaking her head. “You still doubt me...?” A pained look temporarily crossed his face. So she was right... the talk had been about her... “I haven't said all I'm capable of, no... I haven't told you about each person from the team, no... but is that what it'll take...?” She began laughing, tears falling from her eyes in waves. “What more do I have to do... To be good enough for you...!” Her nose running. “Why can't I ever be enough, for anyone!!!?” Her nails turning to talons, blonde turning black, giving him one last look, she took off, she needed to get away, he'd see her lose what was left of her human side at this rate.

  “Sana!!” He growled, chasing after her. She was right, why did he have to doubt her so much? Because she left him alone? Because she was afraid, distant? Because of what Usopp and Jinbe said? Could his speed and stamina even hold up to her's? The gap grew wider between them, remembering her wrists, he pushed himself further. He hadn't been paying enough attention, losing his footing, he could see her leave his vision. “Dammit!!” He slammed his fist into the ground, cracking it and causing his knuckles to bleed.

  A hand reached out in front of him, her team mate Xander. “Hey, you look like you need a drink.”

  Zoro scowled, slapping away his hand as he stood up. “I need to find Sana...”

  Xander shook his head. “You're welcome to try... but with your sense of direction, I doubt you would right now. Besides I'd like to talk with you.” Zoro's eye brow raised, more things about himself that others shouldn't know...

* * *

  Usopp, Nami, and Chopper had been grabbing some candied apples when Usopp saw her run by, her appearance changed almost to the point where he wasn't sure it was her. He'd seen Zoro slip but there was someone else chasing her down that he could sense. He had a bad feeling about the other figure, deciding to investigate. “I'll be back guys...” Usopp said, waving off to the other two.

* * *

  Robin had gone to the tarot booth, learning about it's history when she saw Zoro and Xander drinking. She thanked the woman and joined at a table not far from the two men.

  “So what did you want to talk about?” Zoro's arms crossed as he leaned back against the chair.

  “I'd think that would be obvious. Are you serious about Sana?” Xander was straight to the point.

  “Why else would I have tried to chase her down? If that's all then-!”

  “Serious enough that you'd fight our Prince for her? Do you trust her completely?” Xander stared hard at Zoro with his words, Zoro returning it in kind. “Don't go into this with half baked emotions... Both of you will only get hurt that way...” Xander sighed

  Zoro smirked. “Talking from personal experience?” Taking a drink.

  Xander smirked back. “Something like that... Look, Sana has been hurt so much... fighting on her own for so long... she doesn't know how to trust others, not really... so she only tells people what's needed to know, only lets them in so much. She jokes and helps others, but at the end of the day... she returns to that lonely room, taking all of Prince Calli's abuse, all on her own, never letting anyone in. Not Aika, not Mirabelle, and while I got close, not me either... but for some reason she's letting you in. I want you and the rest of the Straw Hats to take her out of here at any cost.”

  “She's always been like that, there for everyone and insists that she can face it alone... She encouraged me to find myself, to live, to pursue my dream...” He was lost in thoughts. “I thanked her by forgetting about her, because, I thought she forgot me...” He grit his teeth. “I doubted her, said so many hateful things, but she'd always welcome me back with a smile. Yet some how I'm her dearest memory...”

  “More than you'd know... To Sana, meeting you was like seeing color for the first time in such a dark, grey world. A rare kindness. That's not to say that we weren't kind to her or that the relationships she's had with us haven't also been important, just in a different way.” He chugged his drink. “What I'm saying is if you need anything to help her, I'm your ally.”

  “Thanks for that.” Zoro finished his own drink.

  “By the way, has she given you a mark yet?”

  “A mark?” Zoro looked at him confused, Xander pointed to the tattoo on his neck.

  “How would she...?”

  “If she hasn't yet, I won't say much about it. All I'll say is it's a means of protecting those she cares about.”

  “Zoro, Robin!” He'd wanted to ask Xander what he ment when Luffy burst into the area, shouting. “Usopp found Sana, she's-!” His eye went wide.


End file.
